Spring Love (While You Fall in Love)
by myeonhan
Summary: "Aku tahu aku tak sempurna, bahkan masih banyak gadis di luar sana yang lebih baik dariku. Tapi tolong, meskipun demikian aku berdiri disini bukan untuk kalian lukai, ataupun menjadi mainan sejenak kalian. Fisik mungkin berbeda, akan tetapi batin tetap sama." - Unknown Girl (Based on True Story) BaekYeol GS 2017
1. Chapter 1

**Spring Love**

 **By AnSianner**

 _Lantas mengapa kau takut dengan takdir?  
Sementara kau belum mengetahui takdir seperti apa itu ~ _Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 _ **H**_ _ari ini adalah hari pertama di musim semi. Hamparan salju mulai mencair hingga akhirnya hilang mengembun. Mentari hadir dengan kehangatan yang dirindukan. Menebarkan semangat pada penduduk bumi. Dalam senyapnya tumbuhan memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia bersiap untuk menyapa musim yang telah kembali._

 _Dibalik sebuah pohon rindang. Duduklah seorang pemuda berpakaian serba putih. Dalam genggamannya ada gitar akustik yang siap untuk dimainkan. Raut wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Kedua bola mata biru mudanya menerawang lurus. Memerhatikan burung cemara yang hinggap dari satu dahan ke dahan pohon lainnya. Detik selanjutnya, jemari pemuda itu mulai memetik senar gitar hingga melantunkan melodi yang terdengar lembut dan penuh emosi._

 _Pemuda itu mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati permainan gitarnya sendiri. Seiring berjalannya waktu, permainan gitar pemuda itu berubah memilu. Setiap petikan gitar terdengar seolah menyiratkan perasaan yang teramat dalam. Seolah mendukung permainan gitarnya, satu tetes air mata akhirnya lolos dari mata pemuda itu. Ia menangis._

 _Ketenangan semakin menyudutkan keadaan pemuda itu. Kulit wajah putihnya mulai terbasahi oleh tetesan kepiluan. Padahal tak ada yang bertanya apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan, tapi mengapa rasanya sulit baginya untuk menghentikan air mata itu? Akhirnya permainan gitar yang menyesakkan dada itu terhenti begitu saja. Ia tak sanggup untuk melanjutkannya. Seolah permainan gitarnya sendiri bisa mengundang berjuta kesedihan tanpa kendali. Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya salah satu tangannya menutup wajahnya sendiri. Bersembunyi dari dunia atas apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini. Walaupun itu percuma._

 _Seorang gadis yang berdiri mengamati bergegas bersembunyi di balik pohon. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika melihat pemuda itu menangis. Selama ia mengamati dari belakang, ia tak mendengar sepatah katapun keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Lantas mengapa pemuda itu bisa menangis begitu saja? Gadis bersurai coklat tua itu menggigit bibir bawahnya antara penasaran dan takut. Ia takut jika pemuda itu bisa saja menyadari keberadaannya saat ini._

 _Selang beberapa detik kemudian, lamunan sang gadis buyar setelah suara derap langkah terdengar jelas. Ia yakin jika itu suara derap langkah sang pemuda, tapi hendak pergi kemana ia? Sang gadis dengan hati-hati mulai berpindah tempat. Mencari tempat yang setidaknya bisa mempersilahkan ia menatap kemana pemuda itu pergi._

 _Siluet tubuh tinggi dengan rambut hitam legam itu terus berlalu pergi. Sementara sang gadis hanya bisa memerhatikan dari jauh. Sedikit demi sedikit sosok pemuda itu akhirnya hilang tertelan jarak. Sang gadis merahup napasnya dalam-dalam. Tanpa ia tatap wajah pemuda itu, hatinya selalu berdebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Dengan luwes gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk dimana pemuda itu duduk tadi. Tangannya bergerak meraba rerumputan yang pernah pemuda itu duduki. Hangat. Namun semuanya kembali terasa hampa._

 **.oOo.**

"Jangan sampai kau anggap mimpi itu bermakna, Hyunnie- _yah_ ," Gantung Luhan sembari meneguk pelan _Ice Americano_ pesanannya itu.

Di dalam sebuah kafe bernuansa klasik Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Yixing mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Luhan mendesah singkat. Benar dugaannya jika teman-temannya ini terlalu polos untuk gadis seusianya.

"Maksudku, tak semua mimpi memiliki makna. Kau tahu? Mimpi romantis dan indah seperti itu bisa jadi penggambaran dari suasana hatimu yang kesepian. Dan yang aku dengar, mimpi seperti itu sering terjadi pada gadis seusia kita yang merasa sendiri dalam kehidupan nyatanya."

Ketiga temannya menganggukan kepalanya kecil tanda paham dengan penjelasan singkat Luhan.

"Aku pernah mengalami mimpi yang serupa seperti Hyunnie, tapi aku tak merasa demikian. Aku mendapat kasih sayang yang cukup dari kedua orang tuaku. Bahkan keluarga besarku menyayangiku layaknya seorang anak yang benar-benar berharga." Tukas Yixing yang mendapat tatapan heran dari Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo. Sementara Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Merasa sendiri bisa bermaksud banyak hal. Mungkin kau tak memiliki kekasih, dan itulah sebabnya kau bermimpi, Yixingie!" Sungut Luhan yang tak lagi kuasa menahan emosinya.

"Jika Baekhyunnie atau Kyungsoo, aku memakluminya. Karena mereka masih berusia 15 tahun untuk paham apa yang aku maksud. Tapi itu kau, seharusnya kau sedikitnya menangkap apa yang tengah aku jelaskan. Kau dan aku 18 tahun, Yixingie!"

Mendengar cibiran dari Luhan, Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia merajuk.

"Eum.. Hyunnie- _yah_ ,"

Tanpa menjawab, Baekhyun dengan senang hati menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa pemuda itu tampan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Entahlah,"

Baekhyun mendesah seraya menopang dagu lalu menyeruput _Hot Chocolate-_ nya dengan sedotan. Kyungsoo, Luhan, serta Yixing diam-diam menanti penjelasan Baekhyun lebih lanjut. Mereka terlalu penasaran dengan mimpi indah Baekhyun malam tadi.

"Aku terlalu malu untuk menampakkan diriku. Maka dari itu, aku bersembunyi di balik pohon, sekedar menikmati alunan nada dari petikan senar gitarnya. Tapi aku yakin, ia pasti pemain musik." Tutur Baekhyun panjang. Sesekali senyuman kagum terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun, ketiganya kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mengingat mimpi malam tadi, Baekhyun kembali menyesali pilihannya untuk bersembunyi. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan mimpinya jika ia menampakkan diri dihadapan pemuda itu? Apa mungkin ia bisa berkelana kesana-kemari bersamanya di alam mimpi? Seandainya Baekhyun bisa meminta mengulang ataupun meneruskan mimpi itu, ia pasti akan menikmati sekaligus melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan. Termasuk mengencani pemuda itu. Tunggu, semburat merah muda menjalar di pipi Baekhyun ketika ia sendiri berharap bisa berkencan dengan pemuda itu.

 **.oOo.**

Ketika Baekhyun dalam perjalanan pulang, senja menyapa. Jalanan kala itu terasa sangat hangat dan indah. Bunga-bunga cantik kembali bermekaran, mempercantik ibu kota dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia. Sejak kecil, ia sangat menyukai musim semi.

Baginya musim semi itu bukanlah sekedar musim terindah sepanjang masa. Akan tetapi, musim semi adalah musim yang penuh makna. Musim semi seolah menggambarkan " _Biarkan hal yang telah terjadi berlalu, sambutlah harapan baru dengan kehangatan dan semangat baru_ ". Dan itulah alasan mengapa Baekhyun selalu merangkai kenangan-kenangan baik selama musim semi.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menghentikkan langkahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah taman yang masih tertimbun tumpukan salju, walau hanya sedikit. Pepohonan berdiri tegak, dan lenggang. Keadaan taman itu mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan mimpinya lagi. Entah mengapa, rasanya disinilah mimpinya berasal. Bedanya keadaan taman saat ini tak asri oleh rerumputan. Dan juga, tak ada pemuda itu. Baekhyun tersenyum. Rasanya cukup aneh berharap lebih dari sebuah mimpi. Sampai kapanpun, itu hanyalah kenyataan dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

Setelah dirasanya cukup puas mengamati, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Untuk sekali lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Tanpa menghentikkan langkahnya, Baekhyun merogoh benda pipih itu dari saku jaketnya. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari Ibunya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun segera menjawab panggilan itu.

" _Eomma_? Aku dalam perjalanan pulang,"

Baekhyun mendengarkan pesan Nyonya Byun diseberang panggilan dengan baik-baik. Sesekali Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya kecil, tanda memahami apa yang tengah dikatakan Ibunya itu.

"Syukurlah jika ia berkenan untuk mengajarku," Kedua bola mata coklat terang Baekhyun tertuju pada kaki-kaki pendeknya yang tanpa lelah melangkah, "ku harap ia akan cocok denganku. "

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, menyimak kembali tanggapan dari Ibunya.

"Tidak usahlah, _Eomma_. Aku tidak mau melewatkan pemandangan musim semi hari ini. Lagipula, aku bisa cepat menyesuaikan diri di hari pertama belajar nanti,"

Sepertinya Nyonya Byun menekankan hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kemauan Baekhyun. Pasalnya raut wajah Baekhyun seketika memuram.

"Baiklah. Akan lebih baik jika aku bersekolah formal saja."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Wajahnya menyuram, seolah terpaksa mengatakan selamat tinggal pada semua pemandangan indah ini. Terlebih ketika halte bus sudah berada di depan mata. Mengapa keindahan selalu bergulir cepat? Sedangkan keburukan seolah berjalan begitu lamban.

 **.oOo.**

"Aku pulang,"

Dengan lesu, Baekhyun membuka kedua sepatunya di ambang pintu rumah. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Nyonya Byun menghampiri Baekhyun dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Tangannya berpangku diatas dada sembari memerhatikan gerak-gerik anak gadisnya itu.

"Kenapa _Eomma_ disini? _Saem_ akan merasa tidak nyaman jika ditinggal oleh pemilik rumah,"

Baekhyun membawa sepatunya dan bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya heran dengan tingkah gadis kecilnya itu. Tanpa rasa lelah, Nyonya Byun membuntuti anak gadisnya. Masih membungkam dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Dimana _Saem_?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat ruang tamu dalam keadaan kosong.

Dua cangkir kosong dengan piring yang berisi sisa cemilan masih tersaji di atas meja. Bisa Baekhyun yakini jika Guru musiknya benar-benar datang dan menunggunya hari ini. Karena rasa penasarannya, Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ibunya, menuntut penjelasan.

"Gurumu tadi sempat menunggu setengah jam lamanya, dan dia baru saja pulang. Tepat saat kau masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Mungkin ia masih berada di luar untuk memarkir mobilnya?" Tutur Nyonya Byun sembari membersihkan meja.

Mendengar penuturan Ibunya, Baekhyun melangkah menuju jendela terdekat. Berharap ia bisa melihat Guru musik barunya walaupun dari jauh.

Dan benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Nyonya Byun. Guru musik Baekhyun masih sibuk memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan rumah. Merasa kurang jelas, akhirnya Baekhyun membuka jendela tersebut lalu menyipitkan matanya. Guru musiknya berada di dalam mobil, sukar bagi Baekhyun untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Seharusnya kau datang lebih awal," Komentar Nyonya Byun setelah membereskan meja, "kau harus memanggilnya _Oppa_ , karena usianya masih 19 tahun. Dan ia saat ini tengah duduk di bangku kuliah semester genap."

Baekhyun mendengar penjelasan Ibunya dengan pandangan yang tak luput dari mobil Guru musiknya itu.

"Ia berharap bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum hari pertama pembelajaran. Ia penasaran dengan gadis yang pandai bernyanyi, menari, membuat aransemen musik, bahkan mengarang lagu," Nyonya Byun tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ia tak akan berada di Seoul, karena ia sedang meneliti kebudayaan-kebudayaan tradisional di Indonesia."

Akhirnya mobil Guru musiknya berhasil keluar dari pekarangan rumah, melesat pergi menjauh.

"Ah dan ya! _Eomma_ rasa kau harus mengetahui ini, dia sangat tampan!"

Baekhyun menutup kembali jendelanya dan beralih menatap Ibunya.

"Menurut penjelasannya, ia keturunan Korea-USA. _Eomma_ benar-benar menyukai Guru musikmu itu. Kau memang tak salah memilih, Hyunnie." Nyonya Byun mengelus surai lembut Baekhyun penuh kasih sayang. Ia benar-benar bersyukur bisa dititipi anak secantik dan secerdas Byun Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Sesempurna itukah _Saem_? Aku memilihnya karena spesifikasinya patut diancungi jempol. Seperti yang _Eomma_ tahu, aku tak pernah bermain-main dalam dunia musik," Baekhyun terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya.

Nyonya Byun berdecak. Baekhyun memang gadis yang pintar berdalih ketika keadaan menyudutkannya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera berganti baju, setelah itu makan siang," Titah Nyonya Byun seraya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk menyerang Baekhyun. Setelah menguap kecil, gadis itu melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

 **.oOo.**

 _Kisah itu masih berlanjut. Hingga malam menjelang._

 _Sang gadis masih dengan gaun pendek putihnya kini tengah berjongkok di tepi kolam. Seulas senyuman bahagia terpatri di wajahnya, tatkala seekor burung Cemara mencipratkan air pada wajahnya. Tangan lentik itu masih sibuk memainkan air. Membuat suasana lebih tenang sekaligus menyenangkan._

 _Dibawah cahaya temaram rembulan, pesona sang gadis terlihat lebih sempurna dan menarik. Kecantikannya bukan berasal dari paras, melainkan sebuah senyuman hangat dan tulus yang tak kunjung luput. Keanggunannya bukan berasal dari seberapa lembut ia memainkan air, melainkan bagaimana ia menyikapi tetesan air yang terjatuh dari tangannya. Terasa sangat hangat dan memikat._

 _Diam-diam, dalam persembunyiannya yang entah dari sejak kapan, sang pemuda memerhatikan gadis itu. Surai panjang coklatnya, mata yang berbentuk sepasang bulan sapit, iris mata coklat terangnya, bibir tipis baby pink itu menjerat perhatian sang pemuda. Seiring berjalannya waktu, pemuda itu tersenyum bahagia. Entah untuk alasan apa._

 _"Apa yang tengah kau saksikan, Chanyeol-ah?"_

 _Pemuda itu seketika terperanjat kaget. Sosok gadis lain tiba-tiba saja hadir disebelah pemuda itu._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Irene-ah?"_

 _Mendengar kebisingan di belakangnya, sang gadis sontak memutar tubuhnya, hingga bisa ditatapnya dengan baik pemuda itu dengan sosok gadis lain. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pada akhirnya ia akan berjumpa pandang dengan sosok pemuda itu. Tapi, siapa gadis itu? Baru kali ini sang gadis melihatnya._

 _"Aku ingin kembali padamu, Chanyeol-ah," Sosok gadis yang berdiri di sebelah pemuda itu mulai terisak, "Aku.. aku tak mau disini.. aku ingin bersamamu.."_

 _"Sudah cukup Irene-ah. Abeonim dan Eomeonim tidak pernah merestui hubungan kita. Cukup sampai disini kau melukaiku. Mungkin kau masih memiliki pria-pria lain diluar sana. Jangan kembali padaku, kumohon.. Aku tak mau tersiksa untuk kesekian kalinya." Sang pemuda memohon dengan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca._

 _"Tidak!" Tolak gadis itu mentah-mentah, "Apa mungkin ia yang membuatmu jatuh hati? Iya?!"_

 _Sang gadis yang sedari tadi diam menyimak, kini harus terkena imbasnya. Padahal ia tak tahu apa-apa, tapi gadis itu kemudian menuduhnya secara tiba-tiba._

 _"Jika memang iya, lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan, eoh?! Kumohon, berhentilah kekanakan Irene-ah. Kau dan aku, bukan pasangan yang ditakdirkan bersama.."_

 _Sang gadis akhirnya paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ternyata, gadis itu adalah kekasih dari pemuda yang ia sukai. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang terlibat pertikaian. Perlahan jantungnya berdenyut nyeri. Matanya tak luput berkaca-kaca. Ia baru saja jatuh cinta, tapi mengapa harus berakhir bahkan sebelum ia mengawalinya?_

 _Untuk detik selanjutnya, pemuda itu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang gadis. Memberikan sebuah pukulan telak pada hati yang berbunga. Tangan mungilnya meremas dadanya sendiri, membuat sebuah kesakitan lain untuk menyembunyikan luka utamanya._

 _Sepertinya ia tak pernah memiliki takdir dengan pemuda itu. Sudah cukup pertemuan perih ini. Sang gadis berlari sekencang mungkin demi menghindari pertikaian sepasang kekasih itu. Ia tak boleh merusak hubungan sepasang kekasih, sekalipun mereka dalam keadaan yang tidak baik._

 _"Hey..!"_

 _Itulah kalimat terakhir yang selalu mengiang-ngiang dalam benak sang gadis, sebelum semuanya lenyap tersapu air mata kekecewaan terhadap dirinya sendiri._

 **.TBC.**

 **#Based On TRUE STORY**


	2. Chapter 2

**Spring Love**

 **By AnSianner**

 _Seharusnya kau lebih tahu.  
Selain pertemuan-pertemuan singkat tak berarti,  
pasti ada pertemuan yang menjadi awal dari semuanya. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 _ **H**_ _alo my Strawberry,  
Sebenarnya aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tapi, sebaiknya aku berbagi kenangan ini denganmu. Agar di kemudian hari, tak hanya aku yang merasakan pilu disini._

 _Dia ternyata sudah memiliki kekasih, hahaha.  
Kau tahu, Berry? Aku menangis dari dalam mimpi hingga aku terbangun. Melihatnya menatap gadis lain benar-benar membuat ketegaranku runtuh seketika. Dan yang lebih membuatku tertekan adalah bahkan ia bukan sosok yang bisa aku temui di dunia ini hahaha. Menjengkelkan! Aku hanya bisa bertemu dan menatapnya di dalam mimpi! Tapi mengapa harus berakhir seperti ini, eoh?! Benar-benar menjengkelkan! Mimpi ini membuat setengah hatiku terbelenggu dalam tidur._

 _Berry…  
Aku sudah melepasnya. Benar-benar melepasnya dengan tulus. Aku tak mau siapapun terluka sekalipun itu hanya dalam mimpi. Rasanya harga diriku akan tercemari jika aku sampai membuat mereka berdua putus. Lebih baik aku mengalah. Lagipula, disini sepertinya aku yang salah karena tiba-tiba hadir dalam mimpi mereka. Hahahahahaha. Rasanya menjengkelkan sekaligus menggelikan. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi sayangnya air mata ini tak kunjung mereda._

Sementara semua orang mengawali hari dengan senyuman, Baekhyun merenggut dalam sepi.

Mimpi malam tadi adalah mimpi yang paling menyedihkan bagi Baekhyun. Karena selain menjadikannya sebagai perusak hubungan sepasang kekasih, mimpi malam tadi menjadi akhir dari kebahagiaan sesaat yang selalu ia nanti. Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua tangannya.

Benar apa yang Luhan katakan. Mimpi itu sekedar penggambaran perasaannya. Ia hanyalah gadis kesepian dalam dunia nyatanya. Ia tak memiliki siapapun yang bisa menjadi tempat sandaran baginya.

 _Tring._

Baekhyun lekas mengangkat kepalanya, dan mencari asal suara itu. Setelah memeriksa ponselnya, Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak ada pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Lantas darimanakah asal suara itu.

Tatapan Baekhyun akhirnya terjatuh pada layar komputernya. Ada sebuah e-mail masuk. Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun merasa asing dengan nama pengirim e-mail itu. Sepengetahuannya, ia tak pernah memberikan alamat surelnya para siapapun, jika bukan untuk kepentingan. Lalu siapa ini?

 _From_ : RichardChanyeolP

 _Subjec_ t : _Important Message_

 _Morning, Spring Girl.  
This is me.. _Richard Park,  
Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jika aku sedang di Indonesia, untuk menyelesaikan penelitian pentingku. Jadi, aku hanya ingin menjadwal ulang pertemuan pertama kita. Karena aku kira, aku tak bisa berada di Korea sehari sebelumnya. Penelitianku sempat terhenti, dan itu diluar kendaliku. Maka dari itu, jika kau sempat membuka pesan ini, aku harap kau bisa segera membalasnya.  
Ps. Tuliskan nomor ponselmu saat kau membalas pesan ini. _See you_.

Baekhyun mendesah singkat. Ternyata itu adalah Guru musik barunya. Tanpa membuang waktu, Baekhyun segera membalas pesan itu.

 _To_ : RichardChanyeolP

 _From_ : springgirlhyunnie1

 _Subject_ : _Important Message_

 _Morning too_ , Park _Saem_.  
Aku sudah mendengarnya dari _Eomma_. Baiklah. Bagaimana jika pertemuan pertama kita minggu depan dari jadwal sebelumnya? Aku kira _Saem_ sudah berada di Korea sebelum hari itu.  
+621124695434 Baekhyun Byun.

Setelah membalas pesan dari Guru musiknya itu, Baekhyun melamun singkat dengan tatapan yang jauh menerawang keluar jendela. Kala itu terik mentari menyilaukan mata, memaksa Baekhyun untuk segera menutup matanya dan menikmati kehangatan yang tengah menjalar itu.

Jadwal ulang. Sepertinya Guru musik barunya itu benar-benar orang yang hebat. Terbukti jadwalnya sangat sibuk, hingga mau tak mau menjadwal ulang pertemuannya. Mungkin benar yang Nyonya Byun ceritakan tentang sosok Park _Saem_ , dia adalah pemuda yang luarbiasa.

 _Drrt. Drrt._

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya dan lekas menjawab panggilan itu, tanpa mengindahkan nama si pemanggil. Matanya kembali terpejam, menikmati kehangatan yang sempat hilang beberapa bulan lamanya ini.

"Baekhyun- _ssi_?"

Matanya sontak terbuka tatkala suara asing menyapa pendengarannya. Sebelum menjawab, Baekhyun sempat memeriksa nama si pemanggil. Dan benar, lagi-lagi dia dihubungi oleh orang yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Tetapi kali ini ia yakin, jika si pemanggil itu adalah Park _Saem_ , pasalnya baru beberapa detik yang lalu ia mengirimkan nomor ponselnya.

"Ini aku, Park _Saem_ ,"

"Ah _ne_ , _annyeong haseyo_ , Park _Saem_ ,"

"Mengenai jadwal pertemuan kita, aku setuju minggu depan dari jadwal sebelumnya. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, Baekhyun- _ssi_. Akan ku pastikan hal yang sama tidak akan terjadi di lain waktu."

Baekhyun menyalakan mode _loudspeaker_ , lalu menggeletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Tidak apa-apa Richard _Saem_. Setidaknya kau sudah berjanji padaku di lain waktu," Baekhyun kembali menghadap terik mentari itu.

"Park Chanyeol. Nama asliku Park Chanyeol, sedangkan Richard Park adalah nama USA-ku,"

"Baiklah, Chanyeol _Saem_ ,"

"Aku tutup. Dan sampai jumpa dua minggu lagi."

Panggilan itu kemudian terputus.

 **.oOo.**

"Siapa yang kau telepon, Chanyeol- _ah_?"

Seorang pemuda duduk tepat disamping Chanyeol.

"Muridku yang berada di Korea,"

Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya, paham. Tak terdengar lagi percakapan setelah itu, selain deru napas kelelahan yang berbaur dengan peluh keringat. Selama ini, Chanyeol dan temannya itu selalu ditugaskan di Negara yang bersuhu dingin. Dan tahun ini adalah kali pertama bagi mereka berdua ditugaskan di Negara beriklim tropis, seperti Indonesia. Terik mentari yang tak terasa seperti di Korea membuat keduanya mudah berkeringat dan terpaksa memakai baju berbahan tipis.

Akan tetapi, meskipun dihadapkan pada kondisi yang benar-benar baru. Chanyeol dan temannya bersyukur ditugaskan di Negara seperti Indonesia ini. Keragaman budaya, suku, bahasa, hingga agama menjadikan petualangan mereka tak kenal lelah. Setiap kaki melangkah, maka dalam hitungan detik mereka akan menemukan dunia baru. Selain itu, keragaman flora dan fauna, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk keduanya terkagum-kagum.

"Bagaimana dengan mimpimu malam tadi?" Tanya pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

Chanyeol mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya, "Aku tak lagi berjumpa dengannya,"

"Dia hilang?"

"Sepertinya demikian,"

Pemuda itu merenggut seraya tatapannya terus tertuju pada Chanyeol. Malangnya nasib sahabatnya itu. Terkadang, kelebihan tak menjanjikan kesempurnaan.

"Ku kira, dia terkejut ketika melihat Irene disampingku. Maka dari itu, dia melarikan diri entah kemana. Meski demikian, ku kira aku hapal lekuk wajahnya. Karena pada malam terakhir perjumpaan kami, aku cukup lama memerhatikan wajah cantik nan manisnya," Seulas senyum mempertampan wajah kelelahan Chanyeol. Darahnya berdesir hangat ketika batinnya membayangkan wajah gadis itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seandainya gadis itu hidup?"

"Aku akan langsung mengenalinya," Jawab Chanyeol ringan. Rasa bahagia itu kembali hadir, memberikan semangat tak tersirat baginya.

"Seyakin itu? Bagaimana jika kelak ia sama sekali tak mengenalimu?" Pemuda itu semakin gencar mempertanyakan segala kemungkinan. Berharap jika Chanyeol tak menaruh harapan setinggi itu pada sebuah mimpi.

"Maka aku akan mendekatinya, merawatnya dan membuatnya bahagia. Tetapi, aku tak ingin melakukan hal yang sama lagi."

Pemuda itu berhasil dibuat bungkam dengan jawaban terakhir Chanyeol. Benar apa dugaannya selama ini. Chanyeol masih mengingat dengan jelas kepahitan kehidupan asmaranya terakhir kali. Seandainya ia bisa memohon, ia ingin jika gadis dalam mimpi Chanyeol itu benar-benar nyata. Dan kelak akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu dunia dan akhirat. Semoga demikian.

 **.oOo.**

 _ **Hey taburan Bintang, kemarilah dan jangan sungkan untuk bercerita melalui cahayamu masing-masing.**_ – Kafe Klasik.

Selain menjadi tempat favorit semua kalangan, Kafe Klasik ini juga menjadi satu-satunya tempat yang cocok untuk mencurahkan perasaan hati. Seperti yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Duduk nyaman di sebuah kursi yang tersedia di atas panggung. Tangannya kemudian bergerak meletakkan sebuah gitar akustik di pangkuannya. Baekhyun menghela napas panjang, dan menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia gugup. Terlebih ketika sadar semua orang tengah menatapnya dan menanti penampilannya.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menatap teman-temannya di depan sana. Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Yxing tersenyum lebar seraya menggumamkan kata-kata semangat untuk Baekhyun.

Beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun mulai memetik senar gitar. Memberikan sebuah ukiran nada yang sangat lembut di telinga. Semua orang tersenyum, hanyut dalam perasaan yang Baekhyun sampaikan lewat gitarnya.

 _Air mataku tak dapat berhenti,  
aku ingin bertemu denganmu  
Cahaya musim semi terlihat sama seperti di hari itu  
Hei, aku tak dapat mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu  
Meski kau sudah tak ada, aku tetap menjalani hidup ini…_

Suara merdu Baekhyun menggema di seluruh penjuru kafe. Menemani berbagai perasaan orang-orang yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya. Apa yang Baekhyun nyanyikan seolah membentuk suatu gambaran kehidupan dalam benak mereka masing-masing. Hingga lama-kelamaan, gambaran itu berubah menjadi sebuah kisah singkat yang begitu dalam.

 _Sambil melepaskan tangan, kau berkata 'ayo cepat pergi'  
Kau yang membuatku kesal mulai melangkah dengan cerianya  
Aku hanya bisa mengejarmu dan selalu melihat sosokmu  
Tanpa menyadari dirimu yang menyembunyikan air mata_

' _Aku merasa sangat bahagia'  
Dengan cepatnya suara itu menghilang bagaikan angin  
Aku pun memanggil namamu  
Mengingat kembali senyum itu cukup membuatku merasa sedih_

 _Di musim semi itu_

 _Air mataku tak dapat berhenti, aku ingin berada di sisimu  
Kehangatanmu yang lembut itu masih terasa di telapak tanganku  
Hei, meskipun aku tahu kau sudah tak ada di sini  
Aku akan terus memanggil namamu berkali-kali  
Kita saling berpegangan tangan demi menghubungkan perasaan ini  
Suaramu selalu saja terdengar sedih dan gemetaran  
Namun segala kata-kata yang tak dapat kuucapkan  
Ada di dalam diriku dan aku tetap menjalani hidup ini… _(Ikimono Gakari – Last Scene)

Baekhyun mengakhiri permainannya. Ia terdiam sementara semua orang memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya. Tangannya terulur meraba pipinya, basah. Baekhyun tertegun, ia menangis tanpa dirinya sadari.

"Baekhyunnie! Kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo yang khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya langsung berlari ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo _-yah_.." Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan kedua matanya yang masih berkaca-kaca, "sepertinya aku gila.." Cicitnya kemudian.

"Hentikan omong kosong itu! Lebih baik kau segera turun dari sana, dan pulang.."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo menarik lengan gadis itu agar segera mengikuti perintahnya. Sementara Luhan, dan Yixing yang tak kalah khawatirnya menyambut kedatangan Baekhyun serta Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Ada apa dengan gadis cantik itu?"

"Sepertinya ia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya. Maka dari itu dia terbawa suasana saat menyanyikan lagu tadi,"

"Mungkinkah dia merasa kehilangan akan sesuatu yang baru saja ia miliki?"

Begitulah kiranya gumaman para pengunjung yang mengiringi kepergian Baekhyun dan teman-temannya dari Kafe. Jangankan mereka yang hanya menyaksikan, bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun tak mengerti menagapa dirinya bisa terbawa suasana seperti itu. Seharusnya ia tak mudah menangis seperti ini.

Semuanya terasa hampa.. Ia buta. Ia tuli dengan hatinya sendiri. Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya pelan. Hatinya tiba-tiba membenarkan presepsinya sendiri. Ya, presepsi bahwa ia merasa terpukul akan mimpi malam itu. Tanpa sepengatahuan siapapun, Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Berusaha mengusir dan menghukum diri yang berharap pada sebuah kebohongan.

"Kalian cukup mengantarku sampai taksi saja, selebihnya aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat," Ujar Baekhyun yang dengan lembut melepaskan satu-persatu tangan teman-temannya dari tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami meninggalkanmu sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini!" Luhan membentak, tak suka dengan sikap Baekhyun yang ceroboh seperti ini.

"Hentikan!" Baekhyun balas membentak, "Aku sudah remaja! Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri! Tolong, jangan terlalu mencemaskanku.."

Suara Baekhyun memelan di akhir kalimat. Tanda sadar bahwa ia sudah membentak teman-temannya itu.

Yixing menatap kedua bola mata Baekhyun yang tak fokus, "Baiklah, kami harap kau bisa selamat sampai rumah. Kami tak akan mengantarmu. Karena kami percaya padamu."

Luhan mendelik tatkala mendengar jawaban ringan dari Yixing, "Apa ma-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," Titah Yixing memotong pertanyaan Luhan. Tangannya sergap menghentikan laju sebuah taksi kosong. Yixing tersenyum serta melambaikan tangannya, memberikan beberapa pesan _non verbal_ selamat tinggal pada Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Yixing kembali menatap kedua temannya yang keheranan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya melepaskan Baekhyun dalam suasana hati yang buruk seperti itu.

"Lagipula mobil taksi itu di kendarai oleh supir, bukan Baekhyun. Jadi kita tak perlu berlebihan dalam menghadapi permasalahan yang tengah Baekhyun hadapi saat ini," Jelas Yixing dengan nada lembut.

"Tetap saja! Baekhyun sedang kehilangan fokusnya! Bagaimana jika ia tersesat! Kau memang naif, Yixingie!" Sungut Luhan. Nalurinya sebagai kakak tertua akhirnya terbangunkan.

Yixing mendesah pelan, "Aku percaya Baekhyun tak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu,"

Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi, "Lebih baik kita bergegas pulang. Jangan menyelesaikan sebuah masalah dengan emosi! Kalian tak akan menemukan titik akhir sampai kapanpun! Tenangkan hati kalian, setelah ini kita harus memastikan jika Baekhyun pulang dengan selamat,"

Benar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Lagipula semuanya sudah terjadi. Bahkan terlambat untuk sekedar memantau kemana perginya taksi yang ditumpangi Baekhyun. Yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini hanyalah berpikir positif, lalu memastikan semuanya.

Haripun berakhir dengan sebuah kepiluan yang tak tersampaikan dan sukar dipahami. Semuanya kelabu. Berbaur dengan berjuta perasaan yang entah sampai kapan akan menetap dalam hati kecil. Tak ada suara yang mampu menjelaskan, kecuali tetesan air mata yang terjatuh tanpa rasa ampun.

 **TBC**

 **#Based On TRUE STORY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spring Love  
** **By AnSianner**

 _Jika kau ingin melupakannya, maka itu akan terasa lebih sulit.  
Lebih baik kau menjalaninya dan menahannya, setelah itu ia akan pergi tanpa kau sadari.  
Sementara kau mulai terbiasa, maka ia akan mulai bosan. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 **S** eperti yang sering Baekhyun dengar, ' _semuanya tak akan semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan_ '. Sekalipun kau sudah menyusun sebuah strategi, tak akan semudah itu semuanya terlewati, tak akan semudah itu semuanya selesai, dan tak akan semudah itu kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan. Begitupula halnya dengan kehidupan, tak selamanya apa yang kau harapkan berbuah manis. Ada kalanya semuanya justru sebaliknya. Maka dari itu, menyiapkan hati amat diperlukan untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat dalam kehidupan ini.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Tetapi, Baekhyun belum merasakan perubahan apapun dalam hidupnya. Semuanya terasa masih membosankan seperti biasanya. Ia masih duduk sendirian di ayunan yang berada di belakang rumahnya itu. Satu permintaan Bekhyun selama ini, yaitu bahagia sebelum ia mati. Hanya itu saja.

"Nona,"

Baekhyun menghentikkan ayunannya. Ia tak berniat menoleh. Lebih baik ia menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan padanya itu.

"Seseorang menunggu Nona di ruang tamu, apakah Nona ingin melihatnya terlebih dahulu?" Seorang _Maid_ Shin bisa merasakan aura kesedihan dari Baekhyun. Tapi beliau tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Terlebih ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun selalu berakting ketika seseorang bertanya apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Perempuan?" Tanya singkat nan datar Baekhyun.

"Pria, Nona."

Baekhyun tak lekas menolehkan pandangannya sedikitpun. Bahkan lama-kelamaan, tatapan matanya semakin kosong.

"Suruh beliau kesini, _Ahjumma_. Aku sedang malas untuk masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Baiklah,"

Setelah itu, _Maid_ Shin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Hendak memanggil tamu.

Seekor burung Kenari hinggap di ranting pohon Cemara. Dengan ekornya yang bergerak naik-turun, ia menyiulkan beberapa lagu indah. Baekhyun memerhatikannya sejenak. Paruhnya yang mungil tak kunjung menutup. Gerakan paruhnya lincah memilah ranting-ranting ringan untuk dibawa pulang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun paham, ternyata burung Kenari itu tengah mencari ranting untuk dijadikan sarang. Sayangnya, baru saja Baekhyun hendak mengabadikan moment itu dengan memotretnya, burung Kenari lekas mengepakan sayapnya terbang bebas sembari membawa beberapa patah ranting kecil.

"Lainkali kau jangan terlalu lama memerhatikannya jika kau ingin mengabadikannya,"

Baekhyun menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam. Walaupun seseorang berbicara dalam nada yang terdengar ramah dan pelan, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun terkejut dalam diam. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa suara itu terdengar sangat asing di telinganya. Belum berniat menolehkan pandangannya, Baekhyun kembali sibuk menatap lurus ke depan.

" _Good morning, Spring Girl_!"

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya. Ia tertegun, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman ramahnya. Satu point yang membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya adalah visual pemuda itu yang berbeda jauh dari orang Korea kebanyakan.

" _Are you ready for today_?" Pemuda itu kembali bertanya dengan senyuman hangatnya.

" _Are you Korean_?" Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Dan hal itu membuat pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya terkekeh singkat.

"Hmm… _Just little bit_ ,"

" _Welcome to Korean_ , _. I hope you can enjoy your time as long as you in Korean_."

" _Of course, I will. Thank you, Spring Girl_."

" _Ahjumma_ , tolong ambilkan du- ah satu gelas coklat dingin untuk Park _Saem_ , terima kasih!" Seru Baekhyun sedikit berteriak pada _Maid_ Shin, namun kali ini senyuman secerah matahari menghiasi wajahnya.

Sebelum melaksanakan tugasnya, _Maid_ Shin menyempatkan untuk bersyukur sekaligus berterimakasih karena Baekhyun bisa mengubah suasana hatinya dengan cepat. Karena beliau yakin, jika Baekhyun dalam kondisi murung seperti tadi, kegiatan _homeschooling_ -nya akan terasa sangat canggung.

"Dimana kita akan belajar musik hari ini?" Chanyeol melangkah untuk duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di sebelah ayunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sejenak nampak berpikir, "Bagaimana jika disini? Kurasa, musikku akan tersampaikan dengan mudah jika kita berada di alam bebas,"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Benarkah? Semudah itu?"

"Yap!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat dan mantap.

Suasana hening sejenak. Chanyeol memanfaatkan keheningan dengan mengambil laptopnya dan lekas menghidupkannya. Baekhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa dalam diam mengikuti setiap gerakan tubuh Chanyeol. Di samping itu, batin Baekhyun bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dengan laptopnya itu.

"Alat musik favoritmu?" Dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar laptopnya, Chanyeol berusaha memecahkan keheningan dengan pertanyaan ringan.

"Aku menyukai semua alat musik yang bisa aku mainkan," Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat, dan sekali lagi tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun.

"Jenis musik favoritmu?"

"Ballad, _Rock Slow_ , Pop," Baekhyun tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya, merasa kesal terus ditanyai hal-hal yang terbilang ringan, "Sedari tadi kau terpaku pada laptopmu. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah kau kerjakan? Menulis skripsi atau hal semacamnya?" Baekhyun bersedekap dada dengan wajah yang datar.

Mendengar gerutu Baekhyun, Chanyeol langsung menutup laptopnya. Setelah menyimpannya di atas meja, Chanyeol kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya kembali terdiam hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hari ini adalah hari pertama anda mengajariku bermain musik, _Saem_. Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Bukankah seharusnya kau mengajariku semua hal yang berhubungan dengan musik? Atau setidaknya anda membahas dasar-dasar dari musik, seperti pengertian dan jenis-jenisnya,"

"Setelah itu, kau akan pandai dalam materi?" Sergah Chanyeol, "atau kau ingin menguasai alat musik dan semua jenis musik secepatnya?" Tatapannya berubah serius dan tajam.

"Hyun- _ah_ , musik bukan berbicara tentang seberapa paham kamu pada materi. Musik juga bukan berbicara tentang sejauh mana kau mahir memainkan alat musik, atau menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Tapi musik berbicara tentang seberapa dalam perasaanmu terhadap mereka," Chanyeol menggantung kalimatnya, sementara Baekhyun berhasil dibuat bungkam oleh jawabannya.

"Ini," Chanyeol memegang dadanya sendiri, "musik membutuhkan ini," Chanyeol tersenyum hangat kembali, "Satu cara yang bisa membuat kau menguasai mereka adalah memberikan mereka perasaan. Menyalurkan mereka sebuah perasaan. Tapi jika kau justru memainkan secara sembarangan dan kasar, niscaya kau tak akan pernah bisa menguasai mereka. Maka dari itu, kau harus bersabar dan melatih pondasi awalmu. Yang tak lain, mulai membenahi dan menyatukan diri dengan musik. Mencintai mereka tak selamanya kau menaruh hati dan mampu untuk berbagi perasaan dengan mereka. Bukankah begitu?" Tegas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

 **.oOo.**

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya lelah di atas kasur. Tangannya sibuk saling bermain satu sama lain, sedangkan matanya terpaku pada langit-langit kamar. Bayangan pemuda dalam mimpinya sekilas hadir dalam benak, menggoda rasa rindu Baekhyun.

"Mencintai mereka tak selamanya kau menaruh hati dan mampu untuk berbagi perasaan dengan mereka," Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan sekalipun kau menyatakannya berulang kali, maupun berjuta kali, kau tak bisa memastikan bahwa kau mencintainya. Itukah yang ingin Chanyeol jelaskan padanya? Baekhyun bertanya-tanya. Bila dipikir, memang benar bahwa selama kau mengatakan kau mencintainya, itu hanya sebuah pernyataan bahwa kau tak yakin dengan perasaanmu sendiri.

"Hyunnie- _yah_!"

"Eum?"

"Park _Saem_ meminta izin untuk menelponmu pada Eomma, kau harus mengangkatnya ya?" Titah Nyonya Byun dari luar kamar Baekhyun.

"Eum!"

"Dia menyutujuinya. Padahal jika kau memang ada perlu dengan puteri-ku, kau langsung saja menghubunginya. Tak usah meminta izin padaku, itu hanya akan merepotkanmu.." Sayup-sayup Baekhyun bisa mendengar Ibunya masih melakukan panggilan dengan Guru musiknya itu.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, bingung. Seharus itukah Chanyeol meminta izin pada kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang lumrah di kalangan masyarakat? Setelah menghembuskan napasnya tak paham, Baekhyun lekas meraih ponselnya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dan benar saja, itu adalah Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

"Hyun-"

"Park Saem, kenapa kau harus meminta izin orang tuaku dulu sebelum melakukan panggilan? Bukankah hal ini sangat lumrah? Terlebih kau tak pernah memiliki niatan buruk padaku, bukan begitu?" Celoteh Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Baekhyun mempunyai Guru seperti Chanyeol.

Terdengar kekehan ringan di seberang panggilan.

"Hey, dengarkan aku," Chanyeol kembali membuka suara, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih tenang dan terkesan sangat dingin, "seharusnya malam ini aku menjelaskan apa yang akan kita lakukan minggu depan, tapi sepertinya ini lebih penting untuk sekarang."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Suara Chanyeol membuat pikirannya kembali berfokus dan menyimak dengan baik apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan.

"Aku seorang guru musik dan kau tahu itu. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa dan kau tahu itu. Tapi, seharusnya kau lebih hati-hati. Kau bahkan belum tahu apa sebenarnya motifku mengajarmu. Kau hanya mengenal sebagian profil murahanku di _website_. Lalu, apa karena aku seorang guru, kau dengan mudahnya mempercayaiku? Atau apakah kau percaya jika aku mencantumkan data diri dengan jujur? Bagaimana jika sebenarnya aku adalah seorang pembunuh berantai yang hendak mencari mangsa baru untuk menjadi pelampiasan nafsuku?"

Penuturan Chanyeol yang serius mampu membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri seketika. Betul apa yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya itu. Ia tak seharusnya dengan semudah ini percaya pada orang asing yang ia kenal lewat media sosial. Karena pada hakekatnya, semua orang akan memperlihatkan sisi baik mereka untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Bukankah begitu?

"Aku menelpon Ibumu bukan tanpa alasan. Selain meminta izin untuk melakukan panggilan denganmu, aku juga sempat memperkenalkan diri singkat lewat panggilan tadi. Mencegah hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Dan minggu depan, aku mungkin akan menyempatkan diri untuk meminta izin mengajarkanmu musik, seperti yang kau minta." Sambung Chanyeol.

"Instingku memang selalu tepat. Kau kelak akan menjadi guruku yang baik, maka dari itu aku memilihmu sebagai guru musikku. Selain pengalamanmu, tentu saja aku memiliki penilaian lain terhadap calon-calon guruku," Baekhyun membela diri. Berusaha menutupi kecerobohannya sendiri.

Chanyeol terdiam. Tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, diam-diam ia tersenyum singkat mendengar pembelaan diri itu, "Terserah padamu. Mulai saat ini, aku tak akan segan-segan mengajarmu, dan mungkin aku akan melakukan… lupakan. Lebih baik kita membahas pertemuan minggu depan."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan minggu depan?"

"Perlihatkan seberapa mahir kau memainkan alat musik dan seberapa bagusnya suaramu saat bernyanyi, jujur saja aku memiliki spesifikasi tersendiri untuk muridku," Ujar Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, _Oppa_. Aku akan menunjukkan seberapa hebatnya muridmu ini. Aku harus beristirahat, karena aku memiliki jam malam." Akhir Baekhyun dengan wajah yang terlihat mulai mengantuk.

" _Good night, and have a nice dream, Spring Girl_."

" _Night too, and have a nice dream too, Unknown Guy_."

Panggilan terputus. Baekhyun yang memutuskannya.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol terlihat tersenyum dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada ponselnya. Baekhyun memang gadis yang penuh kejutan, begitulah persepsi Chanyeol terhadap murid barunya itu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _king size_ -nya. Selintas bayangan gadis dalam mimpinya kembali hadir. Kali ini wajah gadis itu semakin menjelas, seolah sudah tiba saatnya bagi Chanyeol mengenal dan mengetahui siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Gadis penguntit yang bahkan tak sekalipun berani mendekatinya. Gadis penguntit yang menyukai musik sedihnya. Gadis penguntit yang enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya sebelum Chanyeol pergi menghilang.

Baekhyun. Gadis dalam mimpi Chanyeol sangat mirip dengan Baekhyun. Bulu mata lentiknya, bola matanya yang berkilau, bibir tipisnya, hingga senyumannya membentuk sebuah kesempurnaan yang selama ini Chanyeol tanyakan.

Selama ia bermimpi tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya mampu untuk memendam rasa penasarannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk menemui gadis itu. Ia takut jika ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan gadis bergaun putih itu, jika ia memaksa untuk mendekatinya. Dan alasan utama yang membuat Chanyeol tak pernah berniat untuk memperkenalkan diri yaitu karena ia sendiri takut jika sosok Baekhyun dalam mimpinya hanyalah pemanis mimpi sementara.

Akan tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan sebuah e-mail permintaan menjadi guru _homeschooling_ seorang gadis _Senior High School_. Maksudnya untuk mencari spesifikasi calon muridnya itu terurungkan, tatkala ia mendapati bahwa wajah Baekhyun sangat mirip dengan gadis dalam mimpinya itu. Chanyeol terperangah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkinkah ini takdirnya yang selama ini ia nantikan?

Hatinya terus mengucapkan rasa syukur. Chanyeol berharap, perjumpaannya dengan Baekhyun bukanlah awal kisah yang berakhir dengan kesedihan, namun ia berharap bahwa semua ini baru saja diawali untuk akhir yang bahagia.

Walaupun masing-masing takdir dalam kehidupan sudah diatur oleh Tuhan, tapi tak ada salahnya bagi kita untuk berusaha dan berdo'a. Dalam kehidupan singkat yang memiliki titik akhir di ujung jalan sana, tujuan hidup bukanlah untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan. Melainkan sebuah proses dimana kita bisa mendapatkan pelajaran sebanyak mungkin, lalu mengamalkannya untuk menjadikannya sebagai perisai ketika ajal mendekap kita erat.

 **.TBC.**

 **#Based on TRUE STORY**


	4. Chapter 4

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By AnSianner**

 _Seandainya itu kau.  
Seandainya itu benar-benar kau.  
Seharusnya kau tahu siapa aku.  
Bukankah hidup memang begitu?  
Menyimpulkan sebuah hal dengan menatapnya. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 **T** uhan memang memiliki cara sendiri untuk membahagiakan setiap makhluknya. Selalu. Meskipun terkadang hal-hal tersebut tak mampu dipikirkan oleh akal manusia yang terbatas.

Pagi ini, ketika Mentari bersinar dengan hangatnya, Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun di rumahnya. Butuh waktu bagi Chanyeol untuk bisa melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Benar pendapat semua orang tentang wanita yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama untuk membersihkan diri. Jadi maklum jika Chanyeol mesti bersabar duduk di ruang tamu yang hanya ditemani oleh beberapa cemilan dan segelas susu coklat hangat.

Sekeluarnya Baekhyun dari kamar, Chanyeol langsung meminta izin pada _Maid_ Shin, selaku wali Baekhyun saat itu. Nyonya dan Tuan Byun memiliki beberapa pekerjaan di kantor, dengan demikian mereka harus berangkat sepagi mungkin dan menitipkan segala kepentingan Baekhyun pada _Maid_ Shin. Chanyeol mengetahui hal tersebut dari _Maid_ Shin ketika ia dijamu oleh waktu oleh Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kita akan _homeschooling_ di rumah?"

Baekhyun berhasil dibuat keheranan oleh sikap Chanyeol pagi itu. Terlebih ketika pemuda berparas campuran Korea-USA itu menarik lengannya untuk mengikuti kemana ia akan pergi.

Keheranan Baekhyun belum sempat dijawab oleh Chanyeol. Sebab selama ia mengikuti kemana perginya Guru Musiknya itu, maka selama itu juga jawaban belum terdengar.

Semuanya berakhir di dalam mobil. Masih enggan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Sementara itu, Baekhyun memasrahkan diri duduk di samping Chanyeol. Sesekali Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol, namun lirikannya berakhir cepat karena yang ditatap menolehkan perhatiannya lincah. Bisa dibilang, suasana dalam mobil cukup canggung. Dan itu karena Chanyeol belum berniat menjawab keheranan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya, "aku hendak mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," Jelasnya kemudian penuh teka-teki.

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol, Baekhyun menolehkan perhatiannya keluar jendela mobil. Menikmati pemandangan di sisi jalan. Sudah cukup lama juga bagi Baekhyun tidak melihat keadaan luar sejak pertemuannya terakhir kali dengan teman-temannya itu. Ya, pertemuan dimana ia berharap pada sebuah mimpi konyol.

"Bagaimana dengan rencana minggu kemarin?"

Chanyeol menoleh singkat pada Baekhyun, "Masih tetap dilaksanakan."

"Aku tidak membawa alat musik apapun, karena kau mengajakku keluar tiba-tiba," Baekhyun menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah membawa alat musik yang harus kau mainkan. Bukankah permainan dadakan lebih baik daripada permainan yang direncanakan untuk penilainan seberapa mahir kau bermain alat musik?" Chanyeol menyeringai disela-sela ia berkendara.

"Aku bukan gadis yang pantang menyerah," Timpal Baekhyun dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

 **.oOo.**

Taman. Ternyata Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun ke sebuah taman yang tak lagi dipenuhi oleh salju. Sekaligus taman yang berbeda dari taman minggu lalu. Semuanya terlihat hangat, dipenuhi oleh keluarga yang bertamasya bahagia, dan beberapa pasangan yang saling bertukar kasih dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sepanjang perjalanan, wajah Baekhyun nampak berseri-seri penuh kebahagiaan. Sesekali kaki-kakinya meloncat kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja dibelikan _ice cream_. Tak terhindarkan, Chanyeol yang sadar dengan kegirangan Baekhyun terlihat terkekeh kecil.

"Kau baru pertama kali kemari?"

Baekhyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang kini berada beberapa langkah di belakangnya, "Ya! Ini sangat menyenangkan sekaligus baru bagiku!" Pekiknya penuh semangat. Senyuman bahagia tampak terpatri dengan tulus di wajah polos dan cantiknya. Chanyeol tertegun melihat senyum itu.

Senyuman itu merupakan senyuman gadis yang selalu Chanyeol nantikan di dalam mimpi. Meskipun pada akhirnya senyuman itu tak pernah hadir. Entah mengapa, setiap pertemuananya dengan sang gadis selalu terhalang oleh jarak dan waktu. Seolah mereka belum diizinkan untuk saling menyapa dan memperkenalkan diri di dalam mimpi. Jika Chanyeol yang terbangun lebih dulu, maka gadis itu yang akan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol bisa melihat senyuman itu dengan tulus dan nyata. Senyuman Baekhyun yang begitu memikat dan menggetarkan hati. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun mampu tersenyum karena hal-hal yang kecil dan tak terduga seperti ini.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu bermain, sebelum kau mempertunjukkan kebolehanmu dalam bermain musik. Karena aku membawamu kesini dengan alasan ingin melihat permainan musikmu, sekaligus ku dengar musikmu dapat mudah tersampaikan jika kau berada di tengah alam. Bukankah begitu?" Chanyeol menghentikan langkah kakinya, menanti Baekhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol, "Baiklah, tapi alat musik apa yang harus aku mainkan?" Setujunya.

"Kau harus mempersiapkannya." Terang Chanyeol tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun begitu saja.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak paham, "Maksud _Oppa_?"

"Ikuti aku, setelah itu kita akan memutuskan alat musik apa yang akan kau mainkan,"

Sepertinya Chanyeol tengah membuat sebuah teka-teki dan jebakan, duga Baekhyun. Seseorang yang hebat sepertinya pasti enggan memilih murid dengan asal, alhasil ia membuat spesifikasi calon murid dengan caranya sendiri. Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan teka-teki ini, dan berusaha membuat Gurunya itu berdecak kagum.

Sesampainya di pohon rindang tepi danau, Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dengan santai disana, sementara Baekhyun masih berpikir keras apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

"Ambil ini," Titah Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan sebuah sendok pada Baekhyun.

Sendok? Baekhyun menerima sendok itu dengan penuh tanya. Benar dugaannya.

"Buatlah melodi dengan sendok itu," Petunjuk Chanyeol selanjutnya.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun memerhatikan dengan baik sendok itu. Selintas ide muncul di kepalanya. Mengingat ia saat ini sedang berada di tengah padatnya taman, mungkin ia bisa menemukan atau meminjam beberapa benda yang bisa membuat suara indah dengan sendok ini.

"Tunggu disini, aku bisa menyelesaikan teka-teki ini!" Seru Baekhyun antusias.

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya seraya matanya terpejam menikamati keindahan pagi itu.

 **.oOo.**

Satu jam telah berlalu.

Menyadari sudah terlalu lama baginya untuk menanti kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendadak khawatir. Apa mungkin jika gadis itu menyerah lalu pulang ke rumahnya tanpa pamit pada Chanyeol? Terik mentari pun seolah tak lagi bersahabat pada Chanyeol. Kenapa keadaannya menjadi seperti ini.

Chanyeol sudah memutuskan utnuk kembali menunggu sekali lagi. Jika Baekhyun tak kunjung kembali, maka ia akan pergi mencari gadis itu. Dengan gelisahnya Chanyeol berjalan kesana-kemari.

"Aku datang," Seru nyaring Baekhyun dengan riang, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol mendelik dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika melihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini terlalu lama untuk mencari bahan-bahan alat musikmu!" Tegas Chanyeol dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, namun hal itu tak diindahkan oleh Baekhyun.

Tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun, Baekhyun berjalan melewati Chanyeol dengan sebuah gelas di tangannya dan sendok yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol di tangannya yang lain. Baru pertemuan kedua namun Baekhyun mampu membangunkan naluri lelaki seorang Chanyeol. Sangat menajubkan. Terlebih ketika mereka tak pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kecuali dalam alam bawah sadar yang sama sekali tak mudah untuk diingat.

"Sayangnya aku hanya menemukan satu gelas, dan ini tak bisa membentuk sebuah rangkaian nada," Keluh Baekhyun yang saat ini tengah mengisi gelas tersebut dengan air dari danau.

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Dia masih jengkel dengan sikap ceroboh Baekhyun tadi. Bagaimana jika ia pergi tepat ketika Baekhyun kembali? Tapi sebagian dari hati Chanyeol menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, merutuki kebodohannya yang memberikan sebuah tantangan beresiko pada gadis yang baru ia temui minggu kemarin.

"Kemarilah, duduk di sebelahku, mungkin melodinya tidak akan terdengar jika kau berdiri di sana, _Oppa_ ," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya, ia bermaksud mengajak Chanyeol untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya di atas hamparan hijaunya rerumputan.

Setelah menghembuskan napasnya sekali lagi, Chanyeol mengabulkan permintaan Baekhyun. Ditatapnya dengan seksama wajah Baekhyun yang berseri-seri.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sergah Chanyeol ketika dirasanya Baekhyun hendak duduk dengan _dress_ selututnya itu.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru segera duduk dan berusaha menutupi sebagian pahanya yang nyaris terlihat. Semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya, menyadari jika tatapan Chanyeol terus tertuju pada apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku sudah menutupinya! Kau guruku, ingat itu!" Bentak Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Seharusnya kau memakai baju rumahan," Keluh Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak melepaskan kemejanya.

"H-hey! Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan?! Jangan lepaskan kemejamu! Atau aku akan berteriak!" Ancam Baekhyun gelagapan ketika melihat Chanyeol menahan gerakannya.

Ancaman berakhir. Seketika itulah Chanyeol melepaskan kemejanya, namun ia masih memakai baju tanpa lengan. Berbeda jauh dengan apa yang Baekhyun perkirakan. Hening sejenak, Baekhyun sibuk merutuki persepsi berlebihannya. Mana mungkin Chanyeol berani membuka kemejanya jika ia tidak memakai apapun lagi.

"Aku tak berniat melakukan apapun padamu, Hyun- _ah_. Pakai ini, aku takut pemuda atau orang lain akan melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak mereka lihat," Saran Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang meletakkan kemejanya tepat di atas paha Baekhyun. Menutupi sempurna sepasang paha kecil itu, "sekarang mulai persembahan musikmu itu,"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelas dan air danau di hadapannya. Ia kembali berfokus pada tujuan awalnya, yang tak lain mempersembahkan permainan musiknya pada Chanyeol.

Sebagai pembuka, Baekhyun memukul pelan gelas yang setengahnya berisi air itu dengan pelan. Kemudian tangannya mengambil dan menumpakan air danau dengan perlahan, membuat suara percikan air yang menenangkan. Semuanya kemudian dimulai, perpaduan nada melengking nan indah dari pukulan gelas dengan percikan tenang air danau. Beberapa kali ketukan nadanya berubah, memainkan perasaan pendengarnya.

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, menikmati persembahan musik sederhana dari Baekhyun ini. Ternyata ia sudah memilih calon murid yang benar sekaligus hebat. Gadis kecil ini membuktikan bahwa alam di sekitar kita bisa membuat melodi indah mereka sendiri, tergantung bagaimana kita memainkannya.

Permainan musik Baekhyun mencapai point terakhir. Dengan sentuhan yang lembut, Baekhyun berhasil memberikan harmonisasi bergantian dari percikan air dan nada gelas. Ia lekas tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Saat itulah, baru ia sadari bahwa Chanyeol mirip dengan seseorang. Kedua mata bulat tajam yang terpejam itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Baekhyun terkesiap, seketika benaknya membandingkan wajah Chanyeol dan pemuda dalam mimpinya yang sama persis tanpa beda. Batinnya mulai menduga-duga, mungkinkah mereka orang yang sama?

"Baiklah, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membuatku kagum," komentar Chanyeol seraya membuka kedua matanya. Sementara Baekhyun memalingkan wajah gugup sekaligus rasa herannya.

"Kau bisa bermain, pertemuan hari ini cukup sampai disini," Putus Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat ia duduk.

 _Siapa kau, Oppa? Kenapa kau mirip dengan sosok pemuda dalam mimpiku?_ – Tanya batin Baekhyun selama ia memandangi apa yang tengah dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Berdirilah, bukannya kau ingin bermain?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman tampannya, membuat Baekhyun tersipu diam.

Tanpa menunda waktu, Baekhyun dengan gesit berdiri dan memegang erat kemeja Chanyeol. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada wajah Chanyeol. Sebagian dalam hatinya merasa bahagia karena dipertemukan dengan pemuda yang selama ini menghantui rasa rindunya, sebagian hatinya yang lain merasa sedih karena terakhir kali perjumpaannya dengan pemuda dalam mimpi itu kurang baik. Mungkin saja mimpi terakhir kali itu sebagai pertanda atau petunjuk bahwa Chanyeol juga memiliki kekasih di kehidupan nyatanya.

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak mengambil kembali kemejanya dari tangan Baekhyun, saat itulah sang gadis menolaknya dan memeluknya erat. Seolah tak memberikan izin sedikitpun pada Chanyeol untuk sekedar menyentuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kemeja ini?" Sungut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti, "Aku hendak memakainya kembali, Nona Byun. Maka dari itu, kembalikan," Pinta Chanyeol cukup jengkel.

"Jangan!" Tolak Baekhyun keras, "Kemeja ini sudah kotor! _Oppa_ tidak boleh menggunakannya kembali,"

"Bukankah itu tidak kotor sama sekali? Itu hanya menjadi penutup pahamu?"

"Karena itu ini kotor! Aku malu jika kau menggunakannya kembali!"

"Lalu maksudmu aku harus berkeliaran dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Chanyeol berkacak pinggang, "Hey ini memalukan. Ayolah adik kecil, kembalikan itu padaku. Lagipula aku tidak merasa jijik sedikitpun." Nada bicaranya tiba-tiba melembut.

" _Oppa_ , aku malu jika kau memakai kemeja ini, karena secara tak langsung kemeja ini sudah menyentuh bahkan menutupi pahaku. Ayolah, aku malu mengatakan ini." Rengek Baekhyun manja, melawan nada lembut Chanyeol, "Lagipula kau memiliki tubuh yang proposional, kenapa kau harus malu."

Wanita selalu menang dan lelaki selalu kalah. Begitulah kiranya yang sedang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini. Batinnya menyerah ketika berdebat dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu, bisa kau ambilkan kaos di dalam mobil? Aku akan menunggu disini," Pinta Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memelas pada Chanyeol, namun sayangnya itu tidak menggoyahkan permintaan Chanyeol sedikitpun, "Pergilah, bantu _Oppa_ ,"

"Baiklah,"

Baekhyun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan gesit.

Mungkin mulai saat ini, Chanyeol harus belajar mengalah pada Baekhyun. Karena ia sadar, gadis itu memiliki berjuta _aegyo_ untuk melawannya. Untuk sekali lagi Chanyeol memerhatikan lengannya yang berotot itu, kemudian terkekeh geli sendiri. Semburat merah muda menjalar di pipinya, tatkala pikirannya melayang memikirkan wajah malu Baekhyun tadi. Benar-benar gadis yang manis sekaligus cantik.

 **.TBC.**

 **#Based on TRUE STORY**

 **Ps : Sebelumnya, saya memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya bila pada Chapter ini kalian lebih sering menemukan typo TT Sejujurnya, saya tidak sempat memeriksanya kembali dikarenakan kurangnya waktu. Dan saya mohon dukungan hangat kalian dengan review, fav, follow** **Setidaknya saya ingin kalian menghargai jerih payah saya** **Terimakasih untuk anda yang sudah menyempatkan memberikan beberapa patah kata untuk menyemangati saya** **Special Thanks for BaekHill**


	5. Chapter 5

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By AnSianner**

 _Semua orang mengetahuinya.  
Semua orang pernah merasakannya.  
Betapa bahagianya ketika seseorang mencintaimu dengan tulus.  
Betapa menyenangkannya menjadi seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.  
Dan betapa menyakitkannya ketika kata 'Kita' berubah menjadi 'Kau' dan 'Aku', hanya karena satu kata yang terasa setajam samurai. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 **B** aekhyun benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia merasa sangat nyaman dan penuh semangat tak seperti biasanya. Padahal tak ada yang berbeda, selain kehadiran sosok Chanyeol yang menjadi Guru Musik barunya itu.

Sebuah kaos putih mencuri perhatian Baekhyun yang saat ini sudah membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Baekhyun lekas menjinjitkan kaki karena lengannya belum mampu meraih kaos putih yang tergeletak di kursi kemudi itu. Meskipun ia harus bersusah payah hanya untuk membantu Chanyeol, tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan lelah. Sungguh mengherankan.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Chanyeol inginkan, Baekhyun kembali mengunci pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan taman indah itu untuk menemui Chanyeol.

"Ini kaos yang kau inginkan, dan kemeja ini akan ku kembalikan jika aku- ah maksudku jika _maid_ di rumahku sudah mencucinya," Baekhyun menyerahkan kaos tersebut ke Chanyeol. Selanjutnya, tanpa rasa malu ia mengikatkan kemeja Chanyeol ke pinggangnya.

Chanyeol terdiam memerhatikan.

"Aku hanya malas menentengnya, aku harap kau tidak marah hanya karena aku melakukan hal konyol ini pada kemejamu.."

"Tak apa, lebih kau gunakan seperti itu daripada hanya kau bawa-bawa nanti. Setidaknya kemeja itu lumayan berguna hari ini." Kekeh Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya dengan tatapan yang terus terjatuh pada kaos putih di lengannya.

Baekhyun merasakan kejanggalan, terlebih ketika ia menyadari jika Chanyeol hanya sibuk memerhatikan kaos putih pesanannya tanpa berniat untuk memakainya sedikitpun. Apa mungkin ia salah membawa kaos?

"Ada yang salah, _Oppa_?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos Baekhyun, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa ini sangat memalukan untukmu, tapi.. bagaimana aku memakai kaos ini sementara aku masih memakai kaos lain?" Jelas Chanyeol canggung. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat serba salah saat ini.

"Maka dari itu, sebaiknya _Oppa_ melupakan rasa malumu sedikit! Karena _Oppa_ harus berjalan menuju kamar ganti di sekitar taman ini, atau _Oppa_ harus menggunakan pakaian ini seharian!" Gerutu Baekhyun polos, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Sebaiknya kau memutar tubuhmu, sementara aku akan berganti pakaian dibalik semak-semak." Pesan Chanyeol tiba-tiba, tanpa mengindahkan Baekhyun yang diam mematung.

"H-hey! Jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka akan salah paham!"

 **.oOo.**

Disaat dinginnya angin malam memeluk erat, hadirlah kehangatan kecil yang berusaha mengusir rasa dingin itu. Gemerlapnya lampu sepanjang jalan, terasa lebih istimewa oleh hal yang tak pernah kau bayangkan akan datang secara tiba-tiba. Dan terakhir, ketika kedua mata tertutup, terasa aman meskipun kau tahu saat itu kau tak berada di pelukan seorang Ibu maupun Ayah. Cinta. Mungkinkah hal tak berguna tersebut adalah gambaran dari perasaanmu yang tengah bahagia? Enthalah, semua orang yang pernah jatuh cinta pasti akan merasakannya. Bukankah begitu?

"Eungh.." Lengguh Baekhyun yang mulai terusik dari tidurnya ketika Chanyeol sedikit mempercepat laju mobilnya.

Dengan cepat, Chanyeol kembali memperlambat laju mobilnya. Ditatapnya sekilas wajah tenang Baekhyun yang terlelap disisinya itu. Kemudian seulas senyum terpatri dengan tulus di wajah tampannya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat bahagia hanya karena memandang wajah tenang Baekhyun saat ini.

Sepanjang hari ini, Baekhyun memang berlaku sangat hyperaktif jadi itulah sebabnya mengapa ia bisa tertidur pulas di dalam mobil Chanyeol seperti ini. Selain itu, Baekhyun sepertinya tak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu diluar rumahnya. Wajah tampan yang bahagia itu lekas terganti dengan wajah penuh kesal, sekaligus sedih. Suasana tak lagi terasa sehangat tadi.

 _"Ketika itu.. Baekhyun masih berusia sekitar 6 tahun…_

 _Usaha Suami ku belum begitu baik, dan bisa dibilang keadaan ekonomi kami masih terlampau sederhana. Meskipun tersasa sangat tak nyaman, kami tinggal bersama beberapa saudara Suami ku dalam lingkungan yang cukup sempit," Nyonya Byun menjeda kalimatnya, mengingat masa lalu keluarganya selalu membuat batinnya berteriak penuh keperihan._

 _Chanyeol hanya bisa menyimaknya, tak kuasa untuk menimpali maupun bertanya. Melihat Nyonya Byun bercerita dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya saja sudah mampu mengiris hatinya Chanyeol._

 _Nyonya Byun menatap Chanyeol baik-baik. Seharusnya di awal pertemuannya dengan calon guru baru Baekhyun tak seperti ini. Menceritakan masa lalu yang kelam. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika setelah ini Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajar Baekhyun? Akan tetapi, Nyonya Byun benar-benar ingin membuat Baekhyun kembali seperti dulu. Kembali menjadi pribadi yang bahagia tak berlebihan, maupun sedih tak berlebihan. Jadi, mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun._

 _"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan mengurungkan niatmu untuk mengajar Baekhyun, atau jika tidak kau akan merasa jijik dengan anak gadisku itu.."_

 _Chanyeol terperanjat dalam diam, apa maksud dari perkataan Nyonya Byun itu?_

 _"Aku membenci kekejaman Dunia ini. Terutama kebencian mereka pada sosok Baekhyunku yang kecil. Hanya karena ia memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibanding anak Korea kebanyakan, wajah yang tak secantik sekarang, dan tingkahnya yang terlampau nakal, ia harus menerima hukuman dari orang dewasa. Yang membuatku semakin sedih adalah ketika orang yang memberi hukuman itu ialah orang yang seharusnya menjaganya, mendidiknya, dan memberi mereka kasih sayang. Bukan bermaksud aku membenci keluarga Suami ku, akan tetapi aku merasa ini tak adil. Baekhyun setiap harinya mendapatkan luka. Entah itu luka lecet karena dicubit di lengan kirinya, entah itu luka yang tak terlihat secara visual. Mungkin sekilas kau akan berpikir 'Apa salahnya mendidik seorang anak dengan sedikit kekerasan, bukan? Terlebih ketika anak kecil itu memang tak mudah untuk di didik secara baik-baik.'. Ya, aku memang membenarkan hal itu, tapi aku yakin kau tak akan mengatakannya jika kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya Baekhyun lakukan ketika itu, dan bagaimana polosnya pikiran seorang anak kecil. Jangankan kau yang bergelar mahasiswa, bahkan aku selaku orang tuanya dan juga orang yang lebih dewasa darimu masih menyalahkan pikiran polos anak kecil. Hahaha lucu bukan?" Nyonya Byun tertawa miris di akhir kalimatnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol membenarkan perkataan beliau. Tak akan ada orang yang mengerti posisimu, karena hanya kau yang menjalaninya._

 _"Kau tahu apa yang membuat Baekhyun ku berubah? Ketika ia kecil, ia bahkan sudah dilecehkan oleh Pamannya sendiri. Hahaha. Ini benar-benar membuatku gila!"_

 _Chanyeol tertegun, kedua bola matanya terbelalak kaget, "Tunggu, ap- apa yang Nyonya maksud?"_

 _Nyonya Byun mengusap air matanya kasar, "Ya, di usianya yang seharusnya ia bahagia dan tumbuh normal, justru Baekhyun harus mendapat perlakuan yang teramat kasar dari Pamannya sendiri. Ia dicium paksa, dan untung Baekhyun tak pernah menyetujui dan bersikap sangat tegar melebihi orang dewasa. Dan yang lebih parahnya adalah ketika aku tak pernah menyadari perubahan perilaku Baekhyun itu disebabkan oleh apa, sekaligus aku baru mengetahuinya ketika ia berani berbicara saat berumur 14 tahun. Lucu bukan? Mengapa harus anakku yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu? Apa karena ia jelek, benar? Apa karena ia berbeda, benar? Justru merekalah yang membuat Baekhyun ku berbeda! Mereka membuat emosi Baekhyun tak stabil dulu! Lantas apa hukuman yang mereka dapatkan saat ini?! Sepadankah dengan rasa sakit anakku kala itu?!"_

Air mata, emosi serta ekspresi Nyonya Byun terlihat penuh dendam, sakit, sekaligus terpukul. Ketahuilah bagi sosok orang tua, tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan selain melihat anaknya terjatuh tak berdaya. Hal itu karena, bahkan mereka yang pada hakekatnya adalah orang tua dari anak itu tak pernah memperlakukan mereka sejauh itu, akan tetapi orang lain yang tak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan anaknya mampu untuk melakukan kejahatan keji itu.

Baiklah, mungkin benar karena itu bukan milik mereka. Jadi tanpa hati mereka bisa merusak atau memperlakukan sang anak dengan seenak hati. Akan tetapi, jika memang mereka seorang 'Manusia' seharusnya mereka berpikir ulang ketika hendak melakukan hal-hal tak berguna itu. Mengingat pasti anak itu memiliki orang tua, dan pasti orang tuanya akan merasa sedih apabila anaknya diperlakukan hina seperti itu. Karena mereka pemilik sementara anak itu.

 _"Park Saem, ku harap kau akan tetap tinggal di samping Baekhyun. Sekalipun di masa yang akan datang kau akan melihat pribadinya yang benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kau lihat saat ini. Aku harap kau tak akan melarikan diri seperti mereka yang pernah mengajar Baekhyun. Kau tahu, secara tak langsung, kepergian kalian juga bisa menyebabkan pribadi Baekhyun yang saat ini semakin parah. Aku tak mau itu terjadi, karena itu berhubungan dengan nyawa Baekhyun."_

Chanyeol kembali mengingat perkataan Nyonya Byun dengan jelas. Kejutannnya yang luarbiasa memprihatinkan, dan permintaannya yang kecil itu justru mampu memperkuat pribadi Baekhyun. Ditatapnya cukup lama wajah tenang Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali mengalihkan fokus kepada jalanan. Maka dari itu, jangan sepelekan hal-hal kecil di dunia ini. Mungkin itu sepele untukmu, tapi entah untuk orang lain.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat. Dengan lembut dan perlahan, Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan gerbang besar rumah Baekhyun. Untuk sekali lagi, Chanyeol menyempatkan memandangi topeng wajah Baekhyun yang luarbiasa sulit untuk ditebak maupun dibuka. Topeng yang kuat menjaga kesedihan dan kemarahan gadis kecil itu sedari dulu hingga sekarang. Topeng yang mungkin sudah menjadi kebutuhan utama bagi seorang gadis berjiwa rapuh seperti Baekhyun.

"Hyun-ah.." Chanyeol mulai membelai surai Baekhyun dengan hati-hati, "Hyun-ah, kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahmu.." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang terkesan sangat menenangkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Baekhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Ia mulai terusik dari dalam mimpinya. Chanyeol tersenyum, bersiap menyambut kesadaran gadis itu.

"Eum.. Terima kasih _Oppa_ ," Suara Baekhyun parau, maklum ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Masuklah, udara malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Titah Chanyeol sedikit memaksa, khawatir dengan keadaan muridnya itu.

Sembari menggosok wajahnya karena masih mengantuk, Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Chanyeol. Perlahan dilepaskannya sabuk pengaman, dan membuka pintu mobil antara sadar dan tidak. Setelah memberikan salam singkat, Baekhyun lekas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol masih memerhatikannya sampai ia hilang tertelan gerbang.

 **.oOo.**

Seperti biasanya, Baekhyun akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman apabila ia memiliki waktu senggang.

Hari ini adalah hari libur bagi Baekhyun. Meskipun ia hanya _homeschooling_ , akan tetapi ia juga memiliki hak yang sama dengan peserta didik lainnya yang bersekolah formal. Tak ada yang membedakan Baekhyun dengan peserta didik lainnya, selain ia belajar secara khusus di dalam rumah, bukan di kampus sekolah.

Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa terkadang Baekhyun jenuh dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Terutama fakta bahwa ia bukanlah sosok seorang gadis yang mudah bergaul dengan gadis yang sebaya dengannya. Mungkin karena ia sering mengerjakan segala sesuatunya sendiri, jadi hal tersebut memengaruhi cara ia bersosialisasi di lingkungan masyarakat. Akan tetapi, sekarang Baekhyun lebih terbuka. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi gadis yang selalu ceria, agar bisa menjadi salah satu bagian dalam ramainya dunia ini. Ia tak sekaku dulu lagi, yang akan lari kencang apabila tak ada orang tua disisinya kemudian seseorang berbicara dengannya.

"Hah.." Baekhyun mendesah panjang, "Sepertinya hari beranjak siang," Tuturnya sembari mengintip mentari yang sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"Kenapa hari berlalu dengan cepat, menyebalkan!" Rutuknya tiba-tiba.

Merasa terik mentari kurang bersahabat sekaligus tak akan membuat tulangnya kuat, Baekhyun bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya.

 **.oOo.**

" _Eomma_?" Pekik Baekhyun menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang utama rumahnya, sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menyahut pekikannya itu.

" _Eomma_? _Ahjumma_?" Sahutnya lagi.

"Ya, Nona. Kami sedang mempersiapkan makan siang, maaf. Ada apa Nona?" _Maid_ Shin berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

" _Eomma_ , mana?"

"Ah, Nyonya dan Tuan sedang keluar, mengurus beberapa rapat mendadak yang tak dapat diwakilkan." Jelas _Maid_ Shin dengan senyuman yang tak lekas hilang dari wajahnya yang mulai penuh keriput.

Baekhyun mendesah singkat, " _Ahjumma_ , lainkali sesibuk apapun _Ahjumma_ , kau harus menyempatkan diri melakukan beberapa perawatan pada wajahmu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dan marah pada diriku sendiri karena berhasil membuat banyak keriput pada wajah cantikmu,"

 _Maid_ Shin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja Nona, setelah aku pulang dari rumah ini, aku selalu menyempatkan beberapa perawatan pada wajahku. Karena itu, suamiku masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini hahaha.." Gelaknya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian memang pasangan sehidup-semati! Kalau begitu, aku ingin mandi, setelah itu aku akan segera kembali ke ruang makan dan menyantap habis makanan kalian, okey?"

Tanpa mendengar penuturan Maid Shin lebih lanjut, Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sesekali bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan dengan kegembiraan yang dibawa olehnya.

" _AHJUMMA_!"

 **^^TBC^^**

#BasedOnTRUEStory

Ps : Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini Aku menghargai kalian semua yang memberikan reviews padaku, menjadikan ff ini favorit, dan juga mengikuti ff ini Terima kasih Dan bagi kalian yang belum, aku ingin mengatakan "Selain membeli kebutuhan untuk kalian sendiri, bukannya meluangkan waktu untuk memberikan semangat pada hal yang gratis tidak sepadan dengan apa yang kalian dapatkan dan miliki?"


	6. Chapter 6

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By AnSianner**

 _Sejenak ku tak pernah menyadari bahwa kehadiran mu,  
membuat separuh hidupku berubah.  
Ketika bersama mu aku ingin menghentikan waktu,  
karena aku ingin terus menikmati indahnya saat-saat kecil itu. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

" _Eomma_?" Pekik Baekhyun menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang utama rumahnya, sayangnya tak ada seorangpun yang berniat menyahut pekikannya itu.

" _Eomma_? _Ahjumma_?" Sahutnya lagi.

"Ya, Nona. Kami sedang mempersiapkan makan siang, maaf. Ada apa Nona?" _Maid_ Shin berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berdiri.

" _Eomma_ , mana?"

"Ah, Nyonya dan Tuan sedang keluar, mengurus beberapa rapat mendadak yang tak dapat diwakilkan." Jelas _Maid_ Shin dengan senyuman yang tak lekas hilang dari wajahnya yang mulai penuh keriput.

Baekhyun mendesah singkat, " _Ahjumma_ , lainkali sesibuk apapun _Ahjumma_ , kau harus menyempatkan diri melakukan beberapa perawatan pada wajahmu. Aku jadi merasa bersalah dan marah pada diriku sendiri karena berhasil membuat banyak keriput pada wajah cantikmu,"

 _Maid_ Shin terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Tenang saja Nona, setelah aku pulang dari rumah ini, aku selalu menyempatkan beberapa perawatan pada wajahku. Karena itu, suamiku masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini hahaha.." Gelaknya bersamaan dengan Baekhyun.

"Kalian memang pasangan sehidup-semati! Kalau begitu, aku ingin mandi, setelah itu aku akan segera kembali ke ruang makan dan menyantap habis makanan kalian, okey?"

Tanpa mendengar penuturan Maid Shin lebih lanjut, Baekhyun berlari kecil untuk menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua itu. Sesekali bersenandung kecil, Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan dengan kegembiraan yang dibawa olehnya.

" _AHJUMMA_!"

Melihat seseorang terkapar di atas kasurnya adalah hal yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun kaget sekaligus terasa terancam, terlebih saat ini yang ia lihat adalah awak pemuda yang tidur telungkup di atas kasurnya.

"Nona, apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" _Maid_ Shin bertanya dengan raut wajah keheranan, dan lagi beliau tidak beranjak dari tempat berdirinya.

"Ada seorang pemuda di kamar ku! Siapa dia?!" Tanya nyaring Baekhyun dengan sesekali mencuri pandang pada tubuh pemuda itu yang tak kunjung terusik dari tidurnya.

Melihat gelagat Baekhyun yang memang ketakutan, _Maid Shin_ tak kuasa menahan tawanya. Seharusnya tadi, Baekhyun mendengarkan apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Dengan begitu, pasti Baekhyun tak akan sekaget ini.

"Itu Park _Saem_ mungkin, Nona.."

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua mata sipitnya, "Chanyeol _Oppa_?" Memastikan.

 _Maid_ Shin kali ini hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda jawaban.

"Kenapa Chanyeol _Oppa_ disini? Bukannya hari ini adalah hari libur ku?"

"Tadi pagi ketika Nona sudah berangkat, Park _Saem_ datang. Ia meminta izin pada Nyonya dan Tuan untuk melihat dokumen hasil pembelajaran _homeschooling_ Nona, sekaligus ingin membicarakan suatu hal yang penting dengan Nona. Berhubung Nona tidak mudah untuk dipaksa pulang jika sedang diluar, Nyonya dan Tuan mempersilahkan ia untuk mencarinya sendiri di kamar mu. Dan juga, ia sempat dipaksa untuk beristirahat di kamar tamu, karena wajahnya tadi terlihat sangat pucat seolah tak tidur sepanjang malam. Sudah ya, _Ahjumma_ harus masak. Jangan terlalu berisik, mungkin Park _Saem_ masih lelah." _Maid_ Shin berlalu pergi menuju dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan siang Baekhyun serta Chanyeol.

Setelah _Maid_ Shin pergi meninggalkan tempat beliau berdiri di lantai bawah tadi, Baekhyun perlahan mulai mengendap masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sejenak ditatapnya dengan seksama raut wajah Chanyeol yang memang terlihat sangat kusut, dan juga kelelahan. Rambutnya yang berantakan, sekaligus kemejanya yang sedikit kusut menambah kesan jika Chanyeol mungkin memang tidak tidur semalaman atau mungkin dua malam ini.

Baekhyun merahup napasnya dalam-dalam. Seharusnya jika ia pulang berjalan-jalan seperti ini, ia segera mandi dan menyantap makan siang. Namun kali ini ia tak bisa mengerjakan kegiatan biasanya langsung, pasalnya dokumen tentang hasil pembelajaran _Homeschooling_ -nya berserakan dimana-mana, terutama di atas kasur.

"Eungh…"

Chanyeol mulai terusik dari tidurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun tengah sibuk merapikan kembali dokumen-dokumen pribadinya itu.

Samar-samar dalam kesadarannya yang belum pulih sempurna, Chanyeol mendengar suara-suara bising gesekan antar kertas. Dengan keadaan penglihatan yang masih buram juga, Chanyeol berusaha duduk dan memijat pelipisnya pelan seraya memerhatikan lekuk tubuh mungil itu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol sudah bisa menebaknya meskipun ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Seharusnya _Oppa_ membereskan ini kembali sebelum tertidur pulas di kamar ku tanpa permisi," Ketus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum singkat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau kerjakan malam kemarin? Bukannya sesibuk apapun kita harus meluangkan waktu sekitar dua jam atau lebih untuk tidur? Selain tidak baik untuk kesehatan, terjaga sepanjang malam juga bisa membuat kau tampak lebih jelek dari biasanya!" Sambung Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun.

Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang benar itu, Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya entah untuk alasan apa. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya tak dihiasi oleh senyuman tampan itu lagi.

"Sudahlah, berhubung sudah terjadi dan tak akan bisa diulangi. Sekarang _Oppa_ lebih baik mandi di kamar mandiku, tanpa memakai barang-barang ku! Terkecuali sabun cair, dan sikat gigi baru di laci meja kamar mandi. Setelah itu, _Oppa_ harus segera turun dan lekas makan siang karena _Maid_ Shin dan _Chef_ yang lainnya sudah bersusah payah membuatkan makanan lezat. Aku pergi."

Baekhyun telah meninggalkan kamarnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan renungannya yang berlanjut. Matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. Padahal tak ada perkataan Baekhyun yang terlampau pedas, tapi Chanyeol nampak bersedih akan sesuatu. Mungkinkah sesuatu telah terjadi? Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Gambaran bahwa ia sangat marah dengan dirinya sendiri saat ini.

 **.oOo.**

Keheningan menghiasi meja makan. Selain sayup-sayup suara gesekan antara wajan dan sepatula, tak ada suara lain yang menemani Baekhyun dengan makanan yang sudah tersaji manis di hadapannya. Sembari menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sejenak menerawang jauh keluar jendela yang berjarak kurang lebih dua meter dari tempat duduknya.

Layaknya seorang Putri Kerajaan yang lelahnya menahan sendiri, Baekhyun lama-kelamaan kehilangan fokusnya dengan tatapan yang tak kunjung beralih. Bahkan kedatangan Chanyeol juga sama sekali tak membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya.

Tanpa suara, Chanyeol di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Setelah menyamankan duduknya, Chanyeol lekas mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis cantik yang duduk dihadapannya. Untuk beberapa detik, Chanyeol kaget karena matanya beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun akan tetapi gadis itu nampak tak fokus.

"Hyun-ah, kau kehilangan fokusmu…" Chanyeol setengah berbisik dengan tangan kanan yang sibuk mengganggu lamunan Baekhyun, dan nampaknya hal itu berhasil.

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Wajahnya memerah padam.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya.. Sedikit tertarik untuk bermain diluar.." Cicit Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, "Kenapa? Sepertinya kau gadis yang kurang pandai dalam berbohong?" Ledeknya kemudian.

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun membisu di tempat seketika.

Sepertinya, Baekhyun sudah menyembunyikan perasaannya dari Chanyeol. Itu terbukti ketika Chanyeol menangkap basah kebohongan Baekhyun. Mungkinkah masalah yang tengah Baekhyun fikirkan ialah masalah yang serius? Atau hanya keresahan singkat? Chanyeol menduga-duga dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, apapun itu. Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan. Sampai kapanpun, kau tak akan menemukan jalar keluar jika kau terus memikirkan masalah itu. Yang harus kau lakukan ialah mulai menghadapi masalah demi masalah yang mengganggu fikiranmu."

"Ucapan _Oppa_ tak sepenuhnya benar. Bukankah masalah harus difikirkan terlebih dahulu agar menemukan jalan keluar yang tepat? Dan, tak selamanya juga orang bisa bertingkah sekuat dan seberani itu dalam menghadapi masalah meskipun pada kenyataan apa yang _Oppa_ katakan ialah benar. Tapi, tak semua orang bisa seperti itu." Baekhyun menjawab dengan tatapan yang lagi-lagi kosong. Namun kali ini, Chanyeol bisa membaca ada rasa kecewa yang disampaikan oleh tatapan mata Baekhyun. Sungguh, baru kali ini Chanyeol menemukan murid _Homeschooling_ dengan kemampuan yang luarbiasa seperti Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah hentikan perdebatan ini. Kita seharusnya makan yang banyak! Dan juga _Oppa_ harus menjelaskan kepadaku kenapa _Oppa_ harus memerika semua dokumen pribadiku?" Lanjut Baekhyun dengan perubahan sikap cerianya yang drastis dan cepat.

Chanyeol terperangah, ia berhasil disudutkan oleh Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun sendiri tak pernah tahu alasan Chanyeol.

Mendapati jika Chanyeol lamban menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengambil makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya itu. Dia lekas mengalihkan pandangannya yang penuh curiga pada Chanyeol.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku perhatikan tentangmu. Dan itu mengenai seberapa mahir kau dalam dunia musik, sehingga aku bisa mencocokan apa yang seharusnya aku berikan padamu pada pembelajaran _Homeschooling_ ini." Timpal Chanyeol dengan menyibukkan diri mengambil beberapa makanan seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun

Baekhyun menggidikan bahunya tanda tak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, sebab alasannya terlalu masuk akal untuk ditanggapi. Dengan demikian, keheningan kembali membaur dalam suasana makan siang antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau mau bermain kejujuran?" Ajak Chanyeol tiba-tiba setelah mengunyah beberapa makanan di mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang masih sibuk mengunyah lantas mendongkakan kepalanya sementara mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Merasa tak enak karena mengabaikan pertanyaan Chanyeol terlalu lama, Baekhyun lekas menelan makanan itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk meminum setegak air.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin _Oppa_ tanyakan padaku?"

"Apa arti musik bagimu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum puas mendapat pertanyaan kecil seperti ini, "Aku menyukai dan mencintainya. Namun, rasa suka ku dan rasa cinta ku tak semudah itu. Aku bisa merangkai melodi-melodi indah dari rasa sendu ku. Tak hanya itu, aku juga berharap lewat karya musik ku, aku bisa mengubah pandangan orang lain yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah lebih tajam dibanding sebelumnya. Sekarang giliran _Oppa_! Apa yang _Oppa_ fikirkan tentang musik?"

"Satu hal yang aku fikirkan tentang musik ialah perasaan. Perlu kau ketahui, jika kau merasakan perasaan apa yang berusaha aku uraikan lewat untaian nada, maka mungkin perasaan yang kau rasakan itu adalah benar. Jelas, bukan?" Chanyeol tertawa. Menertawakan alasannya yang tidak masuk akal sekaligus terlampau konyol.

 **.oOo.**

Senja menjelang, memberi peringatan bahwa hari sebentar lagi berganti malam. Akan tetapi, senja tak pernah memberi peringatan bahwa kebahagiaan yang tengah orang-orang rasakan saat ini akan segera usai. Justru senja memihak. Senja adalah masa dimana kita mulai merasa tenang karena segala alasan. Entah itu bersyukur karena Tuhan masih memberikan kesempatan untuk menikmati hari, entah itu bersyukur karena hari ini cuaca bagus.

Begitu pun halnya dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Setelah makan siang, mereka melanjutkan untuk merehatkan diri dengan bersantai di taman belakang rumah Baekhyun. Terik mentari yang tak lagi menyengat menyapa wajah cantik Baekhyun yang tengah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ayunan, sedangkan Chanyeol yang duduk santai di sebelah ayunan justru menikmati kecantikan wajah Baekhyun itu.

Keheningan menyapa. Keduanya larut dalam kegiatannya masing-masing. Semuanya terlalu sempurna, sehingga Chanyeol sesekali merasa ketakutan. Takut jika masa-masa seperti ini tak akan mudah ia dapatkan lagi.

" _Bolehkah aku jatuh cinta pada malaikat kecil ini? Semuanya sama persis dalam mimpi ku. Dia terlalu sempurna, hingga aku takut mengecewakannya dengan hal-hal yang kecil. Mungkinkah selama ini kita saling bermimpi satu sama lain? Dan inilah akhir cerita kita yang sebenarnya? Kau dan aku bersama. Bukan seperti di dalam mimpi. Jika boleh aku meminta, cintailah aku Baekhyun, karena aku berjanji tak akan melukai mu sedikitpun."_ Bisik batin Chanyeol. Hatinya bahagia tak terkira.

Merasa pegal, Chanyeol berniat untuk membenarkan caranya duduk. Akan tetapi, tepat ketika ia setengah berdiri di kursi, tetesan air hujan jatuh dengan lembutnya. Meskipun demikian, Chanyeol tetap saja khawatir air hujan ini akan membuat Baekhyun dan dirinya sakit. Dengan secepat mungkin, Chanyeol berdiri menghalangi sinar mentari dan air hujan agar tidak mengenai Baekhyun yang masih terbaring.

"Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan?"

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hujan turun, Hyun-ah. Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang."

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang ia pandang ialah tatapan khawatir sekaligus wajah tampan Chanyeol. Mata mereka beradu pandang. Untuk beberapa detik, keduanya mematung. Mempersilahkan waktu untuk berlalu secepat apapun, karena mereka terlalu bahagia untuk memperdulikan sekitar saat ini.

"Aku.. Suka.. Hujan.." Terang Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

Chanyeol kini meneduhi kepala Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya, "Seberapapun kau suka hujan, tapi ini adalah hujan sinar mentari. Kau tahu, hujan ini bisa membuat mu demam," Jelasnya dengan lembut kemudian.

Setelah merahup napasnya perlahan. Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dengan lembut, dan lekas berdiri. Jarak keduanya terasa lebih dekat. Disadari atau tidak, degup jantung keduanya beradu cepat.

"Aku ingin menikmati hujan ini dulu," Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan tatapan terpananya, "maka dari itu, aku tak mau masuk ke dalam rumah. Bukankah kita perlu untuk bahagia dalam kehidupan?!" Pekik Baekhyun menyambut serangan air hujan yang mulai menderas, hingga membuatnya dan Chanyeol basah kuyup.

"Lagipula sudah terlambat untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, _Oppa_!"

Dengan girangnya, Baekhyun melompat-lompat kecil sembari memainkan air hujan. Sementara itu, Chanyeol akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya memerhatikan Baekhyun. Air hujan sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup. Setelah mengusak rambutnya gemas. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Jika saja kita masuk 30 detik lebih cepat, mungkin kita tidak bisa dikatakan terlambat. Ini salah anda, Nona." Kecam Chanyeol yang seolah memberikan peringatan besar akan kesalahan Baekhyun.

Sadar jika Chanyeol tengah mengancamnya, Baekhyun berjalan mundur dengan senyuman geli. Matanya membentuk bulan sabit, berbahagia atas apa yang terjadi pada senja hari ini.

"Kemari kau, Kucing kecil!" Gertak Chanyeol seketika sembari berusaha menangkap tubuh Baekhyun yang hendak berlari menghindar.

"AAAA!" Pekik Baekhyun kaget ketika Chanyeol berhasil memeluk tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya menangkap tubuhnya.

"Jika aku sakit, maka aku akan menyalahkan mu! Mengerti?" Tekan Chanyeol sekali lagi sembari tersenyum.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap Chanyeol, "Itu kesalahan mu sendiri, karena memilih untuk tertarik bermain bersama ku! Hahahahaha!" Selanjutnya, Baekhyun menggelitik tubuh Chanyeol selincah mungkin.

"Hahahaha! Hentikan, aku menyerah!"

Lewat jendela rumahnya. _Maid Shin_ memerhatikan interaksi yang hangat antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dan hal yang lebih membuat hati _Maid Shin_ tersentuh ialah tawa bahagia dari Baekhyun. Air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Bersyukur bahwa anak Tuannya itu bisa kembali sosok periang berkat kehadiran pemuda tampan itu beberapa hari ini.

"Hentikan waktu ini, Tuhan. Terlalu berharga untuk mengizinkannya pudar begitu saja." Bisik _Maid_ Shin dengan suara yang parau.

 **.oOo.**

Pesan Author : Semuanya maafkan aku T^T Aku jarang update FF ini T^T Aku juga tidak sempat memberi kabar kalian jika selama beberapa minggu ini aku disibukkan dengan tugas-tugas sekaligus PAS T^T Seharusnya aku tidak menghilang begitu saja T^T Tak hanya itu, sepertinya Chapter berikutnya juga akan cukup lama, namun aku akan selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk menulis Chapter berikutnya. Emosi ku akhir-akhir ini kurang stabil. Kalian pasti mengerti jika ini adalah kendala yang cukup sulit untuk seorang penulis. Tentunya hal ini bisa berakibat fatal pada FF yang aku tulis. Bayangkan jika aku seharusnya menulis sebuah kejadian yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia, karena emosi ku yang sedang terpuruk bisa mengubah alur cerita sewaktu-waktu. Aku tak mau itu terjadi huhuhuhu T^T Terima kasih yang selalu memberiku support, karena kalian emosiku bisa lebih dikontrol. Apalagi kalian yang pernah menyampaikan rasa rindu karena aku sudah lama tak mengupdate karya-karyaku T^T Itu menyenangkan, dan jujur itu juga membuatku bisa lebih merasa bahwa masih banyak orang yang menganggap keberadaanku di dunia ini huhuhu T^T Sekali lagi terima kasih


	7. Chapter 7

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By AnSianner**

 _Ketika semuanya kelabu, kau salah jika terus menyalahkan semuanya.  
Melangkahlah lalu tunjukkanlah senyuman tercantik mu.  
Sesungguhnya, kebahagiaan harus dicari. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

" _Sesaat, kupikir semua hari ku kelak akan kelabu. Tak ada arti pelangi dalam setiap harinya. Berjalan bersama untaian kekelaman yang tak kunjung berpaling. Sempat aku bertanya, mungkinkah benar jika aku diciptakan untuk menjadi saksi satu-satunya di dunia ini untuk membuktikan bahwa rasa sendiri dan pilu itu memang menyesakkan dada. Siksaan demi siksaan, luka baru yang datang tiap harinya kini berubah menjadi santapan wajib. Aku tahu jika seharusnya aku tak seperti ini, berpasrah diri atas segalanya. Semuanya bisa saja berubah jadi indah dan berwarna seperti yang selalu aku harapkan sebelum tidur. Bohong. Akan tetapi semuanya bohong. Semuanya menuntun dan menyudutkan ku untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya sampai di titik dimana aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri. Semuanya terlalu memuakkan untuk terus dimaklumi. Menggoreskan luka-luka kecil secara berkala setiap kali aku mendapatkan kecaman dan siksaan baru. Sungguh tak adil. Sungguh mengerikan. Sungguh menjengkelkan."_

Baekhyun masih bermain dibawah hujan bersama Chanyeol. Wajahnya berseri-seri. Berbeda dengan wajah yang selama ini Baekhyun tunjukkan. Ada kecantikan tersembunyi yang akhirnya lahir menyapa pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

" _Akan tetapi, setelah sekian lamanya aku di ambang kematian yang aku ciptakan sendiri. Hadirlah sosoknya dalam mimpi ku. Sosok laki-laki yang berhasil membuat ku terkagum-kagum, dan bahkan membuat ku penasaran setiap malamnya. Dia yang selama ini hanya datang untuk sekedar duduk di bawah pohon. Dia yang selama ini tak mengenalku. Dia yang selama ini menjadi alasan aku bertahan, dan mungkin menjadi alasan mengapa kaki ini perlahan menjauh dari ambang kematian ku. Senyumnya dan kebaikan hatinya berhasil mengalihkan semua pikiran ku. Untuk kali pertamanya aku mulai bermimpi sejak saat itu, bermimpi untuk tumbuh dewasa dan menjadi seorang gadis tercantik agar kelak ia bisa melihatku. Sepertinya mimpi itu perlahan menjadi kenyataan, karena akhirnya dia datang di hadapan ku…"_

Merasa hujan semakin deras dan jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sudah cukup jauh, Baekhyun menghentikan larinya dan membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadap pada Chanyeol. Napasnya terengah-engah sementara tatapannya tertuju pada Chanyeol. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang merasa lelah, pasalnya Chanyeol juga terlihat terengah-engah dengan senyuman bahagia dan tatapannya yang tak kunjung luput dari sosok gadis cantik beberapa langkah di depannya itu.

" _Park Chanyeol. Bahkan sekarang aku mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Satu hal yang membuat aku kagum pada sosoknya hingga saat ini adalah senyumnya yang membuat ku tersenyum juga. Meskipun… Aku akui… Bahwa mimpi ku benar-benar nyata. Mimpi dimana aku bisa dilihat olehnya. Hanya dilihat, tak untuk dimiliki. Karena aku tahu… Bahwa ia memiliki takdir yang lebih besar dengan orang lain, bukan denganku… Siapapun gadis itu, kau sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan Pangeran setampan dan sesempurna ia…_ " Perlahan sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya. Baekhyun sudah cukup bahagia dengan apa yang dia dapatkan hari ini. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk berharap lebih.

" _Sekarang aku percaya, bahwa tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Dan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana alur cerita dari cinta sejati, berkat keberadaannya di hadapanku saat ini. Menyapa ku dengan senyuman terhangat yang kali pertama aku dapatkan. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerukan padamu, bahwa pemuda yang memiliki banyak kekurangan ini jatuh cinta pada bidadari secantik dirimu, Hyunnie-yah…"_ Chanyeol membalas senyuman Baekhyun dengan tulus.

"Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang, wajah mu mulai memucat. Jangan membantah!" Titah Chanyeol sembari melambaikan tangannya, meminta Baekhyun untuk segera berlari ke arahnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, dan merasakan hawa semakin menusuk tulang, Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Setelah itu, mereka memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke dalam rumah dengan secepat mungkin dengan tangan Chanyeol yang selalu setia menjadi payung kecil bagi kepala Baekhyun.

Kebahagiaan yang paling berharga ialah ketika seseorang yang kita cintai selalu di samping kita.

 **.oOo.**

"Jangan lupa, buatlah sebuah aransemen musik. Terserah alat musik apa yang akan kau pakai, asalkan kau harus bermain dalam genre _ballad_. Paham?"

Setelah membersihkan diri, Chanyeol lekas pulang bersama Baekhyun yang dengan senang hati menemaninya hingga keluar dari pekarangan rumah. Akan tetapi, keduanya kini menghentikan langkah sejenak di depan pintu utama rumah.

"Kenapa Oppa menyuruhku memainkan genre ballad? Bukankah akan lebih menarik jika dalam genre _rock_. _Powerfull_ , karena itu juga akan membuktikan seberapa mahir aku sebenarnya." Baekhyun memerhatikan raut wajah tenang Chanyeol.

Seulas senyuman tampan menghiasi wajah Chanyeol ketika ia mendengar tanggapan Baekhyun, "Aku bukan ingin mengetahui seberapa mahir kau, tapi aku ingin mendengar terlebih dahulu sejauh mana kau jatuh hati pada musik. Sekarang aku pulang ya. Titipkan salam ku pada Tuan, dan Nyonya Byun. Ah jangan lupakan _Maid_ Shin juga." Pamitnya kemudian dengan tangan kanan yang sempat mengusak rambut basah Baekhyun.

Perlakuan yang sederahana namun manis. Begitulah kiranya yang sempat Chanyeol lakukan pada Baekhyun. Gadis mana yang tidak akan tersipu malu ketika seorang laki-laki mengusak rambutnya? Apalagi jika laki-laki itu adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Sembari menutup kedua pipinya, Baekhyun masih terus memerhatikan punggung tegap Chanyeol yang menjauh. Bahkan ia masih berdiri menanti ketika Chanyeol sudah berhasil memutarkan mobilnya untuk keluar dari pekarangan rumah.

Lambaian tangan dan senyuman lebar adalah hal yang terakhir Baekhyun dapatkan sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya.

 **.oOo.**

Lembayung jingga tua mulai menutup hari. Menemani mentari tenggelam di ufuk barat. Ketenangan mulai terasa, merayu lelahnya tubuh untuk segera berehat diri. Bahkan dahan pohon nampak melambai, memberi ucapan selamat malam bagi semuanya. Keindahan akan lebih berkesan jika semuanya saling melengkapi.

Di dalam studio musik kecil kesayangannya, Baekhyun terlihat menikmati permainan pianonya. Dentingan-dentingan melodi yang ia ciptakan terasa begitu penuh perasaan yang dalam. Meskipun ia tidak melantunkan lirik pengiring, akan tetapi gadis kecil itu berhasil membuat musiknya mudah dipahami dan dirasakan.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun terus menekan lembut tuts piano, menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah belajar untuk mulai mencintai apa yang tengah ia mainkan. Bibir tipisnya perlahan melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman sederhana namun beribu perasaan terjelaskan disana. Cahaya temaram lampu di studio semakin mendukung permainan pianonya.

"Sayang, sepertinya permainan musik mu lebih indah dibanding sebelumnya." Ungkap Nonya Byun yang kala itu tak disadari keberadaannya oleh Baekhyun, mungkin karena ia terlalu larut.

Mendengar perkataan Ibunya, Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya bersamaan dengan permainannya yang ia akhiri.

" _Eomma_ , sebenarnya Eomma sedang memuji ku atau mengejek ku, kenapa aku tak bisa membedakan keduanya?"

"Baiklah, kau memang selalu hebat jika berurusan dengan musik. Tapi, _Eomma_ harap kau juga bisa tetap fokus dalam pelajaran yang lainnya. Meskipun memang kau sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai pemusik handal, namun itu saja belum sepenuhnya menjamin kau bisa hidup bahagia dan serba tercukupi. Kau paham maksud _Eomma_ kan?" Raut wajah Nyonya Byun yang mulai berkeriput karena usia, terlihat cerah karena senyuman bangga pada anaknya.

Baekhyun menatap sekali lagi pianonya, kemudian menyentuhnya dengan lembut seolah itulah barang terapuh di dunia.

"Aransemen musik baru? Sebaiknya kau menyimpannya terlebih dahulu, makan malam sudah siap." Titah _Eomma_ dengan nada bicara yang lembut.

Tanpa menanggapi, Baekhyun lekas menutup pianonya dan sekilas membersihkan debu yang singgah mengotori. Sebelum pergi dari studionya, Baekhyun sempat menulis beberapa patah kata dalam sebuah kertas.

~ _Spring Love, Remember These Memories~_

 **.oOo.**

Tak semuanya pasti. Tak semuanya menjamin baik-baik saja. Ada kalanya sesuatu harus bersedih hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang lainnya berbahagia. Bukankah hidup memang saling melengkapi?

Berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang tengah berbahagia lewat musiknya, sepertinya keadaan berlawanan terasa di antara Chanyeol dan Sehun. Di sebuah ruangan club, nampak sejumlah beberapa botol wine yang kosong. Sepertinya mereka sudah melewati pergantian hari dengan berusaha menenangkan diri dengan melampiaskannya pada mabuk-mabukan.

Sehun mendesah frustasi bahkan mengusak rambutnya, "Hentikan tingkah bodohmu itu Chanyeol! Sampai kapanpun, kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan semuanya dengan menyiksa diri. Lantas apa yang kau lakukan dengan IQ tinggimu itu?!"

Chanyeol sama sekali tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun. Keadaannya terlihat benar-benar tersiksa sekaligus mengerikan. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu terlihat sangat kusut, bajunya bahkan berantakan. Terlepas dari itu semua, wajahnya bahkan lebih menyeramkan seolah ialah pemabuk handal di dunia ini.

"Siapa lagi ini?!" Bentak Sehun ketika mendapati seorang gadis malam dengan pakaian terbuka masuk begitu saja ke dalam ruangannya.

"Oh, kau sudah sampai. Lebih baik kita segera memesan kamar." Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis malam tersebut, dan berbicara dengan nada sensual meski ia dalam keadaan mabuk parah.

"Chanyeol!"

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak memegang lengan gadis malam itu, Sehun segera memukulnya dengan keras. Hal itu membuat sang gadis malam membulatkan mata tak percaya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan, hah?!" Nada bentakan Sehun semakin meninggi, berusaha mengalahkan bisingnya musik _clubbing_ malam ini.

"Kenapa kau mencegah ku, hah?! Ini hidupku! Atur sendiri hidupmu!" Chanyeol membalas bentakan Sehun dengan tatapan mata yang tak fokus, namun ia cukup sadar dengan keadaan saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu kasar pada lelaki ku ini-" Gadis malam perlahan membuka suara, berusaha membela Chanyeol.

"Enyahlah kau jalang hina! Atau aku robek mulut mu itu, sialan!"

Sehun kalap. Ia tak lagi mampu menahan kata-katanya. Gadis malam itu pergi segera dengan wajah yang ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dan kau.." Sehun kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri lebih tegap dibanding tadi, "Sejak kapan akal mu sedangkal ini, hah?"

Chanyeol mendecih, "Memangnya dirimu lebih baik dibanding aku, hah? Kau juga pemabuk, dan kau sering bermain wanita!"

"Dengar bajingan.. Aku akui aku memang pemabuk, tapi sekarang aku tak separah dulu. Aku juga sering bermain wanita, tapi aku tak lagi melakukan hal menjijikan itu. Karena aku sudah menemukan Luhan, ia baik dan aku tak mau melukainya. Memang aku tak bisa menata masa lalu, namun setidaknya aku akan lebih berusaha untuk memperbaiki akhlak ku di masa depan."

Melihat Chanyeol hanya bisa menertawakan jawabannya, Sehun menggeram keras sejenak.

"Jika kau memang sudah menemukan gadis yang kau cintai itu, sebaiknya kau menghentikan semua permainan gila mu ini Chanyeol. Dia akan terluka! Dia kelak akan terluka! Okey, sekarang dia tak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di luar sini, tapi suatu hari dia pasti akan mengetahuinya. Perasaan wanita bukan mainan, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Kau juga seharusnya tahu bahwa tak ada kejahatan yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku kecewa padamu, Chanyeol."

"Berisik brengsek, sudah ku bilang atur hidupmu sendiri dan tutup mulut sialan mu itu!" Dengan sekuat tenaga, Chanyeol mendaratkan pukulannya pada pipi Sehun. Detik selanjutnya, Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Chanyeol.

"Kau sahabatku, Chanyeol. Aku tak mau kau merasakan hal yang sama denganku. Luhan pernah menyiksa dirinya sendiri karena ia merasa sangat terluka karena aku. Karena sikap ku yang aku akui lebih parah darimu. Tapi ada kalanya seorang bajingan menghentikan kebajingannya demi seorang bidadari. Kau harus tahu itu. Dan yang lebih aku khawatirkan adalah kau baru beberapa hari saja bertemu dengannya, kau belum tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya. Bagaimana jika apa yang kau lakukan ini kelak akan menjadi samurai tertajam pada gadis mu itu?" Sehun mengguncang tubuh Chanyeol, berusaha mengembalikkan kesadaran pemuda itu.

Mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sehun, Chanyeol menitikan air matanya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu pilu dan penuh penyesalan. Bahkan untuk menatap Sehun saja, rasanya Chanyeol tak lagi kuasa.

"Aku mencintai dia, Sehun-ah.. Tapi aku tak mau menyakitinya dengan mencium, memeluk, atau menyentuhnya. Aku tak mau hal yang sama terulang.. Aku tak mau Baekhyun juga pergi seperti Irene, karena aku menyentuhnya.." Rengeknya seolah meminta pertolongan pada Sehun.

"Irene lah yang bersalah, bukan kau Chanyeol. Dialah jalang. Mencari pria lain hanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan seksnya. Tolong, jangan menganggap dirimulah yang bersalah."

Chanyeol mematung. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Jangan lebih rendah dari ini, Chanyeol. Kau harus berubah menjadi Pangeran untuk gadis mu yang sekarang. Dan sekali lagi, jangan melampiaskan kekesalan mu dengan hal-hal kau tahu bahwa itu akan merusak hati gadis mu. Kontrol emosi mu, Chanyeol-ah." Pesan Sehun dengan nada yang lebih lembut, berharap jika Chanyeol akan benar-benar mendengarnya kali ini.

 **.oOo.**

Pesan Author : Cobaan apa lagi yang harus dihadapi Baekhyun-Chanyeol? Mengapa kebahagiaan memang sulit diraih? Kau harus menemukan jawaban itu Well, semoga kalian suka Chapter kali ini. Tinggalkan reviews, dan favorit untuk ku yaaa~ Terima kasih readers tercinta~

Ah dan juga, setelah melakukan riset di berbagai blog yang dikhususkan untuk para penulis cerita di internet, salah satu Kendala yang sering aku jumpai ialah seberapa banyak dukungan yang readers berikan kepada pada pembaca. Bahkan baru beberapa jam ini aku sudah menyelesaikan satu cerita yang cukup menarik, akan tetapi perbandingan antara rating pembaca dengan reviews dari para pembaca itu cukup jauh. Bisa diperkirakan sekitar 7 : 2.

Sebagai penulis awam, dan hanya ingin meningkatkan toleransi antar manusia, aku ingin mengutarakan pendapatku. Secara logika, para penulis internet ini memutuskan untuk mempublish ceritanya di internet karena beberapa alasan. Tapi mungkin saja kebanyakan dari para penulis ialah karena biaya memproduksi sebuah buku bukanlah perkara yang murah harganya. Dengan begitu, padahal kita tak menuntut untuk dibayar oleh para pembaca karena ini adalah kegiatan yang kamui sukai, akan tetapi tidakkah terlalu kejam jika kalian hanya menumpang membaca lalu berpaling kelain cerita? Ayo, tingkatkan kepekaan kita terhadap satu sama lain. Mulailah menghargai hal-hal yang kecil, bagimu memang kecil dan sepele tapi belum tentu untuk orang lain Terima kasih yang selalu memberikanku support dengan favorit dan comment, meskipun tak sebanyak di FF sebelumnya Setidaknya jika kalian malas, maka berikanlah favorit saja. Sejujurnya, melihat keadaan FF ku ini yang memprihatinkan, aku mulai malas untuk melanjutkan ceritanya TT TT


	8. Chapter 8

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Seindah musim semi,  
kedatangan mu terasa begitu sempurna.  
Hingga pernah ku berpikir,  
apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Sejujurnya, aku mulai segan.  
Aku tak ingin semuanya hilang dan lenyap.  
Aku takut. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 **S** endiri, bermakna ganda. Dalam satu pandangan, sendiri artinya merasa begitu terpuruk dan kesepian. Dalam pandangan lainnya, sendiri berarti memilih untuk menjauh dari keramaian karena alasan tertentu.

Di dalam sebauh kafe yang sering ia datangi, Baekhyun kembali membuka buku-buku tebalnya. Berangkat dari rumah ketika mentari mulai terbit, dan pulang ke rumah ketika mentari mulai beranjak menuju ufuk barat, itulah kesehariannya. Nyaris sama dengan siswa dan siswi lainnya, yang membedakan hanyalah dengan siapa ia belajar dan apa yang ia kenakan untuk belajar.

Nampaknya embun pagi masih enggan untuk menguap, terlihat dengan keadaan kaca kafe yang masih memburam. Akan tetapi, setelah Baekhyun menggosoknya beberapa kali akhirnya embun itu sedikit menghilang dan kaca kembali bening seperti semula. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan tangan yang menopang dagu, sedangkan pandangannya menerobos keluar kaca kafe. Memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang begitu sibuknya, demikian dengan kendaraan.

Membosankan, itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan saat ini. Duduk di kafe yang sama, di meja yang sama, dengan keadaan yang sama. Dan yang lebih membuatnya bosan sekaligus jengkel adalah ia bahkan tak bisa berkomunikasi maupun mengobrol dengan seseorang yang sering disebut dengan 'teman'. Tentu saja, karena Luhan, Kyungsoo serta Yixing menjalani hidupnya dengan normal. Maksudnya mereka belajar di sekolah, tidak sepertinya yang mengikuti metode pembelajaran _Homeschooling_. Jangan lupakan, jika ia ingin sekali mendengar bagaimana indahnya bunyi bel disaat-saat tertentu, sepertinya yang sering ia dengar dari Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

 _Drrt_.

 _From_ : Yoora _Eonni_

Baekki- _yah_..  
Maafkan aku, eum? Hari ini, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu untuk memberikan pelajaran matematika. Maaf, eum? Tiba-tiba saja aku harus menghadiri rapat pertemuan guru matematika siang ini T^T Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi, meskipun kita tidak bertemu, kau harus mencoba mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada pada materi pembelajaran kita. Jika ada kendala, kau bisa bertanya padaku minggu depan, okey? Lanjutkan jadwal mu seperti biasa, Baekki- _yah_..

Setelah membaca pesan singkat itu, Baekhyun kembali meletakkan ponselnya kemudian membuka buku-buku tebalnya. Tangannya mulai membuka halaman demi halaman dalam buku tebal itu. Setelah menemukan beberapa soal, ia mengambil bolpoint dan mulai menjelajah rumus demi mendapatkan jawaban dari permasalahan soal tersebut.

Baekhyun terlihat sangat tenang, berkutik serius dengan kumpulan soal yang tak sedikit itu. Meskipun demikian, wajahnya memancarkan rasa sendu dan kesepian yang luarbiasa. Senyuman cantik kemarin tak lagi terlukis di wajahnya. Lagipula siapa yang akan tahan melakukan _homeschooling_ dalam kesepian?

 **.oOo.**

Terik mentari masih bersahabat, tentu saja karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7.30 a.m. Taman terlihat cukup ramai, padahal hari ini bukan hari libur. Sepertinya banyak orang yang berpikiran untuk melakukan olahraga ringan sebelum benar-benar memulai aktivitas hari ini. Seperti apa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Memakai kaos tanpa lengan, celana olahraga selutut dan _headset_ yang terpasang di kedua telinganya, Chanyeol dengan gesit berlari menyusuri panjangnya lintasan taman itu. Keringat nyaris membasahi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, namun tak berarti ia sudah lelah. Pasalnya ia masih terus berlari. Bahkan apa yang ia lakukan menarik perhatian banyak gadis di sekeliling taman. Dengan fisik yang nyaris sempurna, dan berpenampilan begitu _sexy_ tentunya menjadi pemandangan yang menggoda bagi para gadis.

Pikiran Chanyeol melambung pada kejadian semalam. Sehun benar-benar kalap dengan sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan, dan ia tahu betul itu. Ia mengingat semua kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Jangankan Sehun yang posisinya sebagai temannya, ia sendiri bahkan benci dengan dirinya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun jika akalnya mulai dangkal. Melampiaskan segala nafsu yang ada pada dirinya dengan hal yang tak wajar, dan mungkin di masa depan hal itu bisa berakibat sangat fatal.

Dalam sela-sela kegiatan berlarinya, Chanyeol sempat mengusak rambut frustasi dengan keadaan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sungguh menyakitkan, menahan emosi yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja di dalam hati ini. Bukan perkara yang mudah untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Merasakan dadanya semakin menyesak, Chanyeol segera memelankan laju larinya hingga pada akhirnya ia berjalan dan menghentikan olahraga paginya. Suasana hatinya dalam kondisi yang tak stabil dan itu benar-benar mengganggu. Jika saja dadanya tak sesak, mungkin ia akan terus berlari sampai kedua kakinya patah.

"Chanyeol, kau benar-benar mengerikan. Atur emosi mu.. Sialan.." Umpat Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada suara yang amat pelan dan begitu serak, "Jangan membuat masalah lagi. Kau harus mengendalikan dirimu sendiri." Lanjutnya sedikit mengerang.

 **.oOo.**

Sebelum pulang ke rumahnya, Chanyeol menyempatkan diri untuk membeli _hot chocolate_ kesukaannya di kafe terdekat. Keringat yang membasahi keningnya dan rambutnya yang berantakan menjadi daya tarik Chanyeol saat ini, terbukti dengan berpasang-pasang mata yang memandanginya begitu intens ketika ia memasuki kafe. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia berjalan cepat menuju kasir dan menyebutkan pesanannya.

Awalnya Chanyeol memang berniat untuk sekedar membeli minuman favoritnya itu dan setelah itu langsung pulang. Namun, ketika lensa matanya menangkap siluet tubuh yang ia rasa tak asing, niatnya pudar seketika. Perlahan Chanyeol mencari tempat yang tepat untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya itu. Detik selanjutnya seulas senyum tampan penuh rasa bahagia terukir di wajahnya. Dugaannya tepat, siluet tubuh itu adalah siluet tubuh seorang Baekhyun. Gadis yang membuatnya menggila belakangan ini.

"Lihat, dia tersenyum! Ah tampannya! Kira-kira apa yang membuatnya tersenyum?"

"Sepertinya… Dia tengah memperhatikan gadis yang tengah belajar dengan seorang pemuda di pinggir sana, apa aku benar?"

"Ku kira itu adalah pacarnya, ah sayang sekali.."

Gadis-gadis yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri mendadak ribut tak jelas, akibat senyuman tampan milik Chanyeol. Jika saja tak ada Baekhyun disana, mungkin Chanyeol bisa saja membentak gadis-gadis itu karena perkataannya bisa saja menarik perhatian Baekhyun.

Berusaha tak peduli dengan keberadaan gadis-gadis berisik itu, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di meja terdekat. Sembari menyenderkan punggungnya di kursi, ia menikmati minumannya dan menikmati kecantikan Baekhyun dari jauh. Setidaknya ia harus menahan diri, karena gadis kecilnya itu kini tengah belajar.

Beberapa detik kemudian secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tangannya, " _Excuse me, sir.. I thought this plan too much, your students of elementary school would feel bored- ah I mean they would feel tired, although I guess your plan is so fun. You know what I mean, sir_.." Jelasnya dengan pelafalan yang amat fasih. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa Baekhyun saat ini tengah belajar Bahasa Inggris.

" _Yeah, I got it, Hyun-ah. They are still young to spend a lot of energy in an activity. Thank you for your opinion about my plans, it's so helpful you know. And also, you're too fluent in English. Keep it up, okay_?" Puji pemuda yang cukup tampan itu sembari tersenyum ramah pada Baekhyun.

Mendengar pujian itu, Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Pemuda itu lantas kembali tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu Baekhyun, namun kali ini dengan keadaan tangannya yang mulai membereskan peralatan mengajarnya.

" _I think, enough for today. See you next week, girl. Take care on the way to your home, okay_?"

" _Yeah, I will. See you too, and thank you for today Kim Saem_."

" _Bye._."

" _Bye._."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari siuet Baekhyun. Entahlah, segala tentang gadis itu terasa semakin menarik baginya.

Seperginya guru Baekhyun, Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai ke arah gadis itu. Tak lupa, ia juga membawa minumannya bermaksud untuk pindah duduk. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah luang, jadi Chanyeol tak akan mengganggu pelajarannya.

" _Hello, your English skills so amazing_."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika Chanyeol saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya. Mendadak ia tersipu malu, terlebih ketika ia menyadari bahwa Chanyeol baru saja memujinya.

Chanyeol duduk dengan ringan di hadapan Baekhyun, "Semua jadwalmu sudah selesai?"

"Sudah.." Cicit Baekhyun pelan, menahan malu dan juga rasa bahagia yang membuncah.

Melihat Baekhyun tersipu malu, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Ia menikmati bagimana munculnya semburat merah di kedua pipi gadis itu. Jujur saja, Chanyeol merasa jika seorang gadis tersipu malu maka ia memiliki sesuatu yang tak berani ia ungkapkan.

Chanyeol kemudian berdehem singkat, "Apa kau harus pulang sekarang juga?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan kepalanya masih tertunduk.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu sibuk, bagaimana jika kita berjalan-jalan sebentar? Aku perlu tenaga lebih karena nanti siang jadwal ku akan cukup padat, dan aku yakin itu akan melelahkan."

Tak terdengar jawaban sedikitpun dari Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol menganggap bahwa Baekhyun menerima tawarannya. Kedua tangannya mulai membantu Baekhyun untuk membereskan semua buku yang tergeletak di meja.

 **.oOo.**

Hari sudah siang, terik mentari tak lagi menyehatkan bagi tubuh. Udara pun terasa gersang, menguras lebih banyak tenaga untuk sekedar berjalan.

Sesekali, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas langit dan merasakan sudah sepanas apa suhu udara saat ini. Hingga pada akhirnya, tepat di sebuah pohon rindang, Chanyeol menahan lengan Baekhyun agar segera berteduh dan tak melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Untuk beberapa detik, degup jangtung Baekhyun terasa berhenti. Pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol mengurangi banyak poin dari kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Terik mentari sudah terlalu menyengat, dan wajah mu terlihat pucat. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Chanyeol beruntun dan memandang Baekhyun dengan intens, berharap mendapat jawaban akurat dengan segera.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tadi pagi aku juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Jangan khawatirkan aku _Oppa_." Ungkap Baekhyun dengan tersenyum yang penuh kepastian.

Chanyeol mendesah lega, "Syukurlah.. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja. Hari sudah tak mengizinkan kita untuk berjalan-jalan. Lagipula, aku tak mau membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Byun khawatir." Jelasnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju.

"Di halte mana biasanya kau naik bus?"

"Ah.. _Oppa_ tidak perlu mengantarkan ku. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, halte ku cukup jauh dari sini."

"Berarti aku sudah mengajak mu berjalan ke arah yang salah?"

"Ah.. Tidak _Oppa_.. Maksudku.."

"Hahahaha jangan gugup, kau tampak lucu seperti itu.. Lebih baik naik taksi saja, bagaimana?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak begitu saja, membuat semburat merah di pipi Baekhyun semakin menjadi. Sungguh, Baekhyun tak lagi kuasa berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol seperti ini. Selain karena genggaman lelaki tampan itu yang tak kunjung lepas, tawanya membuat ketampanannya meningkat dua kali lipat. Sejenak Baekhyun berpikir untuk menutup mulut Chanyeol, karena ia tak mau gadis-gadis lain melihat ketampanannya.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu taksi.." Putus Chanyeol dengan wajah riangnya.

Baekhyun kembali gugup, " _Oppa_ , benar tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu berjalan-"

"Aku tidak mau kau sakit, puas? Lebih baik turuti saja perkataan _Oppa_ mu ini, oke?" Tolak Chanyeol dengan sedikit penekanan, tanda ia benar-benar tak mau dibantah.

Beberapa menit telah berlalu, hingga akhirnya sebuah taksi berhasil dihentikan oleh Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa bingung harus bagaimana dengan genggaman Chanyeol tak kunjung bergerak. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyadari hal itu.

Alih-alih melepaskannya, Chanyeol dengan sekali gerakan berhasil menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk oleh Chanyeol. Sontak kedua tangannya sedikit mengencangkan pelukannya, menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar tak mengizinkan gadis itu untuk pergi.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku lebih bersemangat." Ujar Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

Semuanya terasa sesak dan begitu panas bagi Baekhyun. Wajahnya sudah memerah padam, selain malu dipandang oleh orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai perasaan, ia juga malu karena Chanyeol belum melepaskan pelukan itu. Terlalu erat dan posesif untuk pelukan ucapan sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dengan begitu, Baekhyun tak bergeming, justru ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik pundak Chanyeol.

" _Oppa_ , kita masih memiliki jadwal pekan ini.. Dan tolong, jangan terlalu lama, aku malu.." Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara kecil dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan lembut.

"Ya, aku tau kita masih bisa bertemu saat _homeschooling_ nanti," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan lengannya berpindah untuk menggenggam lengan Baekhyun sebentar, "hati-hati ya, dan terima kasih untuk hari ini.."

Tepat saat Chanyeol melepaskan genggamannya, saat itu jugalah Baekhyun tersenyum canggungg dan masuk ke dalam mobil taksi secepat mungkin. Ia tak mau membuat supir menunggu semakin lama. Tak lupa, Baekhyun sempat menurunkan kaca mobil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah Chanyeol dengan sangat cepat. Sungguh gadis itu benar-benar malu untuk menghadapi apa yang Chanyeol lakukan baru saja kepadanya.

~Next or End?~

Pesan Author : kata-kata akhir yang berubah:v See yaa!


	9. Chapter 9

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Jangan terlalu berharap,  
dengan begitu kau tidak akan sakit hati. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

Kebahagiaan yang diharapkan oleh semua orang, namun tak selamanya ia abadi. Kebahagiaan yang hadir tanpa terduga, justru itulah kebahagiaan yang memiliki banyak misteri. Bahkan terkadang, kebahagiaan itu sungguh kejam. Mengapa? Disaat semuanya terasa begitu indah nan mengesankan, maka tak menutup kemungkinan jika kelak akan ada kepedihan yang membalasnya.

Setibanya di rumah, Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh rampingnya di atas sofa. Semua yang terjadi hari ini berhasil membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga. Senyuman penuh kebahagiaan juga tak luput dari wajahnya. Ia benar-benar bahagia berkat apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Sayang, kau sudah pulang?"

Nyonya Byun yang semula tengah memotong buah-buahan di dapur, ketika mendengar suara pintu utama dibuka, beliau lekas menghampiri untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Baekhyun menyapa kedatangan ibunya dengan senyuman cantik, "Iya, baru saja tiba beberapa detik yang lalu," Lensa matanya kini beralih pada pisau yang berada di genggaman Ibunya, "apa _eomma_ sedang memasak?" Tebaknya kemudian.

Mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, Nyonya Byun langsung mengangguk membenarkan, "Luhan datang berkunjung, sekarang ia tengah menunggu di kamar mu. Sepertinya dia sedang patah hati, sebaiknya kau segera pergi menemaninya. Sebentar lagi buah-buahan akan segera datang." Pesan sekaligus titah Nyonya Byun sebelum pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang salah, dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari menuju kamarnya. Wajahnya seketika berubah panik, tak ada lagi rasa kebahagiaan yang nampak di wajah cantiknya.

"Luhan _Eonni_ , aku pulang.." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membuka pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati.

Hal yang pertama Baekhyun tangkap ialah Luhan yang tengah berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Dari belakang, ia bisa melihat punggung Luhan yang tengah bersedih. Kaki-kaki kecilnya mulai melangkah dengan perlahan mendekat ke arah sahabat baiknya itu.

" _Eonni_ , kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa?" Baekhyun merangkul pundak Luhan dengan lembut, kemudian ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Luhan.

Sepertinya Luhan dalam keadaan tidak baik. Tepat setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, saat itulah ia menitikan air matanya walaupun pada detik selanjutnya ia segera menghapus kembali air mata itu. Tak mau membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir, Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum dan lebih tegar.

"Bagaimana _homeschooling_ mu hari ini, apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada suara yang parau.

Baekhyun menutup kedua matanya. Ia yakin jika Luhan enggan untuk ditatap saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _eonni_ hari ini, apakah semuanya berjalan lancar?" Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun justru bertanya balik pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan aku, eum?"

"Aku yang bertanya duluan, dan _eonni_ yang tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku duluan." Dalih Baekhyun tak mau kalah, "Ayolah ada apa? Bukankah _eonni_ datang kemari karena ingin bercerita padaku? Meskipun ya, aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam memberikan solusi jika tentang cinta, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membantu mu untuk menyumpah serapahi pacar _eonni_. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar tawaran Baekhyun yang cukup menggelikan, Luhan akhirnya tertawa kecil dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Buah-buahan datang!" Seru Nyonya Byun bersemangat ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dan langsung meletakkan sebuah piring yang berisi banyak buah-buahan beserta dua gelas jus, "lanjutkan pembicaraan kalian tuan puteri~" Goda beliau sebelum pergi kembali dari kamar Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_ ~~!" Rengek Baekhyun yang tak enak dipanggil sebagai tuan puteri bersama dengan Luhan, "ayo _eonni_ , sebaiknya kita berbicara sembari makan atau duduk di kasur. Aku sering melihatnya di drama-drama! Aku yakin itu pasti akan menyenangkan.."

 **.oOo.**

Di atap sebuah perusahaan, Sehun mengusak rambutnya frustasi dengan Chanyeol yang berada di sebelahnya. Keduanya nampak tampan dengan setelan jas resmi masing-masing.

"Jadi, maksudmu Luhan mendengar kabar jika kau kembali bermain di club tadi malam denganku? Setelah itu ia marah besar dan kau kehilangan kabar tentangnya?" Simpul Chanyeol sebelum mendesah panjang.

Sehun kali ini mengusap wajahnya, "Seharusnya aku tidak menyetujui tawaran mu kemarin." Gumamnya.

Chanyeol mendelik, "Jadi kau menyalahkan ku?"

"Tidak, ini salahku karena melampiaskan kekesalan ku dengan melakukan hal yang justru menambah keruh permasalahan."

"Bagus, anak pintar."

Mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang terkesan mengejeknya, Sehun berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya lebih kuat. Jangan sampai ia membuat masalah lain dengan memukul rahang pipi pemuda tampan dan mengerikan di sampingnya itu.

Untuk beberapa saat keduanya membisu, larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Bahkan tatapan keduanya tertuju pada hamparan lalu-lintas Seoul yang ramai-lancar di bawah sana.

"Tapi.. Aku harap kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang dan terjadi padamu, Chanyeol." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat Chanyeol memfokuskan perhatiannya padanya, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan lebih dari 1 tahun, akan tetapi hal itu tidak bisa menjamin setiap masalah yang menguji hubungan kami bisa lebih mudah untuk dilewati. Lalu apa yang akan terjadi padamu dan gadis itu jika seandainya apa yang selama ini kau lakukan terbongkar? Aku tak yakin jika kau bisa melihat gadis itu lagi."

Chanyeol menggeram, "Jangan menyulut emosiku lagi, Sehun- _ah_.."

Seperti yang Sehun duga, sahabatnya ini sangat keras kepala. Chanyeol sulit untuk menggubris peringatan dari siapapun itu sebelum menjadi kenyataan. Pepatah ' _lebih baik mencegah daripada mengobati_ ' seolah tak Chanyeol perdulikan, dan itu adalah hal yang paling menyebalkan bagi Sehun sebagai sosok sahabat yang selalu ada disampingnya. Seringan apapun luka yang harus diobati, akan lebih menenangkan jika tak pernah mendapat luka itu.

Sehun mendesah panjang, "Siapa yang menyulut emosi siapa.. Jaga saja rahasia- maksudku aibmu ini sepanjang baunya belum tercium.." Sarannya sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol sekilas dan pergi meninggalkannya kemudian.

Tak akan ada habisnya bagi Sehun jika menimpali semua perkataan dan tingkah laku Chanyeol. Pemuda tampan itu terlalu keras kepala. Bahkan dalam batinnya, Sehun sering berharap jika semua sifat buruk yang dimiliki oleh Chanyeol bisa dirubah oleh seseorang. Entah itu seseorang dalam masa lalunya, ataupun seseorang yang kini mengisi relung hati sahabatnya itu.

 **.oOo.**

 _Semuanya berubah dengan cepat. Tak ada lagi bunga-bunga yang bermekaran disana-sini. Hanya ada hamparan salju yang menciptakan suasana begitu putih nan suci. Sayangnya hawa dingin yang membelenggu membuat banyak orang membencinya. Bahkan sang mentaripun tak mampu untuk mengalahkan hawa dingin dengan kehangatannya itu. Suasana terasa begitu mencekam untuk berbagai alasan._

 _Chanyeol nampak berjalan dengan kebingungan di tengah-tengah tumpukan salju. Baru saja ia merasakan hawa hangat dari musim semi, lantas mengapa musim lebih cepat berganti? Hal itu berhasil memaksanya untuk lebih kuat berjalan dalam kesendiriannya. Pasalnya pergantian musim yang tak terduga ini membuat Chanyeol tak sempat untuk bersiap diri. Dengan demikian, ia hanya menggunakan pakaian berbahan tipis, seolah tak takut dengan kedinginan di sekelilingnya._

 _Baru beberapa langkah ia menyusuri jalanan putih ini, Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya dengan lurus sosok bayangan Irene dan dirinya yang tengah berjalan berdampingan tepat dihadapannya. Namun anehnya, mereka sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol kala itu._

" _Chanyeol-ah, jika kita menikah, kau ingin mempunyai anak berapa?" Sosok bayangan Irene berbicara dengan nada suara yang terkesan genit._

 _Seketika, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Benar, ia tengah berada di antara kenangan lampau. Tepatnya di masa-masa ketika ia tengah berkencan bersama dengan Irene. Seorang perempuan yang berhasil merenggut semua kebahagiaan dan harapannya begitu saja._

 _Sosok Chanyeol tertawa geli dan merangkul Irene, "Aku tak mau menyakitimu.. Jadi, kita lihat saja nanti." Jawabnya sederhana._

 _Mendengar jawaban dari sosok Chanyeol, bayangan Irene terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya manja._

" _Apa kau marah? Sebaiknya kau jangan menampilkan wajah seperti itu, aku bisa melahapmu habis.." Bayangan Chanyeol menicum pipi Irene dengan lembut._

 _Interaksi antara bayangan Irene dan bayangan dirinya berhasil membuat Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Kenangan manis dan rasa sakit hati bertarung sengit satu sama lain dalam hati Chanyeol._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pemuda itu kemarin, huh?! Aku ini masih kekasihmu, Irene-ah! Kenapa kau bisa bertindak senakal dan semenjijikan itu, huh?!"_

 _Bayangan dirinya dan Irene yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghilang. Kini kedua bayangan itu berpindah posisi dengan suasana yang tak lagi semesra tadi._

" _Kau yang membuat ku seperti ini! Kenapa kau enggan tidur denganku! Karenamu juga aku menjadi gila seks!" Gertak Irene dengan nada bicara yang bergetar penuh kepiluan._

 _Bayangan Chanyeol menjambak rambutnya, "Menjalin sebuah hubungan bukan berarti melakukan seks setiap hari! Kenapa kau berubah, huh?! Sebagai laki-laki, aku juga memliki harga diri untuk tidak memberikanmu apa yang seharusnya aku jaga!" Bentak bayangan Chanyeol dengan suara yang meninggi._

 _Irene menangis, "Kau sudah memberikannya padaku! Kenapa?! Kau merasa jijik padaku?!"_

" _Jika saja aku tidak mau menemanimu mabuk malam itu, mungkin kejadian menjijikan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Sebaiknya kau pergi saja! Aku tak membutuhkan seorang gadis yang kehilangan harga diri karena haus akan seks!" Putus bayangan Chanyeol akhirnya sebelum menghilang bersama dengan kemarahannya._

 _Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terpaku menyaksikan putaran kenangannya perlahan mulai berlinangan air mata. Ia tersungkur. Gara-gara Irene, dia kehilangan hal yang ingin ia berikan pada isterinya kelak. Hidupnya mulai hancur dan dipenuhi dengan kemarahan sejak saat itu. Ia merasa dirinya tak lagi memiliki harga diri untuk bersanding dengan perempuan manapun, dan bahkan Irene berhasil menciptakan sebuah ketakutan untuk memeluk, atau mencium gadis dalam diri Chanyeol. Semuanya kelam, Chanyeol tak lagi berani untuk berhubungan jauh dengan gadis-gadis yang ia cintai. Bahkan kebanyakan alasan hubungannya selalu berakhir adalah Chanyeol yang memilih untuk meninggalkan seorang gadis yang meminta untuk sekedar dipeluk ketika mereka rapuh. Sungguh menyedihkan._

Beberapa detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Linangan air mata masih terliahat dengan jelas di atas pipinya. Rambutnya berantakan, menggambarkan jika ia benar-benar menggila dengan mimpi yang membuka kenangan lama itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 12.00 a.m, malam masih panjang.

Seperti orang kebanyakan yang terbangun di tengah malam, Chanyeol berjalan dengan sesekali menyeka air mata kekecewaannya. Setelah mengambil secangkir air, alih-alih segera meneguknya dan kembali tidur, Chanyeol justru berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya. Meskipun hawa malam hari terasa menusuk, namun ia tak memperdulikannya. Yang saat ini Chanyeol pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara agar ia bisa melupakan mimpi sekaligus kenangan itu, dan berusaha untuk tidak kembali memimpikan hal yang sama.

"Aku yang memelukmu terlebih dahulu. Aku harap setelah ini tak ada kejadian serupa, aku membutuhkanmu, Baekkie- _yah_.." Bisiknya pada malam penuh bintang, menyerukan rasa rindu pada angin, semoga tersampaikan.

 **.oOo.**

Hari silih berganti. Mentari dan rembulan pun ikut menerangi langit luas dunia ini. Semuanya sibuk, menjalankan aktivitas sekaligus tugasnya masing-masing. Tak ada yang berleha-leha jika tak ingin tertinggal dari yang lainnya. Disadari atau tidak, dunia mulai mengembalikan kembali hukum alam. Dimana yang kuat bisa bertahan dan yang lemah tersingkir. Kedamaian dunia mulai direnggut, perlahan namun pasti kelak akan ada masa dimana kesengsaraan datang dan menghancurkan dunia. Untuk sekali lagi, disadari atau tidak semua ini adalah ulah manusia.

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu rumahnya sendiri. Kesunyian lagi-lagi terasa begitu asing. Nyonya dan Tuan Byun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan kantor, dengan begitu yang tersisa hanyalah dirinya dan beberapa maid.

Kali ini, tangannya bergerak meraih knop pintu dengan ragu. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa gugup yang luarbiasa. Sorot matanya seolah menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah takut untuk melihat keadaan luar. Tunggu, memangnya siapa yang datang?

Perlahan pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Chanyeol yang memunggungi pintu rumah. Sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyadari jika Baekhyun sudah membuka pintu rumah, dan kini gadis itu tengah memperhatikan punggungnya.

Tak seperti biasanya, Baekhyun terlihat mematung dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada punggung Chanyeol. Belum terdengar sedikitpun suara keluar dari mulutnya. Singkatnya, Baekhyun masih enggan untuk memberitahu bahwa ia sudah belakangnya saat ini. Keadaan sejenak terlihat begitu membingungkan.

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya dan ditatapnya seorang gadis cantik yang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan senyumannya. Ini yang Chanyeol sukai dari Baekhyun, gadis itu akan tersenyum dengan manis ketika mereka bertatap muka.

"Oh? Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Baru saja aku membuka pintu."

Untuk kali pertamanya, Baekhyun berbohong. Tapi, senyuman itu masih terpancar dari wajahnya. Senyuman yang masih sama dengan senyuman setiap harinya.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun sejenak, "Dimana kita akan belajar hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, untuk kesekian kalinya Baekhyun mematung. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali.

"Ba- bagaimana jika kita belajar di kamarku saja? Itu akan sedikit menyenangkan.." Usul Baekhyun dengan senyuman cerah dan polosnya.

Degup jantungnya terasa berhenti sejenak, ketika Chanyeol mendengar usul Baekhyun tersebut. Ini adalah kali pertamanya diajak belajar di kamar gadis itu. Meskipun pada awalnya Chanyeol pernah tidur di kamar Baekhyun, tapi itu hanyalah sekedar tidur biasa. Entah mengapa, Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit terbaca. Sepertinya ada yang salah dan membingungkan.

~Next or End?~

Pesan Author : ^^ Aku tidak akan meminta apapun lagi ^^ *KodeApaIni? #TibatibaHawaTerasaMencengkam Satu hal lagi, pilihan benar-benar ada ditanganmu sekarang, readers tercinta..


	10. Chapter 10

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menutup mata atas segalanya?  
Apa yang akan terjadi jika kau menutup telinga atas segalanya?  
Mungkin sesaat kau berbahagia karena tak tahu apa-apa,  
tapi ada kalanya juga kau terluka karena tak tahu apa-apa. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

Cahaya mentari yang menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka, menyebarkan rasa hangat. Ditemani dengan alunan musik _ballad_ dengan _volume_ sedang, suasana kamar Baekhyun terlihat lebih berwarna dan ceria.

Setibanya di kamar Baekhyun, Chanyeol lekas duduk di atas kasur. Perlahan dia melepaskan jacketnya, karena merasa terlalu panas untuk menggunakan baju tebal. Dengan begitu, berakhirlah ia dengan kaos dengan lengan pendek. Sesekali matanya memperhatikan siluet Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk kesana-kemari –mempersiapkan buku untuk belajar dan juga cemilan untuk mengganjal perut.

Bagaimanapun juga, Baekhyun memang gadis yang penuh dengan ambisi tentang dunia musik. Wajahnya terlihat selalu berbinar dan penuh rasa ingin tahu ketika Chanyeol menjelaskan unsur-unsur apa yang terkandung dalam musik. Terlepas dari itu semua, bahkan Baekhyun meminta jadwal satu hari penuh untuk belajar tentang musik.

Buku, dua piring cemilan dan dua gelas jus sudah tersaji di atas meja kecil. Setelah itu, Baekhyun menutup pintu kamarnya. Sejenak ia merahup napasnya dalam-dalam, sebelum ia berjalan menuju ke arah tempat dimana Chanyeol duduk.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat kelelahan bahkan sebelum kita membahas tentang materi." Ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian mengambil beberapa cemilan dan lekas memakannya.

"Se- sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Gugup Baekhyun yang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada buku musik di atas meja, "Ah dan ya, tugas yang _Oppa_ berikan pekan lalu nyaris aku selesaikan. Bagaimana jika aku melanjutkan pekerjaanku sementara _Oppa_ merangkum materi yang kita bahas? Setelah itu, kita bisa melanjutkan kegiatan belajar-mengajar seperti biasanya." Lanjutnya dengan pandangan yang masih tertuju pada buku musiknya itu.

Dalam diam, Chanyeol mengamati tingkah laku Baekhyun hari ini. Rasanya gadis itu sudah berperilaku sangat janggal. Sepertinya ada yang salah, dan ada kesalahpahaman disini. Tapi sayangnya, Chanyeol sama sekali kurang mengerti dengan hal tersebut.

" _Oppa_ , bagaimana jika kita sarapan dulu? Seperti yang sering _Eomma_ katakan jika kita tidak sarapan, maka kita kekurangan energi untuk beraktivitas seharian in-"

Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong begitu saja. Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam lembut pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, memberikan tanda agar gadis itu diam dan tidak bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Rasanya ia sangat tak nyaman. Jika Chanyeol tak salah, ia merasa jika hari ini Baekhyun terlihat seperti ketakutan ketika berada di sampingnya. Lantas apa maksud gadis itu mengajak Chanyeol belajar di kamarnya?

Sementara itu, ketika tangannya di genggam oleh Chanyeol, degup jantung Baekhyun berpacu semakin cepat. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa setelah ini. Rasa penasaran dan tak percayanya terlalu kentara hingga Chanyeol menyadarinya.

"Kita bahas permasalahan tugas nanti saja, lalu aku sudah sarapan," Chanyeol angkat bicara dalam keadaan duduk, "kenapa.. kenapa kau bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini, Baekhyun- _ah_? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kau pikirkan." Terkanya kemudian.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, hal pertama yang ditatapnya adalah tatapan penuh makna dari Chanyeol, "Ak- aku ti-dak apa-apa! Ayo, lebih baik kita-"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dengan berdiri secara tiba-tiba. Hal tak biasa terjadi, tepat ketika Chanyeol berdiri saat itulah Baekhyun melangkah mundur hingga tubuhnya menabrak meja belajarnya. Keduanya terdiam, mencoba memaknai setiap pergerakan satu sama lain. Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri kaget dengan pergerakan refleks tubuhnya itu, seolah menggambarkan ia tengah mencoba untuk melindungi diri.

" _Baekhyun takut padaku?_ "

Meskipun ia belum tahu dengan pasti alasan mengapa Baekhyun seolah menghindar, akan tetapi jantung Chanyeol terasa berdenyut nyeri. Rasa nyeri itu berbaur pahit dengan perasaannya yang tak enak.

" _Op_ \- _Oppa._. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak menjelaskan, akan tetapi Chanyeol sudah mengerti dengan pergerakan menghindar Bakehyun. Dengan demikian, ia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beringsut mundur menjauh satu langkah dari Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin bicara?" Tawar Chanyeol dengan senyuman mirisnya.

Baekhyun gelagapan, perasaannya campur aduk. Antara bersedih, terluka, dan takut.

Keheningan menyeruak, memengapkan suasana di antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Sebuah permasalahan tak akan selesai jika membungkam. Tapi sayangnya, Baekhyun tak kunjung menyetujui tawaran Chanyeol. Dan dilain sisi, hal itu semakin menyudutkan Chanyeol untuk pergi daripada ia semakin melukai Baekhyun.

"Apapun yang tengah kau pikirkan tentangku, sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik," Simpul Chanyeol setelah mendesah pasrah sejenak, "bagaimana ini? Aku rasa hari ini terlalu canggung untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran. Kalau begitu-"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang memotong dengan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sebab tangisannya langsung pecah ketika ia memeluk pemuda berparas rupawan itu. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol, menjelaskan bahwa ia benar-benar kebingungan untuk sekedar memperlihatkan wajah sendunya.

Chanyeol mematung. Baekhyun memeluknya, dan gadis itu menangis. Dengan segera ia memeluk gadis itu dan memberikan usapan-usapan kecil di kepala gadis manis itu. Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

" _Oppa_.. _Oppa_ tahu jika _Oppa_ adalah pemuda yang pertama kalinya muncul dalam hidupku? Maksudku.. _Oppa_ adalah sosok pemuda yang memberikan kasih sayang dan membuatku salah paham. _Oppa_ memberikan kasih sayang seolah aku adalah adik kesayangan _Oppa_ , tapi _Oppa_.." Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sementara Chanyeol masih terus berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sebenarnya, entah mengapa.. Semua perlakuan yang _Oppa_ berikan membuatku jatuh cinta pada _Oppa_. Aku sudah bertanya pada semua orang, dan benar mereka mengatakan jika aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan _Oppa_. _Oppa_.. _Oppa_ jangan pernah meninggalkanku, ya? Siapapun _Oppa_ dan bagaimanapun _Oppa_ , aku menerima _Oppa_ apa adanya." Cicit Baekhyun yang terbata-bata karena isakan tangisnya.

Pengakuan dari seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja menginjak umur 16 tahun adalah hal yang sama sekali tak pernah Chanyeol duga. Baekhyun, gadis itu masih terlalu polos untuk paham apa arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Tapi meskipun demikian, Chanyeol sangat menghargai perasaan gadis kecil itu. Terlebih dalam lubuk hatinya, ia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama.

"Jadi ini penyebabnya?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan erat Baekhyun dengan perlahan, kemudian ditatapnya dengan seksama pipi gadis itu yang sudah memerah padam menahan malu.

"Sepertinya _Oppa_ sudah kalah berani dengan gadis sekecilmu," Kali ini tangannya terulur untuk menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu, "baiklah _. Oppa_ menolakmu." Putus Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat mata Baekhyun kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Sebagai gantinya, memangnya kau mau menjalin hubungan dengan _Oppa_ , eum?"

Mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup membingunkan itu, Baekhyun menatap kedua mata Chanyeol dengan tajam –mencari tahu apa maksudnya. Akan tetapi hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena setelahnya Baekhyun langsung mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya kecil dan langsung menutup wajahnya.

"Hahahahaha," Gelak tawa Chanyeol membuncah seketika melihat tingkah malu-malu kucing seorang Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau menutup wajahmu?" Goda Chanyeol sembari berusaha membuka kedua tangan Baekhyun dari wajahnya.

"Hentikan! Aku benar-benar malu, _Oppa_!" Cicit Baekhyun dengan suara yang kecil.

Tak berhasil membuat gadis itu membuka kedua tangannya, Chanyeol beralih untuk memeluk tubuhnya sekali lagi. Byun Baekhyun, gadis kecil itu kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Mulai sekarang ia harus menjaga permata berharganya ini.

"Tapi.. _Oppa_.." Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kedua tangannya dan menatap iris mata biru Chanyeol dengan dalam, "bagaimanapun keadaan _Oppa_.. _Oppa_ jangan pernah meninggalkanku, oke? Aku menerima _Oppa_ apa adanya…" Pesan Baekhyun kemudian.

 _Cup._

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol mencium singkat bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia bukan memberikannya sebagai tanda bahwa ia mulai bernafsu, akan tetapi ia memberikannya karena ia ingin menggambarkan betapa bahagianya hatinya saat ini karena kehadiran Baekhyun.

" _Op_ \- _Oppa_.." Tatapan Baekhyun kosong, sementara wajahnya kembali memerah padam.

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun. Kali ini dia mengulumnya dengan lembut dan hangat. Tanpa disadari, keduanya menutup matanya hanyut dalam ciuman pertama sepasang kekasih itu. Benar-benar hari yang begitu bahagia.

 **.oOo.**

Malam menjelang. Semuanya menggelap, ditemani dengan perlahan munculnya para bintang-bintang. Rembulan akhirnya tiba, menaburkan berbagai perasaan malam ini.

Ketika kebahagiaan datang, waktu tak akan terasa bergulir. Namun sebaliknya, ketika kepiluan datang, waktu akan terasa sangat lamban. Inilah yang dinamakan dengan saling melengkapi. Jika terus berbahagia, maka tak akan ada yang mengerti apa itu pilu. Dan jika terus pilu, maka tak akan ada yang tahu bagaimana bahagia itu.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya perlahan memejam, menikmati setiap desiran hangat dalam hatinya ketika ia mengingat bergbagai macam kebahagiaan yang ia lewati dengan Baekhyun hari ini. Meskipun mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih, akan tetapi itu sama sekali tak mempengaruhi kefokusan mereka terhadap kewajiban masing-masing. Mereka bisa melakukan kegiatan belajar-mengajar dengan lancar diselingi dengan saling menggoda satu sama lain. Bahkan hal yang paling menguntungkan adalah rasa semangat karena hubungan itu. Jatuh cinta bisa menguntungkan dan merugikan, tergantung seberapa pandai sepasang kekasih itu sendiri menjalankannya.

Hati Chanyeol semakin berbunga-bunga, mengingat ia bisa menemui Baekhyun kapan saja ketika ia luang. Ia tak perlu lagi menunggu waktu sepekan untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah mencoba membatasi dan mengatur pertemuan mereka berdua agar tak ada hubungan yang saling merugikan. Terlebih mengingat Baekhyun yang masih remaja, dan kadang kala akan berpikiran dangkal. Sepertinya di samping menjadi seorang kekasih yang baik, Chanyeol juga harus belajar menjadi seorang asisten yang baik bagi Baekhyun. Ia harus ambil peran dalam kehidupan gadis itu mulai saat ini.

 _Drrt._

 _From : Bro_ Sehun

Chanyeol, apa gadis yang membuatmu jatuh cinta itu bernama Byun Baekhyun? Dia adalah teman terbaik dari kekasihku, Luhan.

Setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Sehun, Chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya –mencoba memahami situasi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk menelpon Sehun, berusaha meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut mengapa sahabatnya itu bisa memberitahu sebuah informasi yang tidak begitu penting baginya?

"Chanyeol- _ah_.." Sapa Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar begitu asing, "apa gadis itu bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol langsung pada intinya.

Sehun mendesah, "Aku harap semuanya baik-baik saja, pasalnya kemarin Luhan memberitahu semua hal yang berkaitan denganku. Jika dia menjelaskan sepenuhnya, tentunya namamu pasti akan tersebut juga, Chanyeol- _ah_. Ingat, Luhan tahu seperti apa sosok dirimu karena dia sahabatmu juga.."

"Tunggu… Luhan dan Baekhyun.. mereka bersahabat?"

"Luhan tadi siang menjelaskan semuanya padaku sembari kita berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Tepat saat itu, Luhan menjelaskan bahwa sahabat tempat ia bicara nampak penasaran ketika Luhan menyebutkan namamu. Luhan memberitahuku bahwa Baekhyun bahkan meminta untuk dijelaskan bagaimana sosok kau yang sebenarnya. Jadi, Luhan bertanya padaku apa Chanyeol mengenal seorang Byun Baekhyun?" Jelas Sehun dengan nada bicara yang terdengar putus asa.

Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol membisu.

"Sejauh mana Luhan mendeskripsikanku?"

Sehun lagi-lagi mendesah, "Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Karena semua tingkah-laku brengsekmu itu selalu ada sosokku terselip. Mungkin Luhan hanya menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui. Jangan pernah menyalahkan Luhan, okey? Dia tak tahu apa-apa." Peringat Sehun dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat yang harus Chanyeol paswadai.

"Sehun- _ah_ ," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya, "sepertinya.. Aku sudah membuat Baekhyun kecewa sebelum kami menjalin hubungan, argh!" Ujarnya sembari menggeram di akhir kalimat.

Keheningan kembali hadir di antara keduanya. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi sekalipun Chanyeol dan Sehun percaya bahwa tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini jika Tuhan berkehendak. Akan tetapi, keduanya tak menyangka bahwa alur kisah bisa semudah dan sesederhana ini.

"Bagaimana reaksinya sejauh ini?" Sehun kembali membuka suara.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Dia hanya menekankan kata-kata dimana aku jangan meninggalkannya bagaimanapun keadaannya, tapi.. tapi.. kenapa aku begitu putus asa?!"

"Chanyeol! Tenangkan dirimu!" Bentak Sehun dalam telepon, "Jika kau sudah mengetahui semua ini, kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang menjengkelkan lagi, oke? Sekalipun itu hanyalah melakukan hal lumrah dan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis malam, oke?"

"Aku tutup." Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, meskipun ia sempat mendengar Sehun berteriak berkali-kali padanya.

"Kenapa Baekhyun masih ingin bersamaku, padahal aku sudah melukainya?!" Chanyeol memukul kepalanya beberapa kali dengan air mata yang sudah berlinangan, "Aku mencintainya Tuhan, jaga dia untukku.. bantu aku.. Baekhyunnie- _yah_.." Rintihnya menahan pilu ketika batinnya sendiri membisikan beribu kata penuh kebencian pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikiran Chanyeol melambung ketika ia dijatuhi sebuah hukuman yang secara tak langsung membuat ia benar-benar mati kutu. Baekhyun, bahkan gadis remaja sepertinya bisa paham jika setiap masalah harus diselesaikan dengan kepala dingin, lantas bagaimana dengan dirinya? Meskipun kini dia sudah menginjak usia 20 tahun, tapi ia masih berpikiran pendek jika emosi tengah menyulut hatinya.

Kenyataan jika Baekhyun menerimanya apa adanya adalah hal yang tak pernah Chanyeol duga. Dirinya yang sering sekali mabuk-mabukan, dan bermain dengan gadis malam pada akhirnya dicintai oleh seorang gadis remaja polos. Chanyeol menitikan air matanya, ia tak sanggup untuk menahan sesak di dadanya kala batinnya mengulang senyuman dan setiap tawa yang Baekhyun perlihatkan seharian ini. Chanyeol benar-benar terpukul, Baekhyun benar-benar tulus dengan cintanya. Sedangkan ia hanya bisa mengotorinya dengan nafsunya sendiri. Seharusnya, ia menjaga semuanya dari dulu. Sekalipun ia melakukannya secara tak sengaja, ia seharusnya ia segera mengembalikkan diri bukannya menambah buruk keadaannya.

~Next or No?~

Pesan Author : Readers, kalian masih menyayangiku kan? Jangan lupa klik fav, follow, dan review ya TT TT berikan aku semangat TT TT


	11. Chapter 11

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Senyuman paling mengerikan ialah  
senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh rasa sakit,  
sebab dalam senyuman itu terukir berbagai perasaan yang mengerikan.  
Bahkan mungkin, senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh rasa sakit adalah suatu pertanda sebelum hal tak diharapkan terjadi pada diri mereka sendiri._ – Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

 _Kejahatan tetaplah kejahatan yang akan tercium suatu saat. Meskipun sudah direncanakan dengan baik, maupun disembunyikan serapi mungkin, akan tetapi tak ada kejahatan yang sempurna. Dengan begitu, bukankah mengakuinya dan segera meminta maaf atas segalanya lebih baik daripada menunggu untuk terbongkar dan setelah itu hukuman yang membalas semuanya._

 _Luhan masih membungkam dengan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Ia menatap kosong udara di hadapannya, sekaligus tak menghiraukan kehkhawatiran Baekhyun padanya saat ini._

 _"Sehun.. kemarin aku tak sengaja melihatnya di club.." Tukas Luhan kemudian membuat Baekhyun tertegun dan membelalakan matanya._

 _"Lalu.. Apa yang dilakukan Sehun-ssi selanjutnya?" Tanya Baekhyun hati-hati dengan keadaan tangannya yang sibuk mengusap-usap kecil punggung Luhan –bermaksud menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu._

 _Luhan mendesah berat, "Entahlah, hyunnie-yah. Aku tak lagi sanggup untuk melihat kelakuannya lagi. Keberadaannya di club malam itu saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa ia ingkar janji padaku. Untuk selanjutnya, aku tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Lebih baik aku menutup mata dan menutup telinga atas semuanya. Terserah apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun setelah ini." Ia pasrah pada keadaan yang akan menimpa hubungannya dengan Sehun setelah ini, dan hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali merasa iba dengan sahabatnya itu._

 _"Eonnie.." Baekhyun beralih memeluk pundak sahabatnya itu dari samping, "bukan maksud aku membela Sehun-ssi, tapi bukankah lebih baik jika kau mendengarkan penjelasannya?"_

 _Luhan terisak dalam pelukan Baekhyun seraya mendengarkan solusi dari sahabatnya itu dengan hati yang terbuka._

 _"Aku tahu, jika seseorang yang sudah memiliki kekasih bermain di club itu sangat tidak baik, tapi aku yakin senakal apapun Sehun-ssi dia akan tahu batasan. Terlebih dia sudah berjanji padamu jika dia tidak akan bermain hal-hal gila di club, bukan? Aku yakin dia mengingat perjanjian itu. Sebajingan apapun seorang lelaki pada akhirnya dia akan berpegangan teguh pada pilihannya, aku sering mendengar hal itu dari Appa," Baekhyun menatap wajah sendu Luhan dengan seksama, "dengan begitu, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun-ssi. Aku yakin, dia tidak akan membuat seorang bidadari kecewa." Sarannya sembari mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Luhan dengan penuh perasaan._

 _Luhan tersenyum, "Aku akan mencobanya, Hyunnie-yah. Mungkin karena keberadaan Chanyeol yang bersama Sehun malam itu membuat pikiranku kalut begitu saja. Kau tahu, aku tak bisa berpikiran sejernih dirimu ketika dihadapi oleh sebuah masalah." Kekehnya ringan di akhir kalimat._

 _Baekhyun terdiam, baru saja Luhan menyebut nama seseorang yang dia kenal. Bahkan seseorang yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Tapi, mungkinkah seseorang yang Luhan sebut adalah seseorang yang Baekhyun kenal? Ia meragu dalam diam._

 _"Si- siapa?"_

 _"Park Chanyeol, sahabat sejati dari pacarku Sehun. Sejujurnya, mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam ke malam hanya dengan bermain wanita jalang, tepatnya sebelum Sehun mengenalku tentunya. Aku tahu Chanyeol bukan lelaki nakal seperti itu, hanya saja dia belum bisa melampiaskan amarahnya dengan cara yang tepat. Bahkan yang aku dengar dari Sehun, Chanyeol bahkan belum bisa menghentikkan kenakalannya sampai saat ini. Ahh… megingatnya saja sudah membuatku sakit hati.." Desah Luhan panjang dan berat._

 _"Park Chanyeol.. Bukankah dia Park Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai guru homeschooling?" Tatapan Baekhyun kosong total._

 _"Benar, bagaimana kau tahu dia?" Luhan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya sekaligus penasaran._

Semuanya terulang tanpa permisi dalam benak Baekhyun. Warna kelabu seolah menjadi latar dalam kenyataan pahit itu. Bahkan Baekhyun hanyalah seorang remaja biasa yang masih dalam tahap menuju kedewasaannya, tapi mengapa ia harus diberi sebuah rintangan yang menguras habis perasaan sabar dan ketegerannya secara sekaligus? Mungkinkah ada sebuah rencana yang sudah Tuhan persiapkan untuk seorang gadis kesepian ini? Tidak sekarang, mungkin nanti.

Sembari menikmati hamparan sungai han di hadapannya ini, Baekhyun sesekali membuka foto-foto Chanyeol pada ponselnya yang ia ambil secara diam-diam sementara pemuda sekaligus kekasihnya itu memberikan penjelasan ketika _homeschooling_. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia tersenyum antara kagum dengan paras seorang Chanyeol dan malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri belakangan ini.

Akan tetapi bukan hidup namanya jika tak ada perasaan yang bertolak-belakang. Senyuman Baekhyun luntur terganti oleh air mata sendu. Ia menutup kedua matanya. Setegar apapun ia kemarin di hadapan Chanyeol, tetap saja hati seorang gadis adalah hati seorang gadis. Maksudnya, ia akan menangis juga meskipun ia sudah mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan topeng seorang gadis.

 _Drrt._

Setelah mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, Baekhyun kembali menyalakan layar ponselnya yang sudah meredup itu. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang tak dikenal. Baekhyun mengernyit, siapa gerangan yang sudah mendapatkan nomornya tanpa sepengetahuannya dirinya sendiri?

Meskipun harus berdebat ringan antara membuka atau membiarkan pesan itu, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan membuka pesan itu. Memang ia tak mengenal nomor itu, tapi itu bukan berarti orang yang mengirimnya pesan juga tidak kenal padanya bukan? Lagipula, itu bukan sebuah pesan yang dikirimkan oleh operator dan sebagainya. Pasalnya dalam layar kuncinya, Baekhyun bisa membaca pembuka pesan yang berhasil membuat Baekhyun penasaran. Pembuka pesan itu berbunyi "Benarkah ini nomor Baekhyun Byun? Maaf tap.."

Baekhyun mendesah singkat sebelum membuka pesan itu.

 _From_ : xxx

Benarkah ini nomor Baekhyun Byun? Maaf tapi, seharusnya kau sudah mengenal aku, Sehun. Tolong bantu aku, Chanyeol sekarang berada di _Deep Bar_. Aku tak mampu mengendalikannya lagi. Ku harap kehadiranmu bisa membuat dia tidak segila ini. Tolonglah kemari sekarang, kita tak mempunyai banyak waktu!

Chanyeol. Pemuda itu disebut dalam pesannya. Sehun, dan itulah pengirimnya. Tepatnya kekasih dari Luhan. Dimana dialah akar dari semua hal yang Baekhyun ketahui dari Luhan.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin. Menerobos sibuknya beberapa orang yang tengah berjalan. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena keberadaan _Deep Bar_ tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai han ini. Jadi ia tidak perlu merogoh saku demi menghentikan kegiatan gila kekasihnya itu.

" _Oppa_ , aku mohon.." Lirih Baekhyun di sela-sela kegiatan berlarinya.

 **.oOo.**

Untuk kali pertama dalam hidupnya Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki di dalam sebuah _Bar_. Bau menyengat dari alkohol, pakaian minim, bau rokok dan kegiatan seks berada di sekitarnya. Ia meringis sejenak menghentikkan langkahnya. Ia meringis tertahan karena pusing, dijambaknya rambutnya sendiri dengan geram. Air mata bahkan lolos dari kedua matanya, ia benar-benar tak suka dan tak kuat berada di dalam bangunann menyesatkan ini. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol adalah alasan mengapa Baekhyun kembali melangkah kakinya dengan gontai tak tahu tujuan.

"HENTIKAN! KAU TIDAK USAH MENGURUSI HIDUPKU, SEHUN-AH!"

Baekhyun terperanjat, ia berusaha mencari asal suara yang selama ini ia kagumi dan sukai itu. Ia mulai berjalan, kemanapun asal ia bisa mengetahui dimana keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"YAK! Brengsek, aku memberitahu berita itu bukan agar kau semakin liar seperti ini, tapi aku memberitahumu agar kau bisa meminta maaf dan tak melakukan hal-hal ini lagi! Dan siapapun namamu, enyahlah dari samping Chanyeol. Kekasihnya dalam perjalanan kemari. Tolong jangan membuat gadisnya kembali menguraikan air mata. Aku mohon jalang sialan."

" _Well_ , aku akui pria setampan dan se- _sexy_ Chanyeol mana mungkin tidak memiliki kekasih. Namun, bukankah kau sebagai temannya mendukung dengan _hobby_ nya ini? Mungkin dia selama ini tertekan dengan gadis itu, dan gadis itu tak mampu memberikan apa yang dia inginkan, bukankah itu benar, sayang?"

Percakapan menjijikan itu semakin menjelas dalam pendengaran Baekhyun, pertanda bahwa ia sudah berjalan ke arah yang benar. Keadaan lampu yang temaram dan sesekali berkelip-kelip membuat kepalanya semakin pening. Entah ia harus merasa bersyukur atau bersedih, pasalnya akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kekasihnya yang tengah merangkul seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi dan sexy sedangkan seorang pemuda lainnya berdiri nelangsa di hadapannya keduanya. Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun terpaku, tak mampu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya maupun menutup diri pada kenyataan.

"Kau.. Apa yang kau bilang?" Chanyeol menatap Sehun nanar, "Ba-Baekhyun tengah dalam perjalanan kemari?! Bajingan, kenapa kau melakukan ini, huh?! Aku sadar aku kotor, tolong jangan membuatku tampak lebih kotor dihadapannya! Kenapa semua orang melakukan ini padaku! Argh!" Umpatnya dengan kedua mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

Baekhyun meremas dadanya, ia merasa sesak yang luarbiasa menyiksa. Air mata itu kini sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. Bukan hanya perkataan Chanyeol yang membuatnya semakin tersiksa sendiri, tetapi keadaan pemuda itu yang seolah menggertak seluruh ketegarannya dalam sekali hantam. Ia merahup napasnya dengan susah payah, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dalam ponselnya yang entah berisi apa dan ditujukan untuk siapa.

Sudah cukup ia sekedar melihat, kini ia harus menyesaikannya dengan cepat. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan ia menyesal karena keterlambatan itu. Ia mulai berjalan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ke arah tiga orang itu.

" _Op- Oppa_.." Panggil Baekhyun lirih di sebelah Jalang Chanyeol dan Sehun.

Mendengar suara lirih itu, semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya pada asal suara. Pada saat itulah, Chanyeol bisa merasakan jantungnya dipukul dengan keras. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu dan iba. Sementara jalang itu hanya memandang remeh Baekhyun, ia tak tahu masalahnya.

"Bae- Baekhyun- _ah_.." Suara Chanyeol parau, rasanya sulit untuk sekedar bicara.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Ternyata Chanyeol dalam keadaan sadar, bahkan sangat. Rasanya dadanya semakin menyesak, mempersempit pasokan udara dalam paru-parunya.

"Baiklah… Aku ingin belajar menjadi gadis sekaligus kekasih yang baik… _Oppa_ , apa _Oppa_ menikmatinya?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol sigap menjatuhkan lengannya dari pundak si jalang, sementara Sehun membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis remaja ini?

"Jawablah _Oppa_ , ini sangat membuatku tersiksa, eum?" Pintanya dengan suara yang lemah layaknya seseorang yang baru saja pupus harapan.

Air mata Chanyeol terurai sudah, ia menangis melihat keadaan gadis kecilnya yang sudah rapuh dalam usia dini. Semua tentang masa lalu Baekhyun kembali menghantui batinnya.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung harus melakukan apa pada situasi seperti ini. Jika aku berlari tanpa mendengar penjelasanmu, aku tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Lalu jika aku bertahan dan mendengar penjelasanmu, aku tak menutup kemungkinan jika kita bisa saja mengakhiri hubungan yang baru saja membuat aku bahagia ini. Jujur aku bingung harus melakukan apa, terlebih mengingat aku hanyalah seorang pelajar yang baru saja mengenal dunia mengesalkan ini…" Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam, ia seolah tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Tapi… Apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mempersilahkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Aku sering mendengarnya dari eomma, jika kelak aku jatuh cinta, aku harus memberikan waktu pada kekasihku untuk melakukan hal yang ia sukai. Bagaimana jika aku mengizinkanmu?" Baekhyun tersenyum miris, "aku persilahkan kau bermain dengan mereka yang memiliki banyak hal yang lebih baik daripada aku.. Aku sadar, aku bukanlah gadis yang mampu menuruti apa yang kau inginkan. Aku masih ingin bermimpi, aku masih ingin membuat derajatku dan keluargaku lebih tinggi dari ini, tap-"

"HENTIKAN! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA, BAEKHYUN-AH! KEBERADAANMU.. KEBERADAANMU.. MEMBUATKU NYARIS GIL-"

"AKU TAHU! Aku tahu! Hidupku memang tak pernah ada gunanya! Hidupku memang tak pernah membuat orang-orang di sekelilingku merasakan kebahagiaan. Aku hanya menjadi beban dalam hidup kalian, aku tahu itu dengan jelas. Jadi kau tak usah memperjelasnya lagi, _Oppa_.." Baekhyun membalas bentakan Chanyeol yang semula mengintrupsi penjelasannya.

Sehun terdiam. Emosinya diam-diam tersulut dengan sikap Chanyeol. Harusnya pemuda itu bersyukur sepanjang hidupnya, karena Tuhan memberikan seorang gadis kecil setia berada di sampingnya. Memang banyak gadis yang luarbiasa baik di luar sana, tapi tak menutup kemungkinan jika mereka yang seperti Baekhyun hanya ada beberapa.

"Chanyeol! Kau memang bedebah, sialan, brengsek! Kau membuat Baekhyun tersiksa dengan perkataanmu itu-"

"Sehun _Oppa_?" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan suara parau –bermaksud menghentikan umpatannya itu, "baiklah.. aku… aku akan melepasmu Chanyeol Oppa. Kau bisa menghabiskan malammu dengan wanita manapun.. Karena aku tahu, jika kau memiliki takdir denganku, pada akhirnya kau akan kembali padaku.. Maka selama itu, aku akan berusaha menunggu… Aku merasa sesuatu hal.. akan membuat rasa menunggu itu selebihnya berkurang.." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Benar dugaannya selama ini. Baekhyun juga akan meninggalkannya sama seperti dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu, Irene. Baekhyun juga hanya membutuhkan sentuhan fisiknya, dan sekarang ia juga meninggalkannya. Pikirannya kalut, sudah cukup sampai disini saja.

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi.. Terima kasih, kau sudah memperjelas bahwa semua gadis hanya membutuhkan sentuhan fisikku.. Sudah aku duga bahwa cinta tanpa memandang fisik itu salah, hahaha! Kau menang, gadis- ah bahkan sekarang kau nampak seperti bocah licik di hadapanku.. Seperti mau mu.. Aku pergi, tak usah mengharapkan aku kembali pada pelukan menjijikan mu itu, Baekhyun _-ssi_ …" Chanyeol berusaha melangkahkan kakinya pergi dengan tangan yang menyeret jalangnya, namun Sehun menggertaknya.

Bugh.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Pandangnnya semakin memburam tak jelas, wajahnya memucat pasi. Bahkan ia sudah tak cukup kuat untuk menahan Sehun agar tidak memukul Chanyeol.

Baekhyun akui, semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia perkirakan sebelum memberikan kesempatan pada pemuda itu. Betul, sejenak ia mengira bahwa Chanyeol akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya hanyalah kesalahpahaman, dan menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya tersandung lalu dibantu wanita cantik itu. Tapi, wanita cantik itu hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan. Itu yang sebenarnya ingin Baekhyun dengar. Tapi, kembali pada pepatah, bahwa semuanya tak akan seindah dengan ekspetasi.

Wanita jalang sepertinya mulai terketuk pintu hatinya oleh ketulusan gadis remaja ini, terbukti dengan pandangan matanya yang berkaca-kaca menatap khawatir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Ia sadar, ia sudah membuat pucuk bunga matahari layu sebelum mekar.

"AMBIL BAEKHYUN! ITUKAH YANG KAU MAU, SEHUN- _AH_? AMBIL DIA! AKU TAK BUTUH GADIS YANG MEMANFAATKAN FISIKKU! GADIS ITU BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DARIPADA JALANG! DIA BERSEMBUNYI DALAM SIKAPNYA YANG LUARBIASA POLOS!"

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dengan setengah sadar. Ia melihat wajah wanita cantik yang menjadi jalang itu dengan seksama. Ia bisa melihat jika wanita itu akhirnya menumpahkan air matanya. Baekhyun tersenyum sendu, ia pasti terlihat menyedihkan sehingga membuat wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu menangis. Meskipun Baekhyun bisa mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol dan Sehun, tapi dia sudah tak perduli lagi. Ia sudah lelah, ia sudah tak kuat menahannya. Ia harus segear beristirahat.

" _Eonni._." Gumam Baekhyun dengan suara yang tertelan oleh kebisingan Club, namun wanita itu masih bisa melihat gerakan mulut Baekhyun dengan jelas, "tolong jaga Chanyeol _Oppa_.. dan katakan padanya.. bahwa.. aku akan selalu mencintainya.. aku akan menunggu sampai akhir waktuku.. aku sedang…." Pada akhir kalimat Baekhyun tersenyum, sementara wanita itu tak lagi mengerti perkataan terakhir Baekhyun. Karena saat Baekhyun menyesaikannya, jalang itu diseret pergi oleh Chanyeol.

Sehun menggeram dengan kelakuan Chanyeol.

 _Bruk._

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya secepatnya pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah bersimpuh di atas lantai dengan semua pandangan para pengunjung tertuju padanya. Detik selanjutnya ia berjongkok dan menatap Bakhyun khawatir.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" Khawatir Sehun sembari mengguncang pundak Baekhyun lembut.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk, " _Op_ - _Oppa._. tolong.. bantu aku keluar dari sini, dan.. masukan aku... ke dalam mobil.. putih diluar sana.. aku rasa, aku sekarat _Op-oppa_.."

Sehun terperanjat. Wajah dan tubuh Baekhyun benar-benar dingin, pucat, dan mengeluarkan banyak keringat. Ia panik. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun segera membopong Baekhyun yang sudah lemas. Rasanya Sehun tengah menggendong sebuah boneka besar. Perlahan namun pasti, diam-diam Baekhyun sudah sulit untuk sekedar menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas. Baekhyun tersenyum. Mungkinkah ini akhir dalam hidupnya? Setidaknya ia tidak menyesal.

END or TBC

Pesan Author : Aku lebih membutuhkan banyak dukungan, karena kondisiku.. ini benar-benar menyiksaku…


	12. Chapter 12

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Saat itu aku menyadari,  
bahwa menyimpan harapan pada seseorang adalah hal yang bisa membuatmu kecewa terlalu dalam. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

Langit menggelap, mentari hilang dibalik awan-awan hitam. Suasana terasa sangat dingin nan menakutkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membasahi muka bumi ini, seolah ikut bersedih dengan takdir yang harus ditanggung oleh Baekhyun Byun.

Sehun gelagapan ketika ia membopong Baekhyun. Wajah pucat gadis itu dan kesadarannya yang perlahan menghilang membuat Sehun beberapa kali menggeram dan mengutuk sadis Chanyeol dalam batinnya. Sebodoh itukah Chanyeol? Hingga ia salah menafsirkan perkataan Baekhyun, kekasihnya sendiri.

Sementara itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Baekhyun menitikan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Benaknya memutar ulang semua kejadian yang sudah ia lewati. Mulai dari kejadian terperih dimana sejak kecil ia sudah disiksa, kejadian dimana ia harus melewati masa remajanya dengan penuh tangisan karena orang-orang di sekelilingnya, hingga Chanyeol –kekasihnya sendiri yang kini tak lagi berada di sampingnya. Semuanya kembali menyiksa mental Baekhyun. Ia tak mau menyalahkan orang lain, karena ia tahu tak mungkin orang lain memperlakukannya seburuk itu jika ia tak melakukan kesalahan. Akan tetapi, Baekhyun tak pernah sadar jika mungkin saja orang lainlah yang terlalu gila untuk menyakiti seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan kecil. Meskipun terkadang kesalahan kecil tetap kesalahan.

Setibanya di luar _Club_ , Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya –mencari mobil yang sempat Baekhyun sebut tadi di dalam. Hingga pada akhirnya Sehun berhasil menangkap sebuah mobil berwarna putih beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia segera berlari menuju mobil itu.

"Nona Byun!" Seru seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian perawat ketika membuka pintu mobil untuk Sehun.

Dengan perlahan dan selembut mungkin, Sehun membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun ke atas kasur lipat yang tersedia di dalam mobil itu. Ia bisa melihat ada dua wanita yang berpakaian seperti perawat, satu orang pria yang berpakaian seperti doktor dan supir. Mungkinkah ini adalah mobil pengobatan khusus Baekhyun?

"Pasangkan selang oksigen, setelah itu suntikan obat penenang. Kita harus membuat Nona Byun tenang terlebih dahulu," Titah seorang pria yang diduga Dokter itu sembari mengamati tubuh Baekhyun dengan tajam, "dan Tuan, terima kasih sudah membawa Nona Byun kemari. Tuan sudah menyelamatkan gadis ini." Tambahnya sembari memasang wajah serius kepada Sehun.

Apapun yang dikatakan Dokter itu membuat pikiran Sehun kalut. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun? Mungkinkah Baekhyun mengidap suatu penyakit yang kronis dan keadaannya saat ini tengah kritis seperti yang tadi dikatakannya? Sungguh, Sehun tak bisa berpikiran jernih dalam situasi yang asing.

"Ap- apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?! Aku benar-benar bingung!" Bentak Sehun yang khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

Dokter terlihat mendesah panjang dan berat, "Saya tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang, kondisi Nona Byun terlalu mengkhawatirkan. Saya harap Anda bisa mengerti dan segera keluar dari mobil ini, agar kami bisa membawa Nona Byun ke tempat yang lebih tenang dan steril tentunya. Terima kasih atas kerja sama Anda."

Tepat sebelum Sehun hendak membantah, saat itu juga para peawat wanita mengusir Sehun secara paksa. Pasalnya mereka tak mau membuang waktu, keselamatan Baekhyun benar-benar nomor satu.

"Keparat kau Chanyeol! Akan aku pastikan, kau menyesal di kemudian hari! Brengsek!" Umpat Sehun yang menatap kepergian mobil Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang campur aduk.

 **.oOo.**

Waktu telah berlalu, tapi perasaan dalam suatu kejadian akan selalu membekas, terlebih jika kejadian itu memiliki makna yang luarbiasa besar bagi seseorang.

Keadaan Baekhyun masih dipertanyakan, sementara itu Chanyeol justru menyeret paksa wanita Jalang yang kini sudah teruraikan air mata. Merasakan perlakuan yang didapatnya dari Chanyeol membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Kepalanya terus berteriak bahwa ia telah merampas kebahagiaan seorang gadis hanya karena uang. Meskipun memang ia hanyalah jalang yang akan datang jika seseorang menyewanya, tapi seharusnya ia juga memilah mana pria yang benar-benar sendiri dan menyewanya karena mereka tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya masing-masing.

Setibanya di dalam apartement, Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh wanita jalang itu dengan kasar. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikan –tak seperti seorang Chanyeol biasanya. Ia tak lagi menghiraukan jika seorang wanita jalang tengah menangis di hadapannya saat ini. Pikirannya kalut. Dengan begitu, berakhirlah Chanyeol yang perlahan menanggalkan kaosnya. Setelah itu, ia segera menjatuhkan diri tepat di tubuh wanita jalang. Tak sampai disana, bahkan Chanyeol sudah mulai menciumi leher jalang itu. Isakan demi isakan menemani kegiatan amarah Chanyeol.

"Enyahlah!" Sentak wanita jalang dengan tangan yang berusaha dengan keras menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol yang menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Sialan! Kau harus melayaniku! Aku sudah membayarmu!" Sergah Chanyeol dengan melawan penolakan wanita jalang dengan sekuat tenaganya.

Akan tetapi, pada detik berikutnya wanita jalang itu berhasil menyingkirkan tubuh Chanyeol dari tubuhnya. Pakaian sexy yang tadi ia kenakan kini sudah robek pada beberapa bagian, dan itu semua adalah perlakuan Chanyeol.

Wanita jalang itu semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Ia benar-benar terluka. Terluka karena apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol sekaligus terluka karena apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun tadi.

"Kembalilah pada kekasihmu lagi, Tuan.." Cicit wanita jalang itu dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Chanyeol yang kini tengah duduk di lantai apartementnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mendecih, "Urusi saja dirimu sendiri."

"Aku yakin kau tidak menyadari hal ini, tapi dia terlihat seperti mayat hidup saat setelah kau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan gadis kecilmu itu," Wanita jalang itu kini mengetik sebuah pesan di dalam ponselnya, "aku kembalikan lagi uangmu, aku tak mau melayanimu." Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan wanita jalang itu membuat Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Sudah cukup, jangan membahas Baekhyun lagi. Ia teramat kesal dan mungkin mulai membenci mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Bukankah gadis remaja memang seperti itu? Mereka terlalu terbawa perasaan dengan segalanya?!" Bantah Chanyeol tak menyetujui semua yang dikatakan oleh wanita jalang itu.

"Serendah itukah seorang perempuan di matamu? Oke, aku akui aku memang rendahan karena aku seorang jalang. Aku melelang tubuhku bukan karena aku suka dengan kegiatan _sex_ , tapi karena aku tengah membiayai keluargaku yang sudah tak berupa lagi. Namun aku juga tak membenarkan apa yang aku lakukan," wanita jalang itu menatap Chanyeol nyalang, "dengan begitu, seharusnya kau tidak menyama ratakan semua wanita! Selama ini aku sering melihatmu keluar-masuk _Club_ setiap harinya. Aku yakin, sepertinya kau memiliki kenangan yang tak baik. Tapi salah jika kau terbelenggu dengan kenangan itu. Sebab, kau memiliki masa depan."

"Hentikan." Sela Chanyeol.

"Dia menatap kau dengan kedua mata yang sudah basah karena air mata, dia masih gadis, dia sudah terlalu lama berakting baik-baik saja, dia pucat seperti mengidap penyakit, dan dua hal penting yang harus kau ketahui adalah dia sangat mencintaimu dan dia jatuh tersungkur tepat saat kau menarikku keluar dari Club itu. Aku berani bersumpah kau tak tahu akan hal itu! Karena laki-laki jika tengah amarah, mungkin saja mereka menutup mata atas segalanya. Mereka kalap, begitu juga dengan kau!" Bentak wanita jalang membabi buta, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap udara kosong di hadapannya, "apa kau memiliki hati?! Aku menyatakan semua ini karena aku wanita dan dia juga wanita! Umurku yang lebih tua darinya menandakkan bahwa aku sudah terlalu paham dengan ekspresi yang terlihat dari wajahnya."

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

"Terserah apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini. Tapi jadilah pria sejati. Jika memang kau tak menginginkannya lagi, maka enyahlah dari hadapannya dan jangan membuatnya sakit lagi! Akan tetapi jika kau masih menginginkannya lagi, jadilah seseorang yang kau impikan. Karena aku yakin, setiap pria di dunia ini memiliki harapan untuk membenahi diri. Kalau kau tidak memiliki harapan itu, artinya kau memang bajingan dan tak seharusnya menikmati semua yang kau dapatkan saat ini." Desis wanita jalang itu sembari melemparkan amplop yang berisi uang dan segera meninggalkan apartement Chanyeol.

Kosong. Sepi. Keadaan semakin menyudutkan Chanyeol.

 **.oOo.**

Tubuh Baekhyun terbaring lemas. Bahkan beberapa kali Dokter memberikan rangsangan, namun tubuh Baekhyun tak lagi merespons. Tuan dan Nyonya Byun menatap sedih puterinya itu dibalik kaca pintu. Sepertinya kondisi puterinya itu perlahan-lahan menurun, terlihat dari gelagat dokter dan dua perawatnya yang sudah gelagapan. Satu hal yang menjadi tumpuan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun saat ini adalah tetap menyematkan do'a.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu. Syukurlah keadaan Baekhyun lebih stabil dibanding sebelumnya, akan tetapi harus tetap dalam pengawasan. Sementara itu, Dokter yang menangani Baekhyun akhirnya keluar.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyunnie?" Tanya Nyonya Byun parau.

Sebelum menjelaskan, Dokter mendesah berat, "Penyakit Baekhyun _Broken Heart Syndrome_ menyerang kembali organ dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalami kejadian yang selama ini dihindari olehnya. Dan sayangnya.." Gantung Dokter sembari menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Byun bergantian –bertanya apakah mereka sudah siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasannya lebih lanjut.

Detik selanjutnya, Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun menganggukan kepalanya dan saling bertukar pandang.

"Tingkat depresi Baekhyun naik. Ia kini mengalami depresi sedang. Sepertinya _Broken Heart Syndrome_ mampu membuat pikirannya melambung, dan terjadilah _shock_ sedang. Tolong jaga Baekhyun lebih baik lagi. Jika kedua penyakitnya itu kembali, maka tidak menutup kemungkinkan jika Baekhyun memiliki niat untuk bunuh diri. Itu artinya, tingkat Depresi Baekhyun bisa naik karena penyakit lainnya itu."

Raungan nestapa akhirnya keluar dari mulut Nyonya Byun. Ia meraung penuh pilu. Puterinya sudah menanggung beban terlalu berat di umurnya yang dini ini. Seharusnya Baekhyun tertawa, bukan menangis. Seharusnya Baekhyun memiliki berjuta harapan, bukan memiliki niat untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Selama ini senyum yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah topeng sempurna, bukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia berakting dengan sangat baik, hingga dengan mudahnya semua orang percaya pada kebahagiaan yang ia sampaikan. Ia membodohi dirinya terlalu lama, demi mendapatkan sebuah tempat yang selama ini ia rindukan dan inginkan. Yaitu tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi salah satu orang yang bahagia tanpa ada orang yang menyakitinya. Tapi itu mustahil, karena hidup bukan berjalan dengan satu arah.

" _Inikah yang selama ini orang-orang harapkan dariku? Inikah tujuan orang-orang hingga menyakitiku dengan membabi buta? Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin membunuhku, bukan? Mereka ingin melihatku sengsara dan setelah itu menghilang dengan diam-diam. Inikah bukti bahwa hidup ini sebenarnya menggunakan hukum rimba? Bukan Tuhan yang merencanakannya, akan tetapi hukum itu sendiri tercipta oleh otak-otak pintar manusia bercampur dengan keserakahan. Percayalah, jika suatu saat aku menghembuskan napas untuk terakhir kalinya, benar jika sebenarnya aku dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang pernah menyakitiku. Tapi hingga saat itu, aku akan membungkam. Aku percaya Tuhan selalu menyaksikan segalanya._ " Batin Baekhyun berbicara dalam ketidaksadarannya. Setitik air mata menjadi bukti jelas jika gadis itu tengah merasakan kesakitannya.

 **.oOo.**

Perasaannya mendadak tak enak. Kepalanya terus mengulang kenangannya bersama Baekhyun. Tubuhnya menantang keras dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh Chanyeol. Hingga pada akhirnya, ia melampiaskan pertengkaran dirinya dengan membantingkan vas bunga ke lantai. Hal itu menyebabkan pecahan kacanya berserakan dimana-mana, dan beberap berhasil melukai lengannya.

Siapa yang patut ia percaya? Mungkinkah pada pernyataan wanita jalang itu, atau pada Sehun yang membentaknya karena kelakuannya pada Baekhyun, atau mungkin keputusannya sendiri? Tapi yang pasti, Chanyeol melupakan satu hal. Ia tak mendengarkan batinnya yang sedari tadi menangis kecewa dan pilu ketika ia meninggalkan Baekhyun di Club itu. Sepertinya yang sering dikatakan oleh orang-orang itu benar. Laki-laki memutuskan semuanya dengan logika, sedangkan wanita menggunakan perasaannya untuk memutuskan. Semuanya beakhir pada pilihan Chanyeol sendiri. Lebih mengutamakan logikanya, ataukah perasaannya? Jika Tuhan memberikan sebuah perasaan, itu tandanya Ia ingin membuat manusia berpikir lebih dalam dengan keputusan yang akan diambilnya.

Kau sakit? Maka itu berasal dari batinmu sendiri.

Next or End?~

Pesan Author : Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini. Aku benar-benar menangis ketika membaca semua pesan yang kalian kirimkan. Aku mendapatkan rasa semangat yang hebat dari kalian, dan itu hingga aku bisa berdiri disini dengan senyumanku. Terima kasih atas segalanya, karena kalian aku bertahan.

Benar, cerita ini di adaptasi dari kisah nyata. Aku merasa terpukul dengan orang-orang yang meninggal karena depresi, seperti Mendiang Jonghyun. Aku mohon, peluklah teman-teman kalian yang tengah depresi. Sesungguhnya mereka selalu melawan keinginannya yang bertolak belakang dengan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mengapa? Karena mereka ingin mendapatkan tempat yang mereka impikan di antara kita. Jangan mengguggatnya, sekecil apapun hal yang kita lakukan pada mereka, maka itu akan membuat kondisi mental mereka menurun. Bayangkan jika banyak orang yang ia kenal melakukan hal kecil yang membuat mereka terluka, masih adakah ketegaran dalam diri orang yang depresi itu. Satu hal lagi, tolong perhatikan mereka yang tertawa berlebihan dan berbahagia berlebihan, tak menutup kemungkinan jika sebenarnya mereka adalah orang yang paling membutuhkan kebahagiaan dan tawa itu.

Aku akan terus berharap dengan dukungan dari kalian, karena itu benar-benar membuatku lebih baik lagi


	13. Chapter 13

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Aku mengakuinya,  
aku hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak tahu diri karena terjerat dalam pesonamu hingga sejauh ini.  
Tapi tolong, jangan sebut aku sebagai gadis murahan.  
Mengapa? Sedalam apapun aku mencinta, maka akhirnya aku akan melepas.  
Karena aku akan pergi setelah kau menjatuhkanku hingga nyaris terluka sangat dalam. _– Spring Love 2017

 **.oOo.**

Mentari perlahan terbenam, menutup hari yang penuh dengan luka ini. Semburat lembayung terhampar di penghujung hari, memberikan kesan selamat tinggal yang luarbiasa indahnya. Sementara itu, perlahan rembulan menampakkan sinarnya yang temaram, mengajak semua orang untuk segera beristirahat.

Suasana kamar Baekhyun terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Padahal kala itu lampu memancarkan sinar yang terang benderang. Bahkan jendela kamar tampak tertutup rapat oleh tirai, dan jangan lupakan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Seharusnya tak ada hawa dingin yang terasa dari kamar kecil dan begitu indah ini. Akan tetapi, hawa dingin itu bukan berasal dari hawa yang biasanya datang dari celah jendela, melainkan hawa dingin dimana tak nampak kehidupan di kamar itu. Ya, Baekhyun masih nyaman memejamkan matanya semenjak ia pingsan di _Club_ kemarin.

Dokter dan para Suster yang sudah biasa merawat Baekhyun berhasil dibuat angkat tangan. Kondisi gadis itu benar-benar mengerikan, sehingga mereka mau tak mau menghentikan pemeriksaannya daripada mengambil resiko yang membahayakan gadis cantik itu. Dengan demikian, beginilah keadaan Baekhyun dari kemarin. Tertidur lelap dengan sebuah mimpi yang tak pernah diketahui orang lain. Tangan kanannya di infuse, bukti nyata bahwa ia dalam kondisi yang rapuh.

"Hyun- Hyunnie- _yah_ …"Panggil Nyonya Byun yang menatap Baekhyun di ambang pintu, beliau takut untuk sekedar menghampiri anak cantiknya itu –lebih tepatnya khawatir jika ia bisa menurunkan kondisi Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba, "bangunlah, sayang. _Eomma_ disini, _Appa_ juga menunggumu… Bangunlah sayang…"

"Sayang,"

Nyonya Byun menolehkan pandangan pada asal suara, Tuan Byun memanggilnya dengan lembut. Keadaan beliau juga terlihat sama buruknya dengan Nyonya Byun.

"Biarkan Baekhyun beristirahat terlebih dahulu, hari sudah malam. Dan lagi, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan terjaga sepanjang malam dengan keadaan terus menangis." Tuan Byun mengusap surai Nyonya Byun dengan penuh kasih sayang, beliau berharap bisa memberikan setidaknya sedikit tenaga untuk sang Istri dengan perlakuannya ini.

"Aku benci dengan dunia ini! Kemana mereka yang selama ini selalu disamping Baekhyun ketika ia tertawa?! Apakah mereka tidak merasa kehilangan Baekhyun bahkan untuk sehari saja?! Apa mereka tidak penasaran dengan kabarnya Baekhyun meskipun nyaris setiap saat melihatnya?! Keadaan Anak ku saat ini tengah sekarat, dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadari itu. Ia saat ini terbaring lemah! Kamarnya terlihat sangat dingin! Ia kesepian dalam mimpinya, aku yakin itu! Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri yang tak mampu membuat hal banyak demi kesembuhan puteri semata wayangku ini." Maki Nyonya Byun sembari memukul kepalanya dengan keras, melampiaskan segala kekesalan yang terbelenggu dalam benak dalam bentuk menyiksa diri.

"Hentikan Sayang! Jika kau memang menginginkan kesembuhan Baekhyun, maka jangan membuatnya semakin tertekan karena melihat keadaanmu seperti ini! Alih-alih lebih kuat, mungkin dia akan memiliki pikiran bahwa selama ini ia hanya menjadi beban untuk kita." Pekik Tuan Byun yang menahan lengan Nyonya Byun sekuat tenaganya, tak perduli jika itu artinya ia beradu kekuatan dengan sang Istri, yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah menjaga Istrinya dan Baekhyun, "sekarang lebih baik kita tinggalkan Baekhyun untuk beristirahat, dan kita juga harus beristirahat. Kau tidak bisa menjaganya dengan keadaan menggila seperti ini." Titahnya kemudian tanpa bantahan.

Dalam keadaan terisak, Nyonya dan Tuan Byun melenggang pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun. Hati kedua orang tua itu sudah tak berupa ketika melihat mutiara tercantiknya kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri 24 jam lamanya. Disadari atau tidak, bahkan tubuh Baekhyun terlihat lebih kurus dibanding beberapa hari sebelumya.

Setidaknya biarkan Baekhyun istirahat. Ia terlalu rapuh. Setiap harinya pikiran mengerikan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengganggu jiwa Baekhyun, dan tak selamanya gadis itu bisa menahannya. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Baekhyun sering merasakan sesak nafas yang hebat bercampur kepalanya yang pusing.

 **.oOo.**

 _Drrt._

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya ketika ponselnya bergetar tanda pesan masuk. Dengan malas, tangannya segera mengambil ponselnya dan lekas membuka pesan masuk itu. Untuk beberapa detik Chanyeol terdiam, ia mendapatkan pesan dari seseorang yang sudah jarang menghubunginya, Luhan.

 _From_ : Luhan

 _Selamat malam bedebah murni~  
Aku tebak, sepertinya saat ini kau tengah bercumbu dengan para jalang-jalang, bukan? Wah wah, selamat. kau berhasil berbahagia di atas penderitaan Baekhyun. Bahkan aku yakin kau sudah tak mengingat gadis itu lagi hahahaha! Baekhyun menghilang, dan itu semua gara-gara perilaku bajinganmu itu! Jujur saja, aku tak berharap mendengar penyesalanmu setelah ini. Nikmati hari-hari kebebasanmu yang sebentar lagi berubah menjadi hari yang paling menyesakkan dada!_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar seraya tertawa miris. Luhan yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya itu kini berpihak pada seorang gadis penipu seperti Baekhyun. Dunia dan para penghuninya benar-benar sudah tak waras. Berpihak pada orang yang jelas-jelas sudah melukainya. Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ia korban sebenarnya disini, tapi justru sang penjahatlah yang dibela. Semakin pintar otak manusia, maka manusia itu sendiri akan semakin licik jika ia tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri, benar bukan?

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol membantingkan ponselnya ke dinding. Retakan pada layar ponselnya terlihat sudah, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar mengerahkan tenaganya hanya untuk membantingkan benda tak bersalah itu. Tidak, mungkin Chanyeol melampiaskan rasa kesal dan bencinya dengan bantingan itu.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Kau berhasil mengukir luka yang aku takutkan. Kau menutup harapanku lagi untuk jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan, meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan di luar sana ada seorang perempuan yang tak akan membohongiku lagi. Kau penipu ulung, Baekhyun- _ssi_." Geram Chanyeol yang mengepalkan tangan kanannya hingga urat tangannya terlihat.

 **.oOo.**

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Nyonya dan Tuan Byun kini lebih over-protektif terhadap Baekhyun. Bahkan, gadis itu tak lagi diizinkan untuk _homeschooling_. Kepercayaan Nyonya dan Tuan Byun pada orang luar sirna sudah. Mereka hanya tak mau membuat Baekhyun kembali tersakiti, meskipun itu bukanlah kesalahan mereka.

Satu hal yang menjadi misteri besar bagi Nyonya dan Tuan Byun adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Baekhyun, hingga menyebabkan puteri cantiknya berada di kondisi paling mengkhawatirkan sepanjang ia hidup?

Beberapa kali Nyonya dan Tuan Byun berusaha mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Baekhyun, tapi selalu saja digagalkan oleh Baekhyun sendiri. Gadis itu selalu berusaha dengan keras agar kedua orang tuanya tidak menghukum orang-orang yang telah melukainya, terlebih jika kedua orang tuanya berhasil mendapatkan informasi mengenai Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan terakhir orang yang ia cintai Chanyeol Park.

Baekhyun selalu berdalih jika bukan orang lain yang menyakitinya, akan tetapi dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja pengakuan Baekhyun yang terkesan polos itu berhasil membuat Nyonya dan Tuan Byun cemas jika suatu saat Baekhyun memiliki pikiran untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Daripada melihat puterinya tewas dengan cara yang sadis, lebih baik Nyonya dan Tuan Byun menyerah untuk menghukum orang-orang yang berani menyentuh Baekhyun selama ini.

"Hyunnie- _yah_.. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ memiliki jadwal rapat hari ini dan tak bisa diwakilkan, jadi kami terpaksa berangkat. Kamu tidak apa sendiri, eum?" Tuan Byun mengelus surai Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di hadapan pianonya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Pergilah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa membeli sushi ketika kalian pulang nanti," Jawabnya dengan senang hati.

Nyonya Byun yang mendengar obrolan antara Suaminya dan Baekhyun tanpa ragu masuk ke dalam ruang musik pribadi puterinya itu, "Kami akan membawakan sushi yang paling enak dan banyak untukmu. Jadi kamu harus berjanji untuk menghabiskannya? Eomma ingin melihat pipi _chubby_ mu yang dulu." Ujar beliau dengan suara yang terdengar sangat resah dan penuh harap.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menghabiskannya! Aku berjanji." Baekhyun memegang tangan Tuan Byun dan Nyonya Byun, "pergilah, atau kalian akan telat."

"Ini terpaksa, Sayang. Kami pergi." Tuan Byun lekas merangkul punda Nyonya Byun dan sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruang musik Baekhyun.

Setelah kepergian _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ nya, Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Matanya beralih pada sebuah foto yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan dibalik buku musiknya. Ia mengusap foto itu sekilas lalu tersenyum. Ia bersyukur masih bisa memandang wajah orang yang dicintainya meskipun hanya dalam sebuah kertas. Ya, wajah kekasihnya, Chanyeol Park.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun selama ini memendam rindu yang teramat dalam pada Chanyeol. Namun, ketika ia hendak menghubungi pemuda tampan itu, yang ia dengar hanyalah nada jika nomor itu tidak terdaftar. Sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mengganti nomornya, dan Baekhyun tak tahu itu. Entah suatu kebetulan atau mungkin sudah direncanakan, Baekhyun juga tak lagi bisa menghubungi Luhan, Kyungsoo, ataupun Yixing karena alasan yang sama. Dengan begitu, berakhirlah Baekhyun yang sering menangis karena merasa ditinggalkan dengan sejuta rindu dalam benaknya.

Sesekali Baekhyun berharap bisa keluar dari rumahnya ini, namun itu hanyalah kemustahilan belaka. Selankah saja Baekhyun keluar dari gerbang, maka para bodyguard yang menjaga Baekhyun langsung menyeret gadis itu kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Melarikan diri? Baekhyun sering mencobanya, dan itu semua gagal karena para bodyguard itu.

"Yeollie _Oppa_ , Luhan Eonni, Kyungsoo-yah, Yixingie Eonni, aku sangat merindukan kalian. Apa kalian berbahagia tanpa ku di luar sana?" Monolog Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang terpaku pada piano di hadapannya itu.

Perasaan adalah perasaan yang sampai kapanpun membutuhkan waktu untuk membenahinya.

 **.oOo.**

Sinar Mentari menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai kamarnya dan mampu membuat Chanyeol terusik dari tidur lelapnya. Beberapa kali ia mengusap wajahnya, setelah itu meregangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Baru saja ia terlelap sekitar pukul 03.00 dini hari. Bukan. Bukan karena ia baru saja menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan kegiatan dengan jalangnya, akan tetapi menyelesaikan materi apa yang akan ia siapkan untuk beberapa calon didiknya nanti.

Mengingat calon didiknya seketika melintaskan wajah cantik Baekhyun saat tersenyum dalam benak Chanyeol, dan hal itu sering terjadi pada dirinya. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Chanyeol menatap kosong udara di hadapannya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol tak mudah untuk melupakan kejadian dimana ia bisa menatap Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya di _Club_ itu. Karena tak mau terbelenggu dalam masa lalunya yang kelam, Chanyeol menghapus semua tentang Baekhyun dari ponselnya bahkan mengganti nomor dan segala akunnya demi mencegah Baekhyun menghubunginya lagi. Satu hal yang Chanyeol tak ketahui adalah semakin ia berlari dari hal-hal yang diinginkan oleh hatinya, maka saat itulah kekalahan tengah menanti di penghujung jalan.

Sebelum Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurnya, ia tiba-tiba merasakan dadanya kembali sesak. Ya, rasa sesak itu selalu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba. Meskipun tidak setiap hari, tapi Chanyeol menyadari jika rasa sesak itu nyaris selalu menyerang dadanya. Pada saat itulah, bayang-bayang Baekhyun mengantui benaknya, dan berhasil membuat Chanyeol sendiri menitikan air matanya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, menjauh dari gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya membuat Chanyeol akhirnya mengaku jika merindukan Baekhyun. Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menikmati rasa sakit itu.

"Aku menyerah. Semakin aku berusaha melupakanmu, maka saat itulah bayangmu akan menghampiriku seolah mengajakku untuk berkelana mencari dimana keberadaanmu saat ini, Baekhyun- _ah_.." Gumam Chanyeol sembari menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya, ia ingin menangis tanpa diketahui siapapun.

 **.oOo.**

Kafe yang penuh cerita, meja yang penuh cerita, dan benak mereka yang penuh cerita.

Luhan, Kyungsoo serta Yixing menghabiskan waktunya bersama di tempat dimana dulunya pernah di duduki oleh seorang Baekhyun. Melihat salah satu bangku kosong sering membuat ketiganya menangis tanpa di duga. Posisi yang dulu sering diisi oleh Baekhyun kini kosong. Menyisakkan ruang yang menganga meskipun kehangatan bertebaran disana-sini.

Luhan terisak. Terpukul karena kehilangan kabar Baekhyun begitu lamanya. Ini jelas kesalahannya, karena mengganti nomor tanpa memikir ulang. Jujur saja, kala itu emosinya tersulut dan enggan berhubungan dengan Chanyeol lagi. Tapi justru ia menghapus semua kontak yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Akhirnya, ia kehabisan akal untuk mencari tahu keberadaan gadis itu. Meminta informasi pada Chanyeol? Luhan tak pernah memiliki niat itu. Ia terlalu membenci Chanyeol.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Yixing kehilangan kontak Baekhyun karena mereka lupa dengan salah satu sahabatnya itu, akibat jarang bertemu, dan hal itu membuat Luhan naik pitam dan kesal pada mereka seminggu lamanya. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa mereka lakukan kecuali memandang foto cantik Baekhyun yang tersenyum dalam ponselnya masing-masing. Setidaknya foto itu menjadi bukti nyata bahwa ketiganya dan Baekhyun pernah saling mengenal. Meskipun ketiganya masih begitu penasaran dengan jati diri Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Hal yang paling mereka sesali adalah bahkan mereka tak tahu siapa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, dimana tempatnya tinggal dan bagaimana kabar gadis itu setiap harinya, tapi sekarang perpisahan justru menyapa hubungan yang terlampau begitu kecil itu.

"Hyunnie- _yah_ , kami merindukanmu! Tak bisakah kau datang ke kafe ini seperti biasanya? Bahkan dulu kau sering datang disaat kami lupa padamu. Tapi –tapi kemana kau sekarang?! Kau mengesalkan Hyunnie!" Gerutu Yixing dengan tangisan sebagai penutup kalimatnya.

Luhan dan Kyunsoo menundukkan kepalanya dalam, menyembunyikan air matanya. Baekhyun, mereka benar-benar merindukan sahabat cantiknya itu.

~Next or End?~

Pesan Author : Terima kasih atas dukungan yang kalian sampaikan lewat komentar-komentar manis itu. Aku sering membacanya berulang-ulang, dan entah mengapa itu tidak membosankan bahkan memberikan semangat setiap kali aku membacanya. Aku juga berpikir bahwa presepsiku tentang FF ini GAGAL adalah tidak benar, iya kan? Atau itu hanya perasaanku saja? Entahlah.

Terima kasih atas kehadiran kalian yang selalu menjadi alasan mengapa aku bisa terus menulis cerita sampai saat ini. Kalian terlalu berharga untuk aku sia-siakan. Cahaya kalian berhasil menjadi penerang kala aku mulai kalut akan segala hal. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan aku harap aku bisa mengenalkan diriku sendiri di hadapan kalian secara langsung kelak.

Aku harap kalian tidak melupakanku meskipun aku menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Ingat aku sebagai Myeonhan (ansianner), seseorang yang selalu berterima kasih pada kalian dan menyayangi kalian meskipun jarak terbentang entah seberapa jauh. Terakhir, aku mencintai kalian dan aku akan merasa terhormat dengan semua semangat manis yang kalian tulis untukku


	14. Chapter 14

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Ini bukan sebuah kebetulan,  
dimana aku bertemu, jatuh cinta, dan mengusirmu menjauh.  
Akan tetapi inilah takdir.  
Takdir dimana aku harus menahan segala bentuk penyesalan,  
dengan sosokmu yang entah berlari ke arah mana. _– Spring Love 2018

 **.oOo.**

4 Tahun telah berlalu.

Kehidupan berubah terlalu banyak, hingga terbesit rasa khawatir pada benak kebanyakan orang. Satu persatu hal yang tak ingin muncul silih berganti. Rasa khawatirpun berganti menjadi rasa takut. Ketakutan akan banyak hal, sementara diri belum bersiap. Padahal kematian dan kiamat menjadi rahasia terbesar Tuhan YME, namun banyak dari mereka yang masih hanyut dalam perjalanan duniawi. Dengan demikian, rusaknya dunia ini adalah karena ulah mereka sendiri yang hanyut dalam perjalanan sementara.

Musim semi telah kembali. Bunga-bunga di sepanjang jalan nampak bermekaran. Semuanya tampak masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Hanya saja orang-orang yang berlalu-lalanglah yang berubah banyak. Entah itu dari segi fisik maupun batin. Satu hal yang mungkin berubah lagi adalah perasaan tahun ini. Lebih tepatnya perasaan yang tersampaikan melalui musim semi yang mungkin berbeda. Terutama untuk sosok Chanyeol Park yang kini menjadi CEO sebuah perusahaan yang menawarkan jasa _homeschooling_ ternama.

Banyak cerita pernah Chanyeol lalui dalam musim semi setiap tahunnya. Berbahagia, bersedih serta kehilangan. Musim semi tahun ini, rasanya kembali berbeda baginya. Untuk perasaan nya yang selalu menang, Chanyeol akhirnya jujur bahwa ia merasa kesepian dan rindu pada saat yang bersamaan.

Bukan. Bukan karena Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sudah menjadi sepasang Suami-Isteri, lalu berbulan madu di Indonesia –meninggalkam Chanyeol. Ataupun bukan karena ia kini hanya sekedar mengurus berkas-berkas di atas meja, bukan terjun langsung memberikan materi pada peserta didik di luar sana.

Melainkan sosok Baekhyun Byun, itulah alasan mengapa Chanyeol nyaris setiap harinya menitikan air mata ketika ia membayangkan segala kenangan bersama mantan kekasih terbaiknya itu. Ya, ia sudah menyerah dengan egonya. Ia memilih perasaannya, karena ia yakin bahwa Tuhan memberikan perasaan untuk menjadi pertimbangan dalam setiap pilihannya.

Sayangnya waktu seolah tak mengizinkan lagi Chanyeol untuk sekedar menatap kedua manik Baekhyun.

 _My tears remember  
It fills up your seat again  
I try erasing but I can't erase you  
You've become my everything_

 _You, I can't see you, I can't hear you  
But I'm okay  
Goodbyes are sad, my heart aches  
But if you happy, if you can smile, then I…_

 _I will miss you the more I erase you  
I will shed more tears than today  
Like fate, I won't ever have anyone like you  
Only you, only you  
As much as my tears, I hope you are happy  
Goodbye my love…_

 _My heart already knew  
This feeling of loneliness that's about to explode  
I try to hide it but I can't hide it  
You've become my heart_

 _You, I can't have you, I can't touch you  
But I'm okay  
Endless pain, tears shed again  
But if you are happy, if you can smile, then I…_

 _I will miss you the more I erase you  
I will shed more tears than today  
Like fate, I won't ever have anyone like you  
Only you, only you  
As much as my tears, I hope you are happy_

 _You will think of me at least once  
That's all I need  
Until the day we meet again  
I'll wait,  
It's only a momentary goodbye  
Goodbye my love…_

(Goodbye My Love by Ailee)

Musik itu kembali diputarnya. Maka saat itu jugalah terdengar suara yang lembut memecahkan keheningan kantor pribadinya. Chanyeol menutup matanya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya pada penyangga kursi.

Lirik yang begitu emosional, dan permainan musik yang penuh perasaan –begitulah kiranya deskripsi dari lagu yang tengah Chanyeol dengarkan itu. Tanpa izinnya, tiba-tiba air mata jatuh seketika membasahi pipinya. Ia merindukan segala hal tentang Baekhyun. Apalagi jika ia mendengarkan salah satu lagu yang dikirim Baekhyun 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum gadis itu benar-benar menghilang entah kemana.

Detik selanjutnya, Chanyeol kembali mengingat setiap detik yang pernah ia lalui dengan Baekhyun. Ia baru tersadar betapa berharganya seseorang setelah ia kehilangan seseorang itu sendiri dari sisinya.

 _From : springgirlhyunnie1_

 _Subject : goodbye letter_

 _Halo, Oppa? Bagaimana kabar mu hari ini? Oppa tahu, sudah 4 bulan kita tidak berjumpa. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Eomma dan Appa, bahwa mereka sudah membatalkan semua kegiatan homeschoolingku. Maka pasti aku benar, Oppa juga menghilang karena mereka membatalkan kegiatan pembelajaran musik ku darimu, bukan? Sejujurnya, aku sangat terluka dan kecewa. Bahkan aku sudah menangis ketika aku mengetik nama e-mail mu. Aku harap pesan ini akan sampai padamu._

 _Oppa, tugasmu. Aku sudah menyelesaikannya bersamaan dengan pesan ini. Maka jika seandainya pesan ini benar-benar tidak sampai padamu, maka tugasku juga tak akan pernah sampai. Kau harus tahu Oppa, aku menulis liriknya sembari memikirkan tentangmu. Tak jarang bahkan aku sering menangis ketika aku merekam suaraku, jadi maaf jika ada suara yang fals atau semacamnya. Aku sudah tak memiliki waktu banyak untuk merekam dan mengeditnya hingga sempurna._

 _Oppa, aku merindukanmu. Oppa, aku mencintaimu. Oppa, aku sangat menyayangimu. Oppa, terima kasih atas waktu yang pernah kau berikan padaku, hingga sampai saat ini aku masih mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta dan dicintai. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Tapi Oppa, aku bukan seorang gadis yang murahan. Aku tak menginginkan semua sentuhanmu seperti yang kau bilang. Bahkan aku sangat tak menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Yang aku inginkan adalah merasa dicintai, merasa diperlukan, dan merasa bahwa hidupku di dunia ini benar-benar berharga serta ada gunanya untuk orang lain. Itu saja sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatku lebih tenang. Jadi seharusnya Oppa tidak perlu berpikiran bahwa cinta adalah tentang sentuhan fisik. Jika boleh sekali lagi aku tegaskan, aku mencintai Oppa apa adanya. Sayangnya, sepertinya aku tak lagi bisa memiliki mu, bukan? Karena Oppa juga sudah menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dariku. Dengan demikian, hari ini, aku akan merelakan Oppa pergi. Satu harapanku, semoga Oppa berbahagia dengan apa yang akan Oppa lakukan. Dan semoga, kelak ada gadis selain aku yang bisa menjelaskan bahwa cinta itu tentang perasaan yang sejati, bukan hanya obsesi ataupun nafsu diri. Aku akan mengenangmu di dalam hati ini sampai ajalku akhirnya tiba._

 _Oppa, sebenarnya hari ini aku akan pindah ke New York. Kemungkinan besar aku menetap disana. Itu pilihan Eomma dan Appa. Jadi, Oppa tidak perlu khawatir dengan keberadaan ku, eum? Setelah ini kau akan berada sangat jauh dariku, jadi kau tidak perlu takut berpapasan denganku kemanapun kau pergi di Korea sini. Ya, asalkan Oppa tidak di New York. Karena aku takut, Oppa bisa bertemu denganku jika pergi ke sana._

 _Akhir kata, Oppa jaga diri. Dan selamat berbahagia. Aku akan pergi. Aku harap, akan ada waktu dimana kita bisa saling mencinta lagi, maka saat itulah aku akan memperbaiki diri dan menjadi sosok gadis impianmu. Meskipun kemungkinan dari hal itu sangat kecil. Aku tak bisa menulis lebih jauh lagi, rasanya dadaku semakin sesak. Dengan begitu, terima kasih dan selamat tinggal. Last a letter from me._

"Bukan. Seharusnya bukan kau yang berusah merubah diri untuk ku, Hyunnie- _yah_. Tapi akulah yang harus merubah diri untukmu. Bolehkah aku berharap kau kembali kesini?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Pipinya sudah basah, dan dadanya bergemuruh menahan rindu yang tak pernah bisa disampaikan.

" _Chanyeol-ssi, maaf, tapi Keluarga Tuan Byun sudah berangkat kemarin sore." Jelas Maid Shin yang baru saja keluar dari rumah Baekhyun seraya menjinjing tas besar yang Chanyeol yakini berisi baju-baju wanita tersebut._

 _Chanyeol membisu, "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa keluarga Byun tiba-tiba pergi?" Tanyanya dengan nada suara yang sarat akan kesedihan dan ketidakrelaan._

 _Maid Shin sejenak menyimpan tasnya di atas lantai, "Nona Byun, kondisinya mendadak drop. Bahkan kondisi tubuhnya berada di tingkat dimana Nona Byun selama ini tidak pernah sesakit itu."_

" _Maksud, ahjumma?"_

" _Sebenarnya, sedari kecil, Nona Byun sudah mengidap depresi ringan. Ia sering menangis atau mengurung diri di kamar. Bahkan, ia sering kehilangan nafsu makannya secara tiba-tiba. Maka dari itu, Nyonya dan Tuan Byun tidak rela jika Baekhyun harus bergaul dengan banyak orang karena depresinya itu. Mereka takut jika depresi Nona Byun akan naik secara tiba-tiba, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ada tekanan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa membuat Nona Byun berpikiran bahwa hidupnya tak berguna lalu memutuskan untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tapi, malam itu, Nona Byun datang dengan kondisi yang bisa dikatakan sangat buruk. Bahkan depresinya meningkat ke tahap sedang, dan itu disebabkan oleh broken heart syndrome. Seminggu lamanya Nona Byun pingsan. Dan terakhir yang Ahjumma dengar, Nona Byun kembali lagi di kondisi yang tidak stabil, maka dari itu Nyonya dan Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk pindah ke New York." Ujar Maid Shin panjang lebar, membuat Chanyeol ternganga dan merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam diam._

" _Sepertinya Tuan muda Chanyeol juga harus mengetahui ini," Maid Shin menghela nafasnya dalam dengan setitik air mata akhirnya jatuh, "Nona Byun kembali pingsan kemarin sore. Pihak dokter menyatakan jika Nona Byun mengalami koma hingga waktu yang tidak bisa diprediksi." Tambahnya dengan suara yang bergetar hebat, menahan kepiluan bercampur rindu pada sosok gadis yang periang dengan sejuta luka dalam dirinya._

Chanyeol memukul dadanya. Ia kembali tertekan dan merasa begitu bersalah. Ia sudah salah paham. Mengingat penjelasan Maid Shin 4 tahun yang lalu, ditambah penjelasan singkat Sehun setelah mereka berbaikan menghantam keras keegoisannya dan keamarahannya. Dia merasa terlalu bodoh untuk menanggapi setiap kata yang Baekhyun ucapkan di pertemuan terakhirnya.

Baekhyun kala itu tengah menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja sekalipun Chanyeol selalu bermain dengan jalang, karena gadis itu paham bahwa dirinya tak mampu memberikan kesuciannya hanya untuk seseorang yang tak pasti –meskipun Chanyeol telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Tak hanya itu, Baekhyun juga sebenarnya tengah menjelaskan bahwa ia berharap Chanyeol tak menyuruhnya untuk pergi, karena bisa membuat gadis itu merasa hidupnya sekedar membuat orang lain risih. Sebenarnya banyak pesan tersirat yang Baekhyun katakan, tapi kala itu Chanyeol kalap. Dengan demikian, pikirannya tak lagi bisa mengartikan semuanya dengan jelas dan benar.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Bolehkah aku meminta untuk berjumpa denganmu?" Chanyeol kembali memejamkan matanya yang sejenak terbuka karena memikirkan sosok Baekhyun, "aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu, aku menyayangimu, dan aku mencintaimu. Jadi, bisakah aku kembali pada pangkuanmu?" Bisiknya parau.

 _Drrt._

Ponsel Chanyeol yang berada di atas meja bergetar tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Setelah mengusap sisa air matanya yang jatuh, ia segera mengambil ponselnya –bermaksud memeriksa apa isi dari pesan tersebut.

 _From_ : Sehun

 _Aku yakin kau akan bahagia jika mendengar kabar ini. Itupun jika kau masih seorang manusia dengan hatimu yang busuk itu._

Chanyeol menyerngit membaca pesan sinis Sehun, dan lekas menjawabnya.

 _To_ : Sehun

 _Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku bukanlah Chanyeol yang dulu._

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah balasan dari Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Chanyeol kembali mendesah singkat, dan dengan malas membuka pesan itu kembali.

From : Sehun

 _Jangan bersikap sok dingin dan ketus! Menjijikan!_

Nyaris saja Chanyeol membanting ponselnya ke lantai, guna melampiaskan amarahnya yang melonjak seketika dengan pesan tak berguna yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun.

Daripada membuat pikirannya sendiri kacau, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tak membalas pesan dari Sehun. Kaki jenjangnya mulai keluar dari kantornya –berniat mencari udara. Sejujurnya ia sudah pengap dengan perasaan bersalah sekaligus perasaan rindu yang selalu membuatnya sesak. Ya, Chanyeol sudah mengetahui dengan jelas mengapa dadanya selalu terasa sakit di saat-saat tertentu. Itu karena, ia terlalu merindukan sosok Baekhyun.

Kini semuanya terasa hampa berwarna kelabu. Ceritanya kini hanyalah sebatas apa yang ia lakukan, tidak ada orang lain yang terlibat jauh dengan kehidupannya. Semenjak kehilangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol menutup diri pada siapapun. Ia tak lagi sudi bermain jalang ataupun masuk ke dalam _club_. Ia seketika membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang pantas meminang seorang tuan puteri.

Jalanan seperti biasanya ramai lancar oleh kendaraan yang hilir mudik, dan berhiaskan pejalan-pejalan kaki. Setelah menyempatkan diri untuk membeli satu cangkir _ice chocolate_ , Chanyeol melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju Sungai Han.

Sesekali mata Chanyeol berpencar segala arah, menikmati kesibukan orang lain yang selalu ia lakukan akan tetapi tak kunjung mampu melupakan sosok Baekhyun dalam benaknya. Ia terbelenggu dengan kenangan kelam yang terlalu indah untuk dikubur. Selain itu, ia juga merasa sangat khawatir, apakah Baekhyun sudah tersadar dari komanya? Atau… Chanyeol selalu membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh jika menyangkut hal-hal yang tak ia inginkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Chanyeol akhirnya sampai di sebuah kursi di pinggiran Sungai Han. Ia duduk seraya menyilangkan kakinya. Sesekali, ia menikmati minuman favoritnya itu. Ditatapnya satu persatu para pengunjung yang berada di Sungai Han, pada dasarnya semuanya terlihat bahagia. Untuk detik selanjutnya, matanya seolah terperangkap pada sesosok gadis dengan surai rambut yang panjang berwarna coklat tua. Ia mengenakan _dress_ putih bersih. Chanyeol terpaku. Tak diduga, ia kembali menitikan air matanya kala memandang sosok itu. Sosok Baekhyun yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, namun ia begitu mengenalnya.

~NEXT or END?~

Pesan Athor : Apakah yang dilihat Chanyeol hanyalah kiasan dari rasa rindu yang terbelenggu dalam hatinya? Ataukah sosok Baekhyun yang sebenarnya? Entahlah.

Aku ingin meminta maaf, jika selama ini aku sering tidak tepat waktu dalam mengupdate FF ini. Aku sibuk dengan sekolahku. Tugas setiap harinya ada, sedangkan aku sering pulang sore. Terima kasih atas segala yang sudah kalian berikan padaku. Itu akan selalu berharga untukku! Sampai jumpa! Itupun jika kalian ingin melihat kelanjutan dari cerita ini kekeke~

Tapi, kalian berhasil membuat aku semangat dengan komentar-komentar kalian. Sebenarnya sosok Chanyeol itu gabungan dari tiga sifat cowok yang menjadi sketsa dari FF ini. Aku tidak menyangka, jika sikapnya bisa begitu mengesalkan. Tapi selama ini, tiga cowok itu masih dicintai orang lain sementara sosok Baekhyun di kehidupan nyatanya selalu berusaha memaafkan segala yang telah mereka lakukan tanpa mengindahkan apa yang ia rasakan.


	15. Chapter 15

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Jika kau siap untuk jatuh cinta,  
maka kau harus bersiap untuk merasakan terluka dan kemungkinan terparah ialah kehilangan.  
Tetaplah berbaik sangka atas semua takdir Tuhan YME._ – Spring Love 2018

 **.oOo.**

 _4 tahun telah berlalu._

 _Meskipun bisa dikatakan cukup lama bagi keluarga Byun untuk tinggal di New York, akan tetapi semuanya masih terasa asing terutama bagi seorang Baekhyun Byun._

 _Budaya yang berbeda, cara berpakaian yang berbeda dan tentunya kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang berbeda. Terkadang beberapa dari perbedaan itu sendiri terasa begitu besar, hingga alhasil tak bisa diterima meskipun diri telah berusaha untuk menyesuaikan. Itulah kiranya yang Keluarga Byun lakukan dan rasakan selama mereka menetap di Kota maju ini._

 _Ketika Baekhyun sadar dari tidur panjangnya selama 3 tahun ini, ia terperanjat dengan keadaan yang segala baru dan tabu. Bahkan nyaris setiap harinya, ia memberontak tak terima Keluarganya benar-benar membawanya pergi dari Negera aslinya, Korea Selatan. Ia kira semuanya tak akan berjalan lancar, karena tiba-tiba keadaannya kembali drop, dan itu semua disebabkan oleh perasaannya yang tertahan pada sosok Chanyeol Park._

 _Segala hal Nyonya serta Tuan Byun lakukan demi memulihkan kondisi Baekhyun, tidak perduli jika mereka harus pindah dari Negeri tercintanya itu. Akan tetapi, alih-alih kondisi Baekhyun membaik, sepertinya cara yang satu ini justru membuat pikiran Baekhyun kalut dengan segala bentuk penyesalan karena ia gagal menyimpan kenangan-kenangan baik selama ia diberi kesempatan untuk tinggal di Korea Selatan._

 _Pada akhirnya, Nyonya dan Tuan Byun mengambil jalan akhir yang mereka kira bisa membuat kondisi Baekhyun kembali normal. Jalan akhir tersebut ialah memberikan satu harapan yang bisa mereka kabulkan secepat mungkin untuk Baekhyun. Dengan demikian, puteri kecilnya itu meminta untuk kembali ke Korea Selatan. Tidak perduli jika ia akhirnya mati disana karena kondisinya kian memburuk, setidaknya ia pernah hidup dan mati di Negaranya sendiri. Bukan di Negeri orang yang tidak ia kenali, tidak ia cintai, dan tak pernah ia harapkan bisa tinggal disana –selain untuk berlibur singkat._

 _Baekhyun menatap Nyonya dan Tuan Byun bergantian, "Aku ingin pulang ke Korea Selatan, tidak perduli apapun yang kelak akan menyambutku disana. Hanya itu, Eomma, Appa.." Pintanya dengan suara yang sarat akan kerinduan pada Negaranya, sekaligus pada orang-orang yang pernah ia kenal di sana._

 _Nyonya dan Tuan Byun sejenak saling melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain. Setelah itu, mereka berdua mendesah sembari mengelus surai panjang Baekhyun. Gadis itu dewasa dengan keadaan yang terus memaksanya untuk berpikiran terbuka._

 **.oOo.**

Sudah seminggu lamanya Keluarga Byun kembali ke Korea Selatan. Kediamannya bahkan terlihat kembali memancarkan warna kehidupan. Entah itu diciptakan karena pekarangan rumahnya yang kembali bersih, dan suasana yang kembali terasa hangat karena penghuninya telah kembali untuk selamanya.

Hal yang paling Nyonya dan Tuan Byun syukuri ialah kepulihan besar-besaran kondisi Baekhyun setibanya di Korea Selatan. Gadis itu terlihat lebih bersemangat untuk menjalani setiap detiknya dari perjalanan kehidupan beratnya. Gadis itu tak lagi mengunci diri di kamar dengan kesedihan dan penyesalannya. Singkatnya, seorang Baekhyun terlihat lebih tegar dalam mengontrol emosi yang menyelimuti hatinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia bisa melihat kembali _Maid_ Shin yang ia rindukan, " _Ahjumma_!" Pekiknya sembari memeluk wanita paruh baya itu dari belakang.

"Nona! _Ahjumma_ kaget!" Keluh Maid Shin seraya memutar tubuhnya untuk membalas pelukan hangat dari Baekhyun.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita yang ia hormati sekaligus ia cintai itu.

"Sepertinya Nona bisa menjaga diri dengan cukup baik selama di New York. Nona terlihat lebih segar, dan Nona tumbuh menjadi seorang wanita yang cantik. _Ahjumma_ bangga pada Nona. Tetap jaga kebahagiaan di hati Nona itu sekecil apapun dia, paham?" Seru Maid Shin di sela-sela pelukannya dengan Baekhyun yang kini lebih tinggi darinya.

Mendengar pujian itu, Baekhyun terkekeh ringan, "Eum! Aku akan menjaga diriku lebih baik dari sekarang, dan aku juga akan menjaga sebaik mungkin kebahagiaan di hatiku sekecil apapun dia!" Jawabnya kemudian dengan nada suara yang penuh semangat.

"Tapi," Sela Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang terpaku pada _Maid_ Shin, " _Ahjumma_ juga harus menjaga diri, ya? Aku merasa sedih ketika melihat _Ahjumma_ beberapa hari yang lalu. _Ahjumma_ berubah terlalu banyak dari _Ahjumma_ yang aku kenal sebelum aku meninggalkan Korea Selatan. Jangan bekerja terlalu keras, aku akan mengatakannya pada Eomma, dan Appa." Sambungnya dengan nada sedih yang kentara.

 _Maid_ Shin tersenyum menanggapi kesedihan gadis di hadapannya itu. Untuk beberapa detik ia memandang haru Baekhyun, pasalnya gadis remajanya kini menjadi seorang gadis dewasa. Ia terharu karena tak bisa melihat bagaimana pertumbuhan Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, _Ahjumma_ ingat!"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan keadaan kepala yang memiring tanda penasaran.

"Setelah kepergian Nona ke New York, Nona Luhan, Nona Kyungsoo, Nona Yixing datang kemari. Mereka bahkan sempat menangis karena terlambat menemukan alamat rumah Nona. Mereka menitipkan rasa rindu yang besar untuk Nona, dan mereka akan menunggu waktu dimana Nona bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi. _Ahjumma_ sedih melihat sahabat-sahabat Nona." Tutur Maid Shin sembari mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

Mendengar penjelasan Maid Shin, Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "Ini juga salahku, kenapa takut mengenalkan mereka ke _Eomma,_ dan _Appa_. Jadi mereka belum mengenali seluk-beluk keluargaku dengan benar."

Maid Shin menggeleng pelan, "Bukan. Jangan menyalahkan diri Nona sendiri. _Ahjumma_ sangat tidak suka hal itu. Apa yang akan Nona lakukan jika _Ahjumma_ memberitahu rahasia yang lebih besar dari ini?"

Baekhyun menatap _Maid_ Shin lekat.

"Tepat setelah hari keberangkatan Nona ke New York, Tuan muda Chanyeol juga datang kemari," Sebut Maid Shin yang membuat Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Dia juga menangis. _Ahjumma_ tidak menyangka jika Tuan muda Chanyeol yang terkesan dingin bisa menangis juga. Dia mengatakan maaf karena telah menjauh dari Nona, ia mencintai Nona, dan akan selalu menunggu Nona. Itu yang Tuan muda Chanyeol pesankan kepada _Ahjumma_ untuk Nona. Bagaimana? Nona senang?" Goda _Maid_ Shin di akhir kalimatnya.

"Benarkah?! Yeollie Oppa datang kemari?!"

 **.oOo.**

Langit senja, dan pantulan sinar mentari di atas Sungai Han menyapa kedua matanya kala Baekhyun menginjakkan kaki disana. Ia tersenyum bahagia karena bisa datang ke tempat terindah ini lagi.

" _Yeollie Oppa, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Apa Oppa menepati janji Oppa untuk berbahagia setelah kepergianku? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Oppa mengetahui bahwa aku sudah kembali ke Korea Selatan lagi?_ " Baekhyun menahan air mata di pelupuk matanya, " _Oppa, aku merindukanmu dan terima kasih pernah datang untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal setelah kepergianku ke New York. Itu artinya kau sudah membuka e-mail ku bukan?_ " Sambung batinnya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Sebelum air mata itu terjatuh, ia segera menghapusnya. Merasa pegal karena terus berdiri, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Ketika ia membalikkan tubuhnya, saat itulah ia menangkap siluet seorang laki-laki berkemeja yang tengah berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk.

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, ia menatap laki-laki itu. Seolah terperanjat akan sosoknya yang luarbiasa ia rindukan sekaligus kagumi itu. Tubuh tingginya yang terlihat lebih kekar dengan keadaan lengan kemejanya ia gulung, rambut berwarna hitam legam yang kini ditata rapi hingga membuat jidatnya terekspos sekaligus wajahnya yang nampak lebih tegas dan tampan secara bersamaan. Baekhyun benar-benar merindukan laki-laki yang lebih dewasa itu. Ya, sosok Chanyeol yang belum menyadari keberadaannya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memutuskan tatapannya yang mungkin membuat Chanyeol risih, akan tetapi saat itu juga laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arahnya. Baekhyun semakin bergetar, ia merasa gugup. Pasalnya Chanyeol kini tengah menatap tepat ke arah matanya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh Chanyeol ketika melihat keberadaannya? Ia benar-benar mati kutu.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih mematung. Ditatapnya dengan seksama Baekhyun. Gadis itu berubah banyak dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Wajahnya semakin cantik, manis dan kini terkesan lebih dewasa. Rambutnya lebih panjang dibanding terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Benarkah sosok yang tengah ia tatap ini adalah Baekhyun Byun? Gadis yang memporak-porandakan hatinya beberapa tahun belakang ini? Benarkah itu Baekhyun Byun, gadis yang telah ia sia-siakan dan sangat ia cintai itu?

Tatapan Chanyeol enggan untuk beralih, ia takut jika sosok itu bisa pergi kapan saja. Terlebih jika sosok yang tengah ia tatap ini hanyalah kiasan dari rasa cinta dan rindu yang mendominasi dadanya.

Akan tetapi, detik selanjutnya Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Sosok Baekhyun yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan kini terjatuh di atas hamparan tanah sebab disenggol oleh seorang gadis lainnya yang berjalan begitu cepat. Chanyeol mendesis, merutuki gadis yang menyenggol Baekhyun-nya tanpa meminta maaf atau membantunya kembali. Namun, ia tersadar. Bahwa itu benar-benar Baekhyun, itu bukan kiasan dari rasa rindunya. Baekhyun nyata.

Dengan secepat mungkin Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa ragu ia meraih tubuh gadis yang ia cintai itu ke dalam pelukannya yang tulus. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara perpotongan leher dan pundak Baekhyun. Ia menyesap aroma _strawberry_ Baekhyun yang khas. Segala tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol pasti merindukannya.

" _Opp-a_.." Panggil Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar, ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol akan memeluknya seperti ini. Ia pikir, Chanyeol justru akan meninggalkan tempat duduk itu karena ia kembali melihat dirinya.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun setelah mendengar panggilan ragu itu. Ia merindukan gadis itu melebihi apapun, asalkan tidak melebihi rasa penyesalan yang bergejolak dalam dadanya.

" _Oppa_ , orang-orang memperhatikan kita…"

"Maafkan aku, _Baby_ B.." Bisik Chanyeol seraya melepaskan pelukannya dengan pelan.

Keduanya saling berbalas tatapan. Chanyeol dengan air mata yang bergelinang di pelupuk matanya, sementara Baekhyun menatapnya kagum dan penuh kerinduan.

"Aku ingin berbicara padamu, dan aku tak menerima penolakan." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut dan membantu gadis itu bangun.

Baekhyun mematung, entah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Jujur, saat ini ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak berhambur ke pelukan lakilaki itu. Baekhyun takut jika keberadaannya membuat Chanyeol marah atau kesal.

"Kenapa kau memakai baju sepeti ini?" Chanyeol menyadari jika Baekhyun hanya mengenakan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih tanpa jaket atau pakaian yang lebih hangat, "aku lupa membawa jas ku. Bagaimana jika kita ke kantor ku? Disana lebih hangat dan aku bisa meminjamkan mu jas ku. Sekalian aku ingin berbicara serius dengan mu." Ujarnya lembut, membuat Baekhyun ingin menitikan air matanya sekarang juga. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tahan.

 **.oOo.**

Sesampainya di kantor pribadi Chanyeol, Baekhyun memilih untuk duduk menanti apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan dan bicarakan padanya. Bolehkah jika Baekhyun berharap bahwa Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya lagi? Jujur ia ingin melepaskan segala kerinduannya pada pemuda berparas teramat rupawan itu.

"Pakailah," Titah Chanyeol seraya duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku bisa merasa kepanasan jika memakai jas mu sekarang, _Oppa_. Lebih baik nanti setelah aku pulang dari kantor mu." Tolaknya dengan halus.

Setelah mendesah singkat, Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk memaksa gadis itu mengenakan jasnya. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir jika udara dingin di luar tadi bisa membuat Baekhyun sakit kapan saja.

Keduanya kembali terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing tepat setelah Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk mengenakan jasnya. Mereka bingung harus mengawali obrolan seperti apa setelah terjadi kesalahpahaman yang besar dan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

"Selama ini, aku tidak bisa makan dengan baik," Chanyeol menatap tangannya yang saling berpagut satu sama lain, "aku khawatir, aku rindu, aku sedih, aku menangis, dan aku kesal karena aku tidak menemukanmu dimana pun." Tuturnya kemudian dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun.

"B- _yah_... Aku sudah mendengar penjelasannya dari Sehun, dan _Ahjumma_. Saat itulah aku menyiksa diriku sendiri dengan rasa penyesalan itu… Aku salah menafsirkan perkataanmu, maafkan aku…"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf. Memiliki kenangan yang kelam memang tak mudah untuk dilupakan, sebab kenangan itu selalu membekas. Demikian dengan ku."

Chanyeol menyeka air matanya yang akhirnya jatuh, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun –terlalu malu menatap wajah gadis yang ia cintai meskipun ia telah menyakitinya.

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal mengusir pergi hadiah terindah dari Tuhan YME untukku. Aku bodoh, aku membenci diriku sendiri yang tak bisa meminta maaf dengan cara yang benar padamu, B- _yah_ …" Akhirnya pemuda itu memilih untuk menutup wajahnya sendiri, membiarkan air mata itu jatuh tapi tak dilihat oleh Baekhyun.

Dengan senang hati Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol, "Sudah aku tegaskan _, Oppa_ tidak perlu untuk meminta maaf. Itu hanyalah kesalahpahaman. Jika kau terus meminta maaf, maka aku juga akan memilih untuk mempermasalahkan hari dimana aku melepaskanmu begitu saja."

Chanyeol tak bergeming. Ia seketika terlalu merasa kotor untuk bersanding di sebelah Baekhyun seperti ini.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun masih setia tersenyum seraya memandang wajah Chanyeol yang ditutupi oleh sang empu. Sepertinya laki-laki itu benar-benar merasa bersalah, akan tetapi ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Detik selanjutnya Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol hangat. Ia harap dengan pelukannya ini bisa membuat Chanyeol lebih baik lagi.

Merasakan pelukan itu, tubuh Chanyeol menegang. Baekhyun benar-benar tulus padanya. Ia juga harus membalasanya, bukan?

"Mungkin kenanganku di masa lalu tak mungkin bisa ku hapuskan atau kau hapuskan, tapi mulai detik ini aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki yang bisa memperbaiki diri untuk seorang Baekhyun Byun. Aku akan selalu menjagamu semampuku. Aku tak bisa menjamin jika di masa depan tidak akan terjadi kesalahpahaman, tapi aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk menjauhi kesalahpahaman yang kelak akan terjadi." Tutur Chanyeol yang memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun di pundaknya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, "Jangan membuat dirimu terbebani ketika kau berjanji." Pesannya.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam, "Aku ingin memperbaiki diriku untukmu dengan caraku sendiri. Dan inilah caraku." Jawabnya serius dan tulus.

"Karena kau sudah dewasa, dan aku sudah mapan… Maka aku tidak akan memintamu menjadi kekasihku lagi.." Chanyeol menghela napasnya panjang, sementara Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung dan resah, "Tapi aku ingin kau menjadi tunanganku lalu menjadi istriku." Lanjutnya tegas.

"Ak-" Ucapan Baekhyun terpotong.

"Meskipun kau menolakku, aku akan tetap berjuang. Karena kaulah yang aku cintai. Aku sudah tak berkaitan dengan _club-club_ lagi. Sejauh ini aku bisa memperbaiki diri."

Mendengar pernyataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkekeh gemas, "Lagipula siapa yang menolakmu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, aku melepasmu bukan untuk menjauhiku tapi untuk memancingmu agar terus bersamaku. Seharusnya kau lebih sabar, Tuan Park."

"Jika itu bersangkutan untuk memilikimu lalu menjagamu dengan sebaik mungkin, aku tak mampu lebih sabar lagi.. Nonya Park.." Goda Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang serius, dan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersipu, "Aku lelah, _Baby_ B. Aku ingin beristirahat sebentar… Pelukan?" Pintanya tanpa rasa ragu dan malu lagi.

Sejenak Baekhyun terlihat berpikir. Namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama, karena Baekhyun langsung merentangkan tangannya –mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memeluknya. Dengan demikian, dengan senyuman tulus Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memejamkan matanya.

"Kau bisa tidur juga, aku tak akan merusak kesucianmu sebelum kita menikah, akan tetapi aku tidak berjanji untuk hal ini.." Gantung Chanyeol yang kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Baekhyun. Ia melumat pelan dan menikmati bibir Baekhyun dengan tulus. Ia hanya ingin menjelaskan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya dan tak boleh ada yang mengganggu Baekhyun mulai saat ini. Bisa dibilang ciuman itu cukup lama, hingga akhirnya terputus karena Baekhyun kehabisan napas dan dengan tidak rela Chanyeol melepaskannya. Setelah tersenyum dan mencium kening Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali menyelusupkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Baekhyun. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan pekerjannya. Ia ingin beristirahat dalam pelukan Baekhyun yang ia rindukan.

"Kau milikku, aku akan menjagamu, dan aku selalu mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol yang sepertinya mulai mengantuk.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Mimpi indah, Yeollie _Oppa_."

 **.oOo.**

Pesan Author : Kau bertemu seseorang? Disatu sisi itu adalah awal dari kisah yang kau tunggu, disisi lain itu adalah awal dari sebuah perpisahan. Itu tergantung bagaimana sikap kalian dalam menghadapi cerita yang mulai terbentuk itu sendiri. Terima kasih atas segala support melalui favorit, review, favorite dan follow Kita sudah bekerja keras hingga sampai pada titik seperti ini. Aku selalu mencintai kalian ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**SPRING LOVE  
** **By Ansianner**

 _Jangan terlalu larut dalam perpisahan,  
percayalah pilihan Tuhan adalah yang terbaik untuk aku, kau, dan kita semua_. – Spring Love 2018

 **.oOo.**

Sejenak, semuanya terasa seperti penuh dengan kebetulan. Semua mimpi buruk yang selama ini mendampingi hari-hari telah usai, terganti dengan mimpi indah yang selalu membuat siapapun terlena akan keindahannya. Inilah namanya takdir. Sesungguhnya tak ada hal kebetulan di dunia ini, sebab apa yang akan terjadi pada dirimu nanti, atau bahkan beberapa detik ke depan merupakan rencana yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan.

Meskipun sempat membuka matanya demi menikmati paras pria di dalam pelukannya ini, akhirnya Baekhyun dikalahkan oleh rasa kantuknya. Dengan demikian, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol istirahat bersama hingga satu jam berlalu.

Keadaan Chanyeol masih setia memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, sepertinya pria ini benar-benar kelelahan dengan perasaan yang terus mencabuk dirinya selama 4 tahun ini dan ditambah beban pekerjaannya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia sempat membenahi posisi tidurnya agar lebih nyaman di pelukan Baekhyun. Namun ia masih tetap menyelusupkan kepalanya di antara perpotongan leher Baekhyun, sepertinya itu adalah posisi paling nyaman dan hangat bagi Chanyeol.

Sementara itu, sesekali Baekhyun membuka matanya kala Chanyeol bergerak. Ia tersenyum di sela-sela rasa kantuknya. Usia Chanyeol memang 23 tahun, akan tetapi sikapnya saat ini seolah menggambarkan jika dia masih berumur kisaran 10 tahun. Ayolah, Chanyeol tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, itu secara tak langsung menjelaskan bahwa ia manja. Tetapi biarkanlah, sebab Chanyeol hanya manja di hadapan Baekhyun saja untuk saat ini.

 _Drrt._

Baekhyun terperanjat kala merasakan getaran di ponselnya. Sepertinya itu sebuah panggilan masuk dari Tuan atau Nyonya Byun. Tunggu, memangnya pukul berapa sekarang?

Chanyeol masih tertidur, dan Baekhyun sama sekali enggan untuk membangunkan pria itu. Mengapa? Tumpukan-tumpukan berkas di atas meja kerjanya menjelaskan bahwa selama ini pria itu hanya bergelut pada tugas-tugasnya, dan Baekhyun kasihan sekaligus khawatir dengan kondisi Chanyeol.

Disisi lain, Baekhyun juga menyadari jika hari mulai senja. Itu tandanya ia sudah terlalu lama berada di luar dengan keadaan Tuan dan Nyonya Byun yang tak terbiasa akan hal ini. Meskipun ia sudah berpamitan pada _Maid_ Shin, tapi tetap saja orang tua adalah orang tua yang akan selalu mengkhawatirkan anaknya kapan saja. Terlebih Tuan dan Nyonya Byun tak menerima pesan dari Baekhyun pasal kemana ia akan pergi, karena keduanya sibuk bekerja dan puterinya itu pasti takut untuk mengganggu.

Dengan hati-hati, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk merogoh ponselnya yang berada di saku _dress_ nya tanpa membuat gangguan untuk Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak membangunkan ku, eum?"

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun tersentak kaget, pasalnya Chanyeol berkata tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Apa aku membangunkan _Oppa_?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya lalu tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya ia cepat merogoh ponsel Baekhyun, kemudian mengangkat panggilan dari Tuan Byun itu.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol melakukan hal itu dengan begitu cepat. Seolah tak memberikan waktu sedikitpun bagi Baekhyun untuk mencerna apa yang sudah dilakukannya maupun berusaha untuk menahannya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol justru terlihat melemparkan seringai jahilnya ketika ia mulai mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Tuan Byun itu di awal percakapan.

"…"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol cemas setelah ia mulai mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Selamat sore, Tuan Byun. Sebelumnya, saya Chanyeol Park, mantan pengajar _homeschooling_ Baekhyun –puteri anda." Chanyeol mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun.

"…"

"Ah ya, maafkan saya karena membuat Tuan Byun khawatir. Baekhyun saat ini tengah berada di kantor saya, dia tidak pergi kemanapun. Sepanjang hari ini dia bersama saya, Tuan.."

"…"

Mendengar penuturan Tuan Byun, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. Jujur saja hal itu membuat Baekhyun semakin penasaran dengan apa yang tengah mereka obrolkan.

"Kenapa? Apa yang Appa katakan?" Cicit Baekhyun sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Chanyeol ketika merasa di acuhkan oleh pria tampan itu.

"Ah.. ya.. _Abeoji_.." Kekeh Chanyeol di akhir kalimatnya yang justru mengundang gumaman tak percaya Baekhyun, "Apa _.. Ab_ \- _Abeoji_ ingin berbicara dengan Baekhyun?" Gugupnya kemudian, membuat Chanyeol terlihat sangat konyol.

"…"

"Baiklah, selamat sore _Ab- Abeoji_.."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi? Kenapa wajah _Oppa_ mendadak terlihat sangat mengerikan?!"

" _Baby_ B, Tu- ah, _Appa_ mu menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya _Abeoji_. Sekarang jantungku rasanya akan segera meledak! Bagaimana ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Memangnya apa yang salah jika _Appa_ menyuruh _Oppa_ untuk memanggilnya _Abeoji_? Bukankah hal itu.. normal?"

"Apa mungkin ini lampu hijau? Ahh rasanya.. sangat.. luarbiasa..!"

" _Yak_! _Oppa_! Berkatalah yang benar, aku tidak bisa mengerti apapun!"

 **.oOo.**

Sebelum malam semakin larut, Chanyeol lekas mengantarkan Baekhyun untuk pulang. Pasalnya ia tak mau membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Byun khawatir, meskipun tadi sore ia sudah memberitahu dimana Baekhyun.

Dalam perjalanan, Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memberikan gurauan agar Baekhyun bisa tertawa. Membuat seseorang tertawa bahagia karena keberadaannya, itulah hal yang Chanyeol sukai. Karena ia bisa merasakan bahwa orang itu nyaman berada di sekitarnya. Terlebih ketika orang yang tengah bersamanya adalah orang yang ia cintai. Lengkap sudah kebahagiaan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Istirahat yang cukup, _Baby_ B. Tititp salam untuk _Abeoji_ dan _Eomeonim_ , eum?" Pesan Chanyeol setelah membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Baekhyun.

" _Oppa_ tidak ingin mampir dulu?"

Chanyeol sejenak mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya, sudah terlalu larut baginya untuk bersama Baekhyun. Ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya yang lain, yaitu menyelesaikan semua tugasnya sebagai seorang CEO.

"Sayangnya aku tak punya waktu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan. Terima kasih atas tawarannya, dan selamat malam cantik." Ujar Chanyeol kali ini seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

"Jangan lupa makan malam, istirahat yang cukup dan jangan terlalu kelelahan, ya? _Oppa_ juga harus menuruti permintaan ku ini jika permintaan _Oppa_ ingin aku turuti." Timpal Baekhyun yang mencubit lembut hidung mancung Chanyeol, meskipun ia harus bersusah payah berjinjit.

Melihat kelakuan Baekhyun, tawa Chanyeol seketika pecah. Tubuh mungilnya benar-benar memberikan aura imut dan sexy pada diri Baekhyun. Tak hanya itu, Chanyeol juga bersyukur karena dengan perbedaan tinggi antara dirinya dan Baekhyun ini bisa memudahkan untuk memeluk hangat gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Cepat masuk, aku akan kembali bekerja."

"Eum.. Selamat malam, Yeollie _Oppa_!"

"Eum.. Aku juga mencintaimu, _Baby_ B!"

Setelah Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan segera melesat pergi menuju kantornya.

 **.oOo.**

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun kembali, hidup seorang Chanyeol benar-benar berubah total. Pria berparas rupawan itu tak lagi terjerat dengan dunia kelam Club, bahkan ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan bahwa ia tak akan mau untuk sekedar mampir ke tempat sesat itu. Sudah cukup semua penderitaan yang harus ia rasakan. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, Chanyeol hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama pelabuhan hatinya yang terakhir yaitu Baekhyun Byun, meskipun tak menutup kemungkinan akan selalu ada kerikil tajam yang hendak menjatuhkannya di perjalanan panjang itu.

Mendengar kepulangan Baekhyun dari Chanyeol, Luhan segera terbang menuju Korea Selatan bersama Sehun. Begitupula halnya dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, serta Yixing dan Suho. Mereka mengadakan pertemuan sepanjang hari demi menghilangkan rasa rindu yang selama ini mereka tahan satu sama lain.

Berbagi kisah hidup selama mereka tak bertemu, menjadi topik favorit yang mendominasi percakapan singkat keempat sepasang kekasih itu. Seolah ingin bernostalgia dengan masa remajanya, bahkan mereka sengaja mengadakan pertemuan itu di kafe yang menjadi saksi bisu awal mula pertemuan sekaligus awal kisah yang terbentuk oleh kehangatan mereka.

"Hyunnie- _yah_ , kau tahu? Setelah Chanyeol mendengar yang sebenarnya dari Sehun serta _Ahjumma_ , ia bertingkah sangat mengerikan." Ungkap Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang berbinar.

Baekhyun yang semula tengah menyeruput _Hot Chocolate_ nya, dengan gesit mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, "Mengerikan?" Tanyanya bingung seraya menolehkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang seolah tak perduli dengan perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Hal terparah darinya saat itu adalah ia berubah menjadi sosok yang temperamental. Ia sangat mengerikan. Nyaris setiap harinya ia berfokus untuk tetap bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan aku mendengar dari sekretarisnya ia sering jatuh sakit karena tak memakan apapun sepanjang hari," Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol yang saat ini tengah bertukar tatapan dengan Baekhyun, "mungkin jika kau tidak kembali, Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi orang gila." Sindirnya pedas kemudian, membuat semua orang tertawa terkecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Ketidakpedulian Chanyeol saat ini membuat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya ringan, "Bukankah aku sudah meminta kau untuk berbahagia dan menjaga diri saat aku berada jauh darimu lewat e-mail? Tapi kenapa aku mendengar hal seperti ini dari Kyungsoo?" Kecamnya tanpa memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan _Oppa_ lagi.

Chanyeol menyadarinya. Baekhyun tengah berbicara dengan nada kesal bercampur tak percaya padanya. Akan tetapi, Chanyeol merasa jika semua yang dikatakan Baekhyun adalah gambaran dari rasa khawatirnya. Ah sungguh, Chanyeol ingin menerkam Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru tersenyum kecil dengan wajah yang polos dan dalam keadaan tengah menyeruput _Hot Chocolate_ nya dengan pelan. Ia tengah menggoda Baekhyun yang sudah menahan rasa kesalnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol benar-benar mengesalkan, bukan begitu Hyunnie- _yah_?" Kali ini Luhan membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan setelah memutuskan untuk berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang berlagak polos itu.

Sehun hanya mendesah singkat, "Seharusnya kau bersyukur Chanyeol-ah. Akhirnya kau berhasil menemukan seorang gadis yang membuktikan bahwa cinta adalah tentang perasaan yang sejati. Rasanya aku ingin menendang wajahmu sekarang juga." Rutuknya yang dibalas uluman senyum oleh Chanyeol.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiam diri, huh? Atau sekalian saja kau menjadi patung disini?" Jongin semakin gemas dengan perilaku Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menatap Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, Baiklah.." Putus Chanyeol akhirnya sembari membenarkan cara ia duduk, " _Baby_ B.. Terima kasih karena sudah kembali padaku. Terima kasih sudah membuat diriku untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik lagi," Gantung Chanyeol yang berusaha memaksa Baekhyun untuk menatap sorot matanya yang serius.

"Aku adalah pria yang sangat beruntung dicintai setulus ini oleh seorang gadis cantik. Kelak, aku akan terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tau aku tak sempurna, tapi setidaknya aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik di hatimu. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Mulai saat ini, kau hanya perlu membantuku, giliranku untuk memperjuangkanmu. Kau sudah bekerja keras di masa lalu, jadi biarkan aku yang bekerja keras di masa depan dan saat ini. Aku mencintaimu." Sambung Chanyeol dengan senyuman yang sesekali menghiasi wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna ini.

Baekhyun tersipu mendengar hal-hal manis yang Chanyeol katakan. Sejujurnya, ia hanya ingin agar Chanyeol meminta maaf atas tingkah konyolnya saat ia pergi ke New York. Tetapi justru yang ia dapatkan lebih besar dari yang ia harapkan, Baekhyun sangat bersyukur akan hal itu dalam hatinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan maaf aku tak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang manis seperti _Oppa_.." Gumam Baekhyun malu-malu.

Setelah itu, Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun hangat beberapa saat. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencium Baekhyun, namun keadaan saat ini tak mendukungnya. Dengan demikian, berakhirlah Chanyeol yang setia merangkul Baekhyun sembari menikmati pertemuannya dengan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" _Teruntuk kalian gadis cantik di seluruh penjuru dunia… Akan tiba saat dimana kalian jatuh cinta. Maka janganlah kalian terlalu bahagia, jangan pula terlalu bersedih. Jalani apa adanya, karena cinta sejati akan mempertahankan keberadaanmu sekalipun engkau berusaha untuk berlari. Satu pesanku, jangan pernah kau merubah apapun pada dirimu kala kau jatuh cinta. Cinta sejatimu tak akan memandang apapun darimu selain ketulusan. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Jangan terluka karena kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Tuhan sudah memilihkan pria yang kelak menjadi pendamping terbaik untuk menemani sisa usiamu. Gadis cantik yang sebenarnya adalah gadis cantik yang berani menjadi dirinya sendiri, dan mau memperbaiki diri bukan merubah diri._

 _Dan teruntuk kalian pria tampan di seluruh penjuru dunia… Jadilah seorang pria sejati. Ketika kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka katakanlah. Memang benar tak ada yang salah antara seorang pria yang mengatakan cinta terlebih dahulu atau gadis terlebih dahulu. Tapi kembali pada pendirian seorang pria, yang tak lain memperjuangkan setengah mati apa yang kau cintai, bukankah demikian? Jika gadis yang kau cinta menolak, maka kau harus menyerah. Tuhan tengah mengujimuu dan memberikan kau petunjuk bahwa gadis itu bukanlah pelabuhan hatimu yang sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, perjuangkan apa yang perlu kau perjuangkan. Terus perbaiki diri selagi kau mampu, maka gadismu juga akan memperbaiki diri selagi dia mampu. Cinta tak akan bertahan jika hanya sebelah pihak yang berjuang. Jika memang kau memiliki takdir hebat dengannya, kau harus serius untuk mempertahankan dan memperjuangkannya. Sebab gadismu juga akan memperjuangkannya._

 _Siapapun kalian, maka kalian berhak untuk jatuh cinta. Tapi, jika menyangkut sehidup semati hanyalah Tuhan yang mengetahuinya."_ – Pesan asli dari sosok 'Baekhyun' dalam kehidupan nyatanya.

Jangan terbelenggu, kau sakit. Bebaskanlah, karena semua sudah diatur.

~END~

Pesan Author : Akhirnya selesai juga readers tercinta ^^ Terima kasih atas dukungan kalian selama ini, dan maaf terkadang aku selalu membuat kalian menunggu ^^

Seperti yang kita ketahui, FF ini berdasarkan cerita nyata akan tetapi aku sedikit memolesnya agar lebih menarik Aku meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menulis tambahan chapter di kisah ini, karena jujur aku terlalu sakit saat menulis bagian demi bagian dalam kisahnya. Kisah seorang Baekhyun terlalu pedih. Dia terluka, tetapi Tuhan mengatakan "Kau kuat menjalaninya, karena kau wanita hebat.". Memang hanya Tuhan yang mengetahui segala hal yang tidak ketahui, dan mari kita do'akan semoga sosok Baekhyun diberi ketabahan yang lebih dalam setiap detiknya. Dan readers tercinta, jangan lupakan orang-orang di sekitar kalian yang juga membutuhkan sebuah pelukan hangat. Jika kalian ingin mengetahuinya, bagi seseorang seperti Baekhyun, cukup kalian bertanya "apa kau baik-baik saja?" maka hal itu bisa membuat hatinya lebih tenang. Sebab, secara tak langsung pertanyaan sederhana itu menjelaskan bahwa dia tak sendiri, dia selalu berada di hatinya.

Oh ya, setelah ini aku tak akan berhenti menulis. Aku masih ingin bercerita banyak hal pada kalian. Bahkan aku juga sudah merancang konsep untuk FF ku selanjutnya. Tapi, ada satu hal yang cukup membuatku dilemma saat ini.

Beberapa dari temanku sudah mulai menulis FFnya di aplikasi Wattpad. Haruskah aku menulis cerita baruku disana? Apa kalian masih ingin membacanya setelah aku mempublishnya di Wattpad? Atau justru sebaliknya? Jujur saja, aku hanyalah seorang penulis pemula yang masih berusaha untuk menciptakan karya yang bagus. Dengan demikian aku juga ingin mengikuti perkembangan teknologi ini. Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa beberapa dari kalian tak memiliki aplikasiWattpad? T^T Aku tak mau meninggalkan kalian. Tentu saja aku juga akan mempertahankan akun pertamaku ini, tapi aku juga tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan agar dibaca oleh penerbit di Wattpad sana T^T Bagaimana ini?

Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, bagi kalian readersku tercinta yang memiliki aplikasi Wattpad, bagaimana jika memfollow akun Wattpadku? Ini username aku **myeonhan_**

Sejujurnya FFku yang terbaru ini mengisahkan tentang seorang pemburu Vampire dengan Special Blood. Jika kalian sempat membaca FF aku yang sudah aku hapus, maka konsepnya nyaris sama dengan cerita tersebut. Tapi FF ini sepertinya akan menguras banyak waktuku dan juga imajinasiku.

Terakhir, bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang **aku mempublish cerita di wattpad?** Komentar readers sangat dibutuhkan. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa! Aku akan standby di akun FF ini sembari mulai menulis cerita baruku. Aku selalu mencintaimu


End file.
